


we don't have to dance

by suicidein_angeleyes



Series: we don't have to dance [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Freeform, M/M, Mention of suicide attempts, No Beta We Die Like Ninja, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, depressive episodes, everybody's a little kinky and likes body mods, i intensely abuse kiba's biting kink without shame, light angsts, shameless rarepair self indulgence, shameless tattoos and piercings, the poly band au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidein_angeleyes/pseuds/suicidein_angeleyes
Summary: The polyamorous band AU nobody asked for. Everyone gets some, plenty of smut, and even a little bit of plot starts to sneak in in different chapters. Rare pairs galore because I can. If a ship is tagged up there, it'll be there.
Relationships: Gaara/Inuzuka Kiba, Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Gaara/Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke/Inuzuka Kiba, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikamaru/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Neji/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji/Unino Iruka/Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: we don't have to dance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839832
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. we don't have to talk: Kiba/Gaara

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as a quick one shot to write Kiba and Gaara to get it off my chest. But then I realized I really liked the whole concept of it, and now I'm about 55k into it. I said I wasn't going to post it unless I got past 50k words, and then I did and so here we are. I just have so many ships I don't get to see enough of and enjoyed writing, so I went ahead and wrote them. 
> 
> All in the poly band AU nobody asked for. Ships and any special warnings will get listed at the top of the chapters, so you know. Enjoy or something. As I write and add more, I'll add tags and ships as I write more.
> 
> Kiba & Gaara - light bondage, some impact play
> 
> Disclaimer: I barely own my car, I certainly don't own Naruto. I just put the characters in sexually explicitly situations for my own amusement.

_“We don’t have to talk.”_

Those might be Gaara's favorite words from Kiba. The slighter redhead met the singer while they were both in high school through a mutual friendship with Naruto, and somewhere along the way, they’d been dragged into a little garage band with Sasuke Uchiha. Between actual skill and the fact that Neji Hyuga had taken one look at the notebook that passed as their method of management, accounting, and scheduling rolled his eyes and told them he took fifteen percent to manage their shit after they graduated the little garage band turned into an actual band. They picked up other friends along the way; Shikamaru Nara was a genius but preferred to spend his days in the band house designing band art with Gaara and doing the occasional marketing than pursuing an actual degree. 

Complaints of ‘Troublesome’ were regular, but merchandise got updated regularly and shows always had people at them. 

Sakura and Shino worked surprisingly well together on the band’s website, Ino handled publicity with a ferocity that’s hard to rival. Tenten and Lee train them into the ground, while Choji and Hinata keep them fed. Gaara’s sister and brother, Temari, and Kankuro, handled pyrotechnics and general showmanship at the actual shows. 

It worked. Against all odds, it really worked. 

In the same vein, Kiba and Gaara worked, against all odds. Because Kiba didn’t need Gaara to talk when they got into bed. And Gaara didn’t need to do anything but sink into the feeling with Kiba’s hands on his skin. The leather belt looped around his wrists and secured to the bars of Kiba’s headboard while Gaara kneels in the singer’s ridiculously expensive sheets helps that too as he jerks against his restraints. One of Kiba’s big hands comes down on the curve of his ass, making Gaara hiss through his teeth as the singer rumbles a pleased sound from deep in his chest. 

“Ya know, yer fuckin’ gorgeous, don’t ya’ sweetheart?” Gaara didn’t have to talk, but he also didn’t stop Kiba from doing so as he pleased. Rough fingers trail up the length of Gaara’s spine, tracing tattoos and until he can grip the back of his neck, curling fingers through shaggy red hair. It hadn’t always gone this smoothly, where Gaara didn’t mind that Kiba never quite shut up and Kiba didn’t need Gaara to keep up with the conversation. They built up to the mutual understanding, like everyone involved in the band had. Different combinations with different needs and they managed to make it work. 

Lips and tongue follow the path of his hand, making Gaara shift under the touch of metal from Kiba’s tongue piercing tracing the knobs of his spin before sharp teeth press in just below his shoulder blade, making Gaara hiss. The brunet’s canines are sharp and prominent to the point of looking cosmetically enhanced. 

They’re not, and Kiba’s mother delighted in bringing out baby pictures of her youngest that proved that teething must have been hell around the house. His sister takes even more joy in pointing out the tiny teeth marks in the furniture. 

Gaara grunts an impatient noise as those same teeth dig into the nape of his neck, just the right side of too rough where they threaten to break the skin. It wouldn’t be the first time, neither inclined to complain even outside of sex. None of them do, really. Shikamaru and Sasuke had matching marks on their hips from what had been described as a particularly inspired threesome, and Lee proudly wore a mark on his shoulder from a drunken dare.

“Seriously,” Kiba’s voice had dropped an octave, hands drawing down Gaara’s sides. Just firmly enough not to tickle as his bare chest pressed against Gaara’s back. He inhales at Gaara’s neck, drawing lips up beneath his ear to catch an earring with his teeth and tug. The low timbre of Kiba’s voice, nearly a growl right in his ear, is enough to earn him a full-body shiver from the man beneath him. “ ‘specially when ya’ let all tha’ fight go outta ya’, all pliant n’ helpless in m’bed.’ 

The compliments make Gaara shift under him, arms caught when he shifts to pull them down without thinking. He settled for dropping his head forward between his shoulders, pressing the length of his body back against Kiba’s, grumbling under his breath at the feel of denim against the back of his legs. A half-clothed Kiba usually meant a patient Kiba with a plan. A patient Kiba could be a very dangerous prospect. 

The singer’s ADHD could be used to the advantage of someone with a mission. “I won’t stay pliant for long if I have to fuck up your belt and kick your ass for taking too long, Mutt.” 

It’s a gamble, depending on whatever Kiba has managed to put together as any sort of plan. Impulsive decisions were easy to detour and the challenge could usually win over anything else. Teeth close in on his shoulder as large hands span his hips to squeeze and for a second, Gaara’s pretty sure he’s distracted him. Then lips curl into a smile around the skin and muscle caught between them, jaw tightening for a long moment to strengthen the hold to near painful before it's released and Kiba’s shifting back on the bed. 

A solid, open palm lands on the curve of Gaara’s ass, making him jump. It’s not hard, surprise more than anything that makes him gasp. “Real nice try, baby,” Kiba’s voice is whiskey rough, satisfaction dripping from his tone like melted honey. It works a shiver down Gaara’s spine as Kiba grips his hips to shift his position just slightly. Forcing his back to arch and his head to drop forward more, supporting himself on his forearms. “There ya’ are, gorgeous,” Kiba’s voice soothes low and it’s the only warning Gaara has before a hand connects with his skin again, harder this time. Enough to sting, the tingling rush of pain-pleasure making muscles tense and jump before he can relax again. “Red for full stop, yellow t’slow down, yeah? ‘Cause ya’ call me a sadistic bastard even when I ain’t teasin’ an’ tellin’ ya’ not t’come until I say.” 

Patience apparently isn’t on the menu; when Gaara’s acknowledgment of the safe words is slow to come (Kiba is patient in all aspects of his plans and Gaar is well aware), teeth meet Gaara’s flank, right on the edge of too much and not enough. Not hard enough to break the skin, but Gaara can already tell it’s going to bruise. “That’s because you are a sadistic bastard. But you’re good in bed, so we let it slide.”

Kiba barks a laugh, allowing his teeth to slide over the skin again, finding a spot on the back of his thigh that makes Gaara jerk with a mumbled threat. Kiba’s laugh is low and deep, arousing, and dangerous. “I know,” the motion of his shoulders indicates a shrug as he sits up, but Gaara can’t be bothered to lift his head to actually check over his shoulder. “I ain’t the one lettin’ a sadistic bastard tie me t’his bed, knowin’ full well he’ll beat my ass, so what does that make you?” 

“I’d say fucked, but one of us isn’t living up to his half of that barg- _Fuck!_ “ 

The words cut off with a smack, decidedly harder than the rest, even leaving Kiba shaking his hand, though his tone is affectionate. “Figures, ya’ get mouthy with rhetorical questions. Brat.”

Anyone outside of the house and the word would have turned Gaara violent. Then again, outside the band, Gaara wouldn’t be in the same position. A smart remark for the sake of a smart remark is worth putting actual effort into speech because it spurs Kiba into action. There’s a hiss of displaced air, something moving fast, and it gives him just enough time to brace before leather meets skin. Another belt; Kiba’s got a collection of them, but he only ever wore one or two. The rest are well cared for and well used. 

“Fuck, ya’take that so gods damned well,” Kiba’s voice had deepened, closer to a growl, only a short pause between the praise and the next strike of the belt. The strikes are nowhere near as powerful as Kiba could manage, Gaara’s more than experienced with Kiba’s rougher play, but he appreciates the further ability to sit as the belt lashes the back of his left thigh before moving to his right. The praise continues as strikes rain down on his skin, lines down his ass and the backs of his thighs. When they stop, Gaara is gasping, panting for air with his chest nearly pressed to the bed as his cock drools precome onto the sheets as heat laces over his skin 

Warm hands feel nearly chilled as they press against the hot skin, dragging over the edge of welts. Gaara gasps at the touch, arching to press into it as his hands ball into fists before relaxing. The hot tongue that follows drags a short whine from his lips as the tongue ring drags over the edge of a forming welt before pressing closer to his balls, dragging over them as he shuffles his knees further apart. “So fuckin' good, baby,” Gaara chokes out a gasp as the words follow with Kiba’s tongue dragging over his hole, pressing firmly. He wants to jerk away from the touch, hips hitching as his arms jerk. Kiba catches his hip with one hand, holding him in place as his tongue works the tensed muscle. Swiping over it slowly, wet heat pressing firmly to drag up to the base of his spine to bite there before moving down again. 

"Kiba," muscles shaking, Gaara's voice is reduced to a whine, body hitching back into the touch. Kiba’s laugh is rich against his skin as he rubs a rough cheek against his ass, sending shivers up the length of Gaara’s spine, and he murmurs something affectionately about ‘ _needy_ ’. Gaara honestly could not give a fuck less, earning a growling bite at the curve of his ass to accompany the click of the bottle of lube. He does release a hiss, not unlike an angry cat when cold lube hits the heated skin at the base of his spine. “ _Mother fucker!_ ”

Kiba laughs shamelessly, dragging his fingers through the cool mess to press two slick fingers against his hole, barely teasing as he does. “Sorry,” though his tone indicates he is nothing of the sort. “Warm ya’ up soon enough.”

Warm is a persistent tease, fingers working into him slowly to spread lube and stretch as Kiba’s other hand pets up his sides, over his hips and thighs, and he works to leave marks between the line of tattoos up his spine. Slow, spreading heat while Gaara tries to remain stubbornly quiet under the assault to his body as he’s toyed with. Three fingers curl with practiced ease and shatter that determination, drawing out a shout that's rewarded with a sharp bite to the back of his neck and firmer press of fingers against his prostate before the fingers shift, spreading to stretch and withdraw. Gaara’s back arches, stretching lithe limbs to chase the feeling. Kiba allows it, holding his hand still to let Gaara fuck himself on the fingers for long moments before he pulls away to smack his ass with his clean hand. It’s not a hard swing by any measure, but against the already sensitive and bruised flesh, it makes Gaara cry out, sharp and a little desperate. 

Kiba growls deep in his throat, a sound that comes across deep and unbearably aroused. “Fuck, baby. Yer so fuckin’ good for me,” another smack before he presses back in with four fingers. Gaara arches, physically shaking as blunt nails drag over his bruising flesh. “Yer so fuckin’ temptin', sweetheart. Gorgeous, stretched out n’ desperate for m’ touch,” a kiss presses to the base of his spine, fingers spreading and making Gaara gasp. Kiba’s hands are big and rough and strong. Dexterous from playing guitar for years and Gaara grunts with the widest part of Kiba’s hand pressed against him as fingers spread and curl. “So fuckin’ temptin’ to take ya right here n’ now.” 

Kiba’s door slams open without warning, and he shifts slightly to drag his gaze over a very naked Sasuke. Pale skin is dotted by marks, bruises decorating his skin as he pants with his cock curving towards his stomach. 

A dark brow lifts as he stills. It makes Gaara whine, pressing back and Kiba just presses a hand to the base of his spine to still him. “Can I help ya’ with somethin’, Uchiha?” 

“Get. _The fuck._ On. With. It,” he fixes a glare on Kiba, breath a little short as his door opens again in the hall. “When you get sadistic and patient, Neji gets sadistic and patient and I _do not_ have the patience to wait to get fucked tonight, you sadistic fuck.”

Neji steps up behind him, apparently having taken the time to pull on a pair of sweats before charging out into the hall, wrapping an arm around Sasuke and placing a hand over his mouth before he can continue with what was sure to be an impressive rant. Sasuke shifts and jerks, but Neji holds strong. “Apologies. He slipped his ropes,” a shrug lifts the slender shoulders, a deceptively strong arm dragging Sasuke back against his body. “We’ll use the handcuffs this time.”

Sasuke jerks but Neji mumbles something low into his ear that makes him still, muscles tensing for a moment before he relaxes reluctantly to allow himself to be dragged away. 

The door is left open and Kiba laughs, low and dark as he turns his attention back to Gaara. The sound of a hand meeting skin and the following gasp are easy to hear, even from the hallway. ”Seems ya’ ain’t th’ only one sufferin’ tonight, pretty.”

Gaara grunts a response, not bothering to be embarrassed at the situation that had been walked in on. He just shifts back, seeking the push of Kiba’s fingers into him as his back bows. “Kiba, _please_.”

“Aw, ya’ desperate for me, sweetheart?” He croons softly, working fingers deeper until Gaara gasps with a soft whine, turning into a shocked cry as those fingers press against his prostate. “Mmmm, ya’ really have been real good all night. Might deserve a little somethin’, huh?” 

Gaara has a scathing reply, he really does. It’s on the tip of his tongue to tell Kiba to get the fuck on with it, or else maybe he’d track down Sasuke and relieve them both from the unerring teasing. 

Words are there and readily available until fingers retreat, leaving him empty with a whine that he would absolutely deny later. Big hands grip his hips, urging him to his side and then his back. The belt is long enough to twist with him, leaving Gaara’s arms over his head, blinking at Kiba with a faint frown. The brunet just offers a sharp-edged grin, dragging his hands up Gaara’s sides to his stomach to idly tease a pierced nipple. He has just enough room to bend his elbows, but not much more. 

Kiba moves up his body, leaving a harsh bite over his pectoral muscle, before moving to suck a harsh mark into the base of his throat. “Like ya’ like this. Get ta’ watch yer face while I take ya’ apart,” his hand comes up to grip Gaara’s chin, licking into his mouth. It’s not so much a battle of dominance as it is allowing Kiba to taste every bit of him. Gaara whines as his hips thrust up against Kiba and his cock catches on the edge of his jeans. Kiba swallows the sound with a pleased growl of his own as he breaks the kiss with a sharp bite to his lower lip. “Can’t hide all th’ pretty sounds ya’ make, neither,” Kiba leans down to kiss him again before climbing down off the bed, shoving his jeans down and kicking them off. It takes less than a minute, but it leaves Gaara squirming, arching against the air for some sort of friction. 

He stops when Kiba circles to the bottom of the bed, tanned skin over generous muscles and lithe limbs, decorated in ink and metal. He grabs a condom from the sheets, crawling up the bed in slow movements. He grips the foil between his teeth, dragging his hands up Gaara’s legs until he’s fit between them, sitting up enough to tear the wrapper open with one hand. He smooths the latex down his length, adding lube with a hiss at the cold slick. 

“So fuckin’ pretty,” the words come on a sigh, moving to hitch Gaara’s hips up over his knees. Gaara shifts, readjusting his body as much as he can, digging his heels into Kiba’s hips. “Yeah, yeah, gettin’ on with it, baby.”

Gaara grunts a response, but it turns into a gasped sigh as Kiba grips his cock and steadies himself to press into him slowly. Gaara gasps, hips rolling and Kiba sinks into him in one slow thrust. Gaara’s back arched sharply, shoulders pressed into the bed as his mouth hangs open. “ _Ohhh_ , fuck! Kiba!”

Kiba hitches Gaara’s legs over his arms, leaning over him to arch his back, reaching deeper as Gaara rolls to adjust with him. Kiba waits, panting and pressing kisses into his legs where he can reach until Gaara arches again, an impatient roll of his hips. 

His hips pull back until just the head of his cock remains stretching Gaara's body before thrusting back in. Hitting deep, and Gaara shouts, the sound caught in a groan as Kiba does it again, using his weight to bend the redhead under him nearly in half. The kiss that meets him is biting, caught somewhere between panting gasps and moans as Gaara jerks against the belt around his wrists. Each snap of Kiba's hips slaps against the reddened skin of Gaara's ass, making him cry out in time. 

"Fuck, baby, ya feel so fuckin' good," Kiba swears, driving his hips into him harder. "So good for me." 

Gaara shudders at the words, his whine turning into a breathless moan as Kiba shifts his angle to drive into his prostate with every punishing thrust. He shouts, writhing under the other's weight, twisting for more stimulation and jerking hard on his hands. He gasps out words, begging for more and less and more and _please, fuck, touch his cock for fuck's sake_. 

Kiba growls low, dropping Gaara's legs from his arms, sliding an arm under his back to maintain his angle as his body bows over Gaara. "So fuckin'... pretty, gorgeous," he pants, his other hand coming to wrap around Gaara's cock. He grips firm, stroking in pace with his thrusts when he can. "Gonna… gonna come so pretty fer me, ain't ya' sweetheart? So.. so good fer me." 

Gaara cries out, arching to pull Kiba closer as much as he can, heat rolling through him. He might call Kiba's name as a nail scrapes over his slit on an upstroke, eyes practically rolling back as heat surges through him, coiling low in his gut, balls tighten to his body. It rolls over him as Kiba leans to bite his nipple, teasing the pierced skin before widening his jaw to sink his teeth into the surrounding muscle. He feels the sharp teeth break the skin and his back arches, spilling over Kiba's fingers. He's trembling with it, sensitive and breathless beneath Kiba's hands. 

Kiba pants over him, almost stilling as he leans up to kiss Gaara slowly. Gaara groans at the taste of his own blood on Kiba's mouth, arching into him again. 

Hands shift, gripping his hips to leave bruises as Gaara shifts his hips. "C'mon, Kiba. Move." 

Kiba growls low, hips rolling to thrust into him harder. Focused more on his pleasure as he chases his own orgasm. Sweat drags their skin together, his grip on Gaara slipping a little as he fuck's into him. Kiba gasps out Gaara's name as his muscles tense, and Gaara clenches around him to encourage it along as Kiba thrust unsteadily through his orgasm. 

He barely catches himself on his elbows, panting against the side of Gaara’s neck. He pulls together enough sense to reach above them, a twist of his wrist releasing the belt from the headboard, and then untangling it from his wrist to toss aside. 

Gaara grunts as Kiba massages his wrists and arms slowly, feelings pins and needles as he flexes and brings his arms down to drag fingers through Kiba’s shaggy hair, pulling idly, but he doesn’t make the effort to hold on as Kiba stretches slowly to climb out of the bed, disposing of the condom and disappearing through the door to the bathroom. Gaara resists the urge to roll to his stomach until Kiba returns with a wet cloth, cleaning his own spend from his stomach, chest, and even lingering traces over his throat. Then he rolls with Kiba’s assistance to his stomach. There are a water bottle and generic pain pills offered to him while Kiba rubs the bruise cream over his skin. 

His hands get wiped on a cloth before wrestling the top sheet out from under Gaara before dropping to his back on the bed. Gaara grumbles as Kiba urges him to rest against his chest. “Yeah, yeah sweetheart. Ya’ get yer ass beat, ya’ get fuckin’ cuddled. Buck it up, buttercup.” 

Gaara huffs into his neck, but he relaxes with an arm over Kiba’s chest lazily. Idly, he traces the lines of tattoos over his ribs. “You know I’m going to get back at you with a flogger, right?”

Kiba presses lips to his temple with a grin. “Lookin’ forward to it, baby. Lookin’ forward to it.”


	2. sanctuary - kakashi/iruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka finally makes it to a show and finds it unexpectedly enjoyable. Which could very much have something to do with the silver-haired man Naruto introduces him to with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Sanctuary by Paradise Fears
> 
> There's... A lot of smut here. Some good conversation. Kakashi and Iruka get it on. 
> 
> Non-explicit sexy times: Kiba/Naruto, Gaara/Sasuke/Shikamaru, Kiba/Gaara/Sasuke, Naruto/Shikamaru  
> Explicit Sexy Times: Kakashi/Iruka, Kiba/Shikamaru/Neji/Naruto
> 
> Warnings for mentions of death and PTSD.

Iruka Umino considers himself an open-minded person. He’s been teaching long enough to see all sorts of students come through his classrooms. Teaching second grade had meant figuring out how to handle eight-year-olds with temper tantrums and parents who were well aware that their children are absolutely not little angels but will insist they are. Then, for some gods forsaken reason, he started teaching high school. Half his students were more stressed than he was, and they hadn’t even considered taxes, bills, or a credit score. He certainly didn’t remember having the kind of unparalleled _drama_ between the ages of fourteen and eighteen. He’s forever grateful that he wasn’t a counselor. 

It’s that open-mindedness that led him to actually show up to the invite to his former students’ band. It wasn’t necessarily his scene, and from what he knew of the four he wasn’t sure the music would be to his taste, but it had been a few years since he’d seen any of them in more than passing. The turnout is undeniably impressive. He’d heard Shikamaru Nara was working with the band, but it’s still somewhat of a surprise to see him draped lazily behind the merch table before the show.

A dark brow lifts at him, hands behind his neck with his feet kicked up on the table. He's grown up and filled out. Pierced ears are joined by a ring through his septum and the hint of tattoos showing beneath shirt sleeves “Sensei,” he drawls his words, kicking his feet off the table. He nods towards the stage, hands folded in front of him. “Come to see how your best and brightest have fallen?” He pauses, head tipped for a moment with a lazy smile. “And Naruto.”

The dig holds none of the heat it might have through their school years, and it makes him smile slightly. “You do know that Naruto scored higher than you on the SAT?” Mind, Shikamaru had slept through the majority of his classes, but still graduated Valedictorian. He declared the whole thing a drag and declined the speech (for the best, honestly, Iruka can’t imagine that speech going over well if he'd been forced into it), but he had scored off the charts in any of the tests they put in front of him that he could be bothered to take. Pure genius, defeated world champion chess players without breaking a sweat, and he’d deferred his scholarship offers to others in need, choosing instead to work with the band. 

Shikamaru scoffs, eyes rolling to the heavens for long moments. “That’s not exactly hard when I didn’t take the test.” Iruka has something to say about it, but the sound of an amp shudders on stage, dragging attention to it. Shikamaru sits forward, gripping Iruka’s wrist to warp a bright, neon orange wristband around his wrist. “Here, free drinks on us. Have fun, Sensei.” 

“Shikamaru, you’re old enough to drink. You can call me Iruka.”

Dark eyes swept over him in a slow crawl, leaning a chin on his hand. “Sure, I could. But you get this blush when I call you sensei,” he shrugs, and Iruka is struck somewhat senseless with no idea how to respond to that. He can feel the blush his former student mentioned creeping down his neck. Shikamaru smirks slowly, waving a hand at him. “Go on. Come by and say hey to the guys after the show.”

At a glance, there’s glitter in the young Nara’s hair, and when the band starts to play he can’t help but notice that the same glitter was all over Kiba. Curious, but the fact that he actually enjoys the show distracts him from it. He had known Kiba could sing from a very reluctant semester in the school’s choir, but Naruto had surprised him, comfortable with his guitar and the microphone. Smoky voices blending together and they find harmony together. Sasuke is almost lazy with his bass guitar, and Gaara is probably more animated behind the drums than Iruka had even seen him in school. 

While the music was alright, there’s more eccentric guitar and a threat of a mosh pit that he’s not entirely comfortable with. 

It doesn’t stop him from coming back. The second show he meets the infamous Kakashi Hatake, bodyguard, and tour bus driver. Among other things. 

That last bit is said with an outrageous wink from Naruto as he introduces them, a nudge in Iruka’s side with his tongue pressed to the back of his teeth. Kiba’s laugh is practically salacious, leaning to murmur something to Sasuke and Gaara that makes them laugh with a snort. For some reason, that makes Iruka flush like he’s been caught with his hand down his pants. It doesn’t help that Kakashi is gorgeous; tall and lanky, with gravity-defying grey hair, with an eyepatch over the left eye, and a mask that covers his face from the nose down, and the visible eye is an intriguing grey color that mysteriously sets Iruka’s heart beating hard. 

He’s not necessarily surprised when he arrives at a show and finds Temari, Gaara’s older sister, draped across Shikamaru’s lap behind the merch table. Iruka didn’t know the elder Sand siblings as well as he knew Gaara, but it’s not hard to see Shikamaru is easily enamored with her. Walking in on Sasuke with Neji Hyuga fucking over the counter in a bar’s bathroom after a show? Well, that had been a bit more of a shock. Kakashi had been right behind him but hadn’t been fazed. Just huffed, moved past them to a stall, and went back to the bar like nothing had happened. 

Iruka never had the opportunity to spend much time with the man until he was invited to an out of town show. The ride to the show had been eager and full of energy, the four bandmates along with Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro in the back of the tour bus, Kakashi and Iruka in the front seat. They’d chatted while the band talked about the show, plans, and playlist. They’re an odd group, but they fit together and work as a successful unit. Shikamaru complains about the amount of work being shoved on him with Sakura and Shino busy with classes, and Sasuke gripes about the time they’re forced to spend on the bus, while Kankuro, Naturo, and Kiba bicker lazily over cards and Temari ignores them all to nap. 

In all actuality, the majority of the rest of the band's team has other obligations, be it school or other business. Sakura is studying premed, and Shino is working to be a biologist. Ino is in nursing school, and Lee is studying to take over his teacher’s dojo. Hinata and Neji have family business to attend to, and Choji is out of town already for a culinary convention. Tenten just hates the tour bus and she sees no reason why she should be dragged out of town and sleep anywhere but her own bed.

Even in the large bus, space is limited, and Iruka doesn’t really take much notice of the close proximity of the passengers. 

It’s not until they’re on the bus on the way home that things seem to speed up. A good show, for sure, Temari and Kankuro getting caught up with some of the technicians from the venue and promising to catch a flight home soon left the bus with two fewer passengers but no less energy. It’s a glance toward the open back of the bus that takes Iruka’s attention and steals it.

“I thought Shikamaru was with Temari? And Sasuke and Neji.”

Kakashi glances in the rearview mirror, both eyes revealed for him to be able to drive. Faint conversation informed Iruka that Kakashi had been military, and during a mission, he’d been dealt damage to his left eye. Eventually, he had been forced to have it replaced. The new eye was almost red in the right lights, with black that swirled through it. It was engaging to say the least, and Iruka was enchanted by those eyes for a moment. 

A shrug hitches his shoulders, the glimpse of Sasuke in Gaara’s lap, leaning to curl his fingers in Shikamaru’s hair as he kisses him. Naruto is settled in Kiba’s lap, back to chest with his knees spread over the brunet’s casually. 

“Sometimes they are,” cool eyes flick to Iruka slowly before focusing back on the road. “Sometimes they’re not. Post-show adrenaline; Sasuke will jump just about everyone he can get his hands on and their pants off. It’s good for all of them.” 

Dark brows lift slightly before a gasp from the back draws his attention again. It’s Naruto, and Iruka can see where his tight jeans have been shoved down around his thighs, and his head tips back against Kiba’s shoulder. One of the singer’s hands is curled in thick blond hair, the other wrapped around his stomach, feet planted on the ground to encourage Naruto to rock back against him as he speaks low in his ear. Another grunt draws his attention back to the threesome on the other bus bench. Sasuke is on his knees, his mouth around Shikamaru’s cock while Gaara kneels behind him, slick fingers working into him with lazy focus. 

Iruka’s gaze snaps away from them, to Kakashi. Finding the man watching him out of the corner of his eye. “So they just…?” 

The question trails off as Kakashi studies him slowly before he focuses on the road. “Fuck around?” His brow lifts a little as a sharp moan gets cut off, muffled slightly by palm. “Sure. They’re young, maybe a little reckless,” he shrugs, focused on the road again, but Iruka can’t shake the feeling that Kakashi is watching him. “But they’re good for each other. They… It stays within the band, as far as I know. Half of them have known each other for at least a decade. Ino and Sakura tend to stick together, but Hinata and Lee get dragged into their bed more often than not.”

The words make Iruka flush a little in the dim lights of the cab, listening as Sasuke groans like he’s found absolution. Iruka chances a glance back, seeing Gaara’s chipped black nail polish as he presses his fingers into Sasuke’s hips, shoving the black tee-shirt up his back until he can bite at the raven’s spine as he thrust into him. Sasuke groans at the contact, pressing closer to Shikamaru as his head tips back, fingers curled in black hair. Naruto’s back arches as Kiba’s fingers dig into his hips, urging him up and back down into lazy thrusts, the blond fighting to get his jeans down past his knees to spread his legs.

“Do you ever…?” Iruka lets the question trail off, not entirely sure he wants the answer.

A brow lifts at him, head tipped to glance at him out of the corner of his eye for a moment. “Not when I’ve got a six-hour drive to get them home so Sasuke doesn’t bitch about sleeping on the tour bus,” he pauses briefly, the corner of his eye crinkling to indicate a smile beneath the still present mask. “Especially not when I’ve got someone far more interesting riding shotgun with me.”

Iruka blinks slowly, taking a minute to fully comprehend the statement. Then he flushes, glancing away. But the windshield reflects into the back of the bus that makes him flush more and he focuses on the knees of his jeans. There’s a hole starting in one, comfortable but old and frayed. “I’m just a high school teacher. That’s hardly interesting.”

Kakashi laughs sharply, head shaking a little. “I think that’s actually pretty incredible,” a brow lifts, flexing his hand on the bus’s wheel. “I’ve considered leaving the lot of them together on the side of the road, and they’re all technically adults. And at most, there’s fifteen of them in the house. And you can’t really ply an English Lit class with beer until they all shut up and cooperate.” 

“Well, it’s tempting sometimes,” Iruka laughs softly, head shaking. “They’re actually better than second graders. When you threaten to fail them, they actually get it. Then again, they’re more willing to tell you to fuck off and stay fucked off.” 

“Kiba?”

“Gaara, actually,” Kakashi makes a disbelieving noise and Iruka laughs, focused on him. “I confiscated his cigarettes before school. He showed up in my class after lunch with two packs and those exact words,” he exhales slowly. “Though, Kiba had some choice words for me over the years as well. I can’t deny that.”

Kakashi hums a little, laughing beneath the mask. ”Did Shikamaru really sleep through his classes?”

“He did. Most of them, at least. Art was one of his favorite subjects. He also took no shame in waking up just long enough to dismantle and absolutely destroy incorrect interpretations in class. From other students and teachers. Then going right back to sleep.”

It makes Kakashi laugh again, and the sound is engaging. Iruka can’t help it. Easy to talk to. Even as the sounds from the back of the bus get more energetic. They talk about work, the band, interests in movies, art, and pretty much anything else they can think of. The back of the bus quiets to mumbled conversations and the occasional curses and laughter. Songs for next time, Sasuke and Naruto cursing Kiba’s absolutely obsessive use of glitter.

About four hours into the trip they stop for gas, allowing the band out to stretch their legs and gather extra snacks for the rest of the drive (Choji packed an assortment, but they’d finished them all on the way there) and take smoke breaks because it wasn’t allowed on the bus. 

Iruka chooses not to mention that when Sasuke climbs out of the bus his shirt is on inside out, he’s fairly sure Shikamaru is wearing Kiba’s button-down, and Naruto has glitter spread over his cheek and through his hair. 

Kakashi leans against the side of the bus, both eyes still uncovered as he focuses up at the dark of the sky. Iruka leans a hip on the bus next to him, silently debating if the store will still be standing when the five rowdy boys inside are done. Kakashi blinks slowly, tipping his head to look at Iruka, smiling beneath the mask.

“Touring with the band everything you hoped it would be?”

“It beats grading stolen term papers and monitoring detention,” Iruka shrugs mildly. “Good company, but I can’t see myself giving up my day job.” 

Kakashi pauses for a moment, looking over Iruka slowly. “How’d you like to come home with me tonight?”

A breath, a pause as Iruka blinks at him. “...what?” 

He can’t see it in anything but his eyes, but his smile turns sharp with a smirk. “We’ve still got a couple of hours on the road, and it’ll be late when we get back,” he inhales, turning to lean a little closer. “It’s… Difficult not to let their enthusiasm get to us.”

Iruka swallows slowly, his throat working and the way Kakashi’s eyes follow the movement is gratifying. “I think I would very much like that.”

Kakashi hums at the agreement, leaning into him to press their lips together through the mask. It’s quick, fleeting, barely a tease of what could be. Then the door of the station opens, and the group tumbles out. Kiba has Gaara tucked under one arm and Sasuke under the other, laughing loudly. Shikamaru trails behind them, mumbling something as Naruto hangs on his back shamelessly. The five are a mess of limbs and bags hanging off arms and Iruka spots the twenty-four pack of cheap beer Sasuke carries under his arm. Kakashi rolls his eyes as he steps back to disengage the gas pump. 

“If any of you get sick in the back of the bus, you’re cleaning it up,” Kakashi’s brows lift at them, his look dry behind the mask. There’s a collective groan from the group, not none of them actually argue with the statement. 

Iruka’s head tips to him with an easy smile and a laugh. “Maybe I should start using beer to keep students in line.” 

The older man’s eyes dance with mirth as he slides into the driver’s seat, a brow ticking up at him. “Some of the more conservative parents might have some trouble accepting that. And the sex in the back of the classroom that keeps them compliant.” 

Iruka flushes again, ducking his head as he buckles himself in, but it’s not really something worth denying. Shikamaru had dumped Naruto off his back, but the blond had dropped to his knees between Shikamaru’s. 

The conversation is mostly easy, though Iruka can’t quite keep his gaze from occasionally drifting back. Gaara sprawled on his back with Sasuke between his legs, Kiba controlling the pace as he grips Sasuke’s hips, rocking into him and Gaara arching beneath their combined weights. 

…

The bus pulls around the house, parked behind a closed gate. Kakashi names off the cars in the drive, Neji, Sakura, Ino. No guarantee that anyone but Choji wasn’t there (still out of town), and Shino and Tenten didn’t usually spend the night. 

No one had gotten sick in the back of the bus, but the five boys had finished the beer. It somehow left Kiba and Naruto louder than they’d been before, drawing Neji out of the house, squinting at them as he frowns, eyes rolling as he mutters about being drunk and having work to get done. Ino and Sakura had occupied the spare room with Hinata. 

Kakashi and Iruka decline the invitation to come in for a drink, offering Neji a wave at his sigh, attempting to stop the wrestling match between Naruto and Kiba before it can devolve further than it already had. Kakashi’s hand stays warm on Iruka’s lower back, muttering something about never actually escaping if they let themselves get drawn into it. Iruka can’t help but agree at the yelp that sounds as they’re closing the gate behind them, and the bored response that it’s hardly the worst beating they’ve taken. 

The thoughts are pushed from his mind as Kakashi’s hands find his hips and he finds his back pressed to the side of a large truck. He only has moments to appreciate the lithe form pressed against his and the fact that Kakashi hooked fingers in his ever-present mask to pull it down before lips are covering his own and his hand drags to curl through thick grey hair. Softer than he expected of the gravity-defying locks, and he can’t seem to get enough.

A firm thigh presses firmly between his, and he realizes with sudden clarity he hadn’t had before that he’s hard. He had been so caught up in the kiss and Kakashi’s body pressed up against his, that his own arousal hadn’t even really registered. The hard press of Kakashi’s cock against his hip draws a moan, head dropping back against the truck behind him, allowing Kakashi to drop light kisses over the scar across his nose, before drawing his mouth along his throat with teeth and tongue. Hands grip his hips, pulling him closer in a grind that draws a gasp from him.

Heavy hands on his hips encourage the grind and Iruka moves with it, groans and gasps as Kakashi meets him for a kiss again, pressing close to him as his fingers dig into the older man’s shoulders. A hand catches beneath his thigh, and Iruka follows the wordless direction to lift the leg, ending with it wrapped around Kakashi’s hips, pressing them closer together through layers of denim. A hand finds skin beneath his tee-shirt, hot as a brand as it slides up his ribs. 

The distant squeal of tires and a car’s horn blaring bring Iruka startlingly back to the reality that they are very much out in the open, no matter how private the area feels. He gasps, fingers in Kakashi’s hair as he looks to him, licking his lips. “As tempted as I am to demand you fuck me here and now, I believe the offer was to take me home with you.”

Kakashi groans low, pressing into his neck with his reluctance to pull away. “You are incredibly tempting,” words are sighed against Iruka’s neck, hot breath making him shiver. “But, you’re right. If we stayed, we would end with an audience, and I want you to myself right now.”

A pointed look is tipped to the large bay window at the front of the band house as Kakashi pulls up his mask and steps back from Iruka. Just barely; a deep breath would brush their bodies together again, but enough to gather some control not to leap at one another again. 

Iruka nods slowly, licking his lips to gather his thoughts about himself again. His gaze cast over the window, then the security cameras that sweep over the driveway and the vehicles (and in turn, any people) parked there. “Well, as impressive as the performance on the bus was, they should probably work a little harder for a show like that.” 

When Iruka turns back to Kakashi, he can see the smirk behind the mask, even as he leans forward for a kiss through the cloth. “You’re going to be so much fun.” 

Iruka blinks at him as the truck behind him unlocks and Kakashi opens the passenger side door to him before circling to climb into the driver’s seat.

It's past four in the morning and the streets are nearly empty. 

"Iruka," the gentle tone of Kakashi's voice indicates that it's the second or third time he's said the name, and his brows lift to turn his attention to Kakashi. The man is still watching the road, but there's a telltale twinkle in his eye. He makes a questioning sound, brows lifting. "Are you still hard?"

The question makes his flush, and he realizes that yes, yes he is. He shifts a little, hands coming to cover himself as he swallows. “I…” He swallows thickly, pressing back in his seat his flushes. “I am.” 

Kakashi licks his lips beneath the mask, and Iruka follows the motion, caught up in it. “The streets are pretty much empty,” he speaks slowly glancing at the teacher as he drives through the streets. “You should touch yourself.” 

Iruka’s breath stutters out of him, gaze wide on Kakashi as the truck glides to a smooth stop at a sign. “W-what?”

Kakashi’s gaze finds his, hot and intent on his face. “When I get you home, I want to get down on my knees and blow you. And I want you absolutely desperate for me when I do.”

Heat spikes through him and Iruka gasps a little helplessly. He has to grip himself to offer a mix of relief and reign in on his crumbling self-control. “That’s not going to be an issue. But if you keep talking like that, it’ll be over before we can get the chance to have real fun, and I’m not as young as I once was.”

The grin Kakashi flashes him is damn-near feral, even through the mask. “I don’t think you give yourself nearly enough credit, Iruka. Besides, are you really going to let a bunch of twenty-somethings show you up with hormones and enthusiasm?” 

Memories from the back of the bus start a fresh flush across Iruka’s face and he can feel it spreading steadily down his chest. But he can’t seem to stop the motion of his hand pressing against the front of his jeans, just some sort of relief and friction. His head tips back against the seat with a groan that’s wholly pornographic in the confined space of the car. “That is _not_ helping my situation unless your goal is for me to come in my pants right now.” 

Kakashi’s smile stays evident through the mask, his eyes on the road. “If you hold out until I can get my mouth on you, I will absolutely make it worth the wait for you to get it up again. I’ve got a whole selection of toys to entertain us.” 

“Has it been that long since I got laid, or will you be getting off with me somewhere along the way there?”

“Oh, I’m fairly sure,” his gaze is heated at a glance, pulling up into the driveway of a modest house, the truck rumbling to a stop. “That I’m not going to make it long past getting my mouth on you.”

Iruka isn't given much of a chance to respond, because as soon as the truck's engine is shut off, Kakashi is leaning across the seat, meeting him in a kiss. He has no idea when the other man pulled his mask down, but he doesn't really care. Because Kakashi has a hand on his cock and he's kissing the hell out of him. 

He gasps when his zipper pulls down, and his cock is pulled from his boxers. Bare skin wrapped around the heated flesh is as close to heaven as Iruka has ever managed. And then he's proved wrong again, because Kakashi is moving down his body, and then the silver-haired man is wrapping lips around his cock and _fuck_ that's heaven. Really, truly, the hot, wet heat of a gorgeous mouth stretched around his cock as he swallows him down like he's dying for it. 

"Fuck," he swears loudly in the confines of the car, helpless to the way his hips thrust up into his mouth. The seatbelt restricts his movements in the best of ways as his fingers bury in thick silver hair. "Fuck, Kakashi, I can't last."

His only response is an enthusiastic groan as Kakashi swallows him down to the base. Iruka squirms in his seat as he gasps, orgasm working through him faster than expected. Kakashi swallows again and Iruka can't hold back anymore. He's coming down Kakashi's throat with a strangled cry. 

He's shuddering in his seat as Kakashi pulls away, blinking hazily but he keeps the hand in silver hair to drag the other man into a heated kiss. It breaks slowly, and Kakashi grins at him. 

"You taste amazing, Iruka."

Iruka flushes at the words, swallowing as he moves to pull the seat belt off. "Let me return the favor?" 

Kakashi's pinkened cheeks are just visible in the barely-there light of the fading street lamps, but it's visible. Iruka thinks suddenly that he's beautiful. The scar just makes him more gorgeous. "That's uh…" he swallows, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's already resolved itself. I told you I wouldn't make it through getting a taste of you." 

Dark eyes blink at him slowly, attempting to really take in that information. His gaze drifts from Kakashi's engaging face to the front of black jeans and back again. "You mean you… from me?" He'll never admit to the squeak to his voice, heat rising in his cheeks. 

A hand still rubs the back of his neck as Kakashi shrugs, and before he can respond, Iruka has reached across the seat, gripping his shirt to pull him in to kiss, fingers threading through the hair at the back of his neck. Kakashi groans into it, pulling Iruka closer, getting a hand under his shirt. Iruka practically climbs into his lap right there in the truck, fully prepared to grind against him like a teenager. But his elbow knocks into the horn and the sound startled them both. 

Kakashi laughs softly, pressing a kiss against Iruka's cheek. "We should probably head inside."

Iruka's cheeks are flushed brightly as he nods, running a hand through his hair as he settles back in his seat. They're in the truck in Kakashi's driveway, and while the other man might have come in his pants, Iruka is still there with his spent cock hanging out of his jeans. He tucks himself away under Iruka's watchful gaze, stepping out of the truck and moving around the front to follow Kakashi to the front door. 

They're barely inside before Kakashi presses against him, backing him to a wall as hands run over his sides, catching beneath his shirt to touch his skin. Iruka groans, hands finding his shoulders as their lips meet, feeling the slow stirring of arousal in his gut. A slow burn that he can take the time to enjoy now that the initial rush is over. 

Kakashi tastes his mouth slowly, licking into him gently as his hands skim Iruka's ribs. Iruka returns the favor, scratching gently at Kakashi's scalp, and the older man groans against him. 

Eventually, air becomes an absolute necessity, and the kiss breaks, leaving them panting against one another. 

"I need to get out of these pants," Kakashi's words are low as he rests his forehead against Iruka's, leaning into his body. "And I'd really like to get you out of yours and into my bed." 

Iruka feels heat flood his cheeks with the words, nodding as he trails hands over fabric-covered skin. "Lead the way." 

The bedroom is an organized mess, sheets rumbled and a desk in the corner. There are few personal items, a couple of framed photos, and a pair of orange goggles set on a shelf. Kakashi runs a hand through his hair, clearly in his own space as he leans into Iruka. 

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to rinse off. There are water and Gatorade in the mini-fridge." 

Iruka nods, easily distracted by the kiss he's pulled into before the silver-haired man moves through a door he can only assume to be the bathroom. He finds a bottle of water before exploring the room slowly. One of the photos shows a younger Kakashi, without his scar, dressed in fatigues with three other people. A dark-haired woman with a kind smile, a medkit at her knees where she sits between Kakashi and a dark-haired man with a brilliant smile, the goggles on the shelf resting in his mess of dark hair in the photo. The woman had her arms wrapped around both of them, looking like she'd dragged Kakashi into the photo with them. A blond man stands behind them, trying to look stern and failing as he smiles as well, a hand on the younger men's shoulders. They're clearly military, though he can't recognize the uniforms. 

"My team," Kakashi's voice makes Iruka jump a little, turning to the man standing behind him. He's mostly bare but for a towel around his waist and Iruka realizes he must have spent longer than intended studying the picture. Kakashi's gaze doesn't leave it, a little distant. "Rin and Obito, and our captain, Minato. Special ops."

"You don't look much older than the kids in the band," Iruka notes, gaze shifting from Kakashi to the photo and back. 

He shrugs, leaning into Iruka's shoulder. "We weren't. I was Neji's age, twenty-two, Rin, and Obito twenty-five. Minato was thirty-three, wife, and baby at home," There's pain in his voice, a tense coil of muscles as he breathes in. "I hated those stupid goggles Obito insisted on, outside of regulation but so was our unit so he got away with it. Never thought they'd be all I had left of any of them." 

Iruka doesn't know what to say; he never has. He remembers all the empty condolences when his parents were killed. No matter how heartfelt, they never changed anything. It still hurts, and words don't change that. He shifts a bit, wrapping an arm around Kakashi's hips and pressing a kiss to his shoulder instead. The motion spurs the other man, apparently shaken out of his memories with a sigh. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to get so deep and dark there. Kinda kills the whole half-naked seduction plan I had coming back in here."

Iruka's head shakes. "You should remember your precious people. There's nothing to apologize for," he shrugs slightly, leaning back a bit. "And half-naked seduction plans are entirely on the table. Please, don't let me stop you." He's teasing lightly, drawing hands over bare sides that he's finally able to see. 

Kakashi's laugh is still quiet, but he turns in Iruka's grip, curling fingers through dark hair. "You're gorgeous with your hair down," the words are quiet, leaning to press a kiss against the scar that bridges Iruka's face. "And you're distinctly overdressed." 

"Do something about it, then," he's feeling decidedly bold, leaning forward to kiss Kakashi's neck, dragging teeth beneath his jaw as he explores the planes of Kakashi's hips and sides, dropping kisses against the base of his throat. He's distracted by the skin under his mouth, working a mark into the pale column of Kakashi's throat as he's walked backwards. He's not forced to release the skin until the bed hits the back of his knees and he topples back on the bed. He focuses up on Kakashi, his eyes swallowed by dark pupils as he offers Iruka a sharp grin. 

He doesn’t have much of a chance to appreciate it long before his shirt is being pulled up over his head. He lifts his arms to assist, not bothering to see where it’s tossed aside. He leans forward to press lips to the scarred stomach before him. Kakashi allows it, curling fingers through Iruka’s hair slowly before shifting to kneel between his knees, reaching for Iruka’s belt, undoing the belt with deliberate slowness. He focuses his gaze on Iruka, mismatched gaze bright as he drags the belt out of the loops to be tossed to the side. He can’t help the gasp, heat stirring in his gut again, spreading a flush over his cheeks as it begins to spread down his neck and chest. A hand on his stomach urges him to rest back on his elbows as Kakashi kisses his stomach, tugging open the button on his jeans to drag the zipper down slowly. Iruka lifts his lips with the unspoken order, assisting as Kakashi tugs his pants down, hooking fingers in his boxers as well to pull them down as well. 

“So fucking pretty,” Kakashi licks his lips slowly as he reveals Iruka’s skin, bared to him as his pants get tossed aside and he’s sprawled naked in Kakashi’s sheets. 

“Now who’s overdressed?” Iruka’s breathless as he watches Kakashi shift up his body again. The man responds with a bright grin, licking a stripe up his body, loosening the towel to lean over him with bare skin. “Fuck.” 

Kakashi leans over him, drawing a groan as their bare skin drags together. “Yeah,” he sighs out the word, allowing Iruka’s legs to wrap around his hips as he meets him in a slow kiss. His cock is swelling again with the heat of Kakashi’s body over his, the swelling of the silver-haired man’s cock against him as well. Iruka’s body arches against him, body rolling slowly against him. Kakashi swears loud as Iruaka works a hand between them to grip both their cocks in his hand. Stroking as Kakashi’s hips roll hard against him. 

Iruka wraps his other arm around Kakashi’s shoulder, holding him close as he moves, teeth pressing into his skin firmly. “Kashi. I want you to fuck me.”

A shudder runs through the man above him, nodding into Iruka’s neck and swallowing as he pulls away with a parting kiss. “Yeah, yes. Fuck. You, you get comfortable. I’m gonna grab lube and condoms.”

He swallows, moving up the bed until he’s resting on the pillows, debating the best position, but he really wants to see Kakashi, so he settles on his back as the other man drops supplies on the bed. Iruka’s flush deepens as Kakashi urges his hips up just enough to fit a pillow beneath them, leaving him feeling exposed under the other’s intense gaze as hands draw up his thighs. Kakashi leans over him for a slow skin, pressing their lips together in a long, languid kiss. Tongues meet as lips part, dragging closer as their bodies press together in a firm slide. Iruka’s hands slide down his skin, moving until he can grasp Kakashi’s cock again, licking over the other man’s lips. 

“I don’t know why I wasn’t expecting the silver to be natural,” Iruka lets out a quiet sigh, swallowing as he looks up at him as fingers drag through the treasure trail of silver hair, leading down to the neat thatch of public hair of the same shade. “You are ridiculously attractive. What the hell are you doing bringing me home?”

A blink and Kakashi shifts back to look down at him with lifted brows. “Iruka, you are absolutely gorgeous,” Kakashi skims his hands up the thighs of the man beneath him, framing his hips in calloused hands. “Intelligent, charming,” he presses a kiss to his stomach slowly, dragging his tongue up the other’s stomach. “Patient and creative,” he leaves a mark on Iruka’s collarbone. “And so, so insanely hot. How can you possibly think you’re not? I’ve wanted to get in our pants since the first time I met you. Your hair, the scar, you’re so kind and honestly Iruka, I came in my pants giving you a blowjob.”

Iruka's flushed bright under the attention, swallowing when his throat is suddenly thick. "Well, when you put it like that," fingers curl in Kakashi's hair before sitting up to kiss him again. "I think you're pretty well into my pants. Think you might want to get inside me?" 

Kakashi blinks at him before his face breaks up in a grin. "You're adorable, fuck," he snorts, head shaking as he leans down to kiss him slowly. Iruka isn't sure when he managed to get lube on his fingers, but the fingers that drift over his hole are coated in the slick substance. Iruka's arms drift around his neck and his legs spread to allow him plenty of room to move. 

It's been long enough since he was laid, but the first press of a finger is slow and slick and he arches into it. His hips arch into the feeling, clutching hard at Kakashi's shoulders as he rolls his body into the stretch. Fingers retreat just slightly as Kakashi's lips drift from Iruka's, dragging down his neck, and it leaves his mouth free to gasp and groan as two fingers return. It's still a tight slide and his breath stutters out of him with the pressure. He feels Kakashi pauses, breathing over him as lips press beneath his jaw and he works to breathe as well. Relaxing to let fingers move and scissor, stretching him as his legs spread a bit more. 

"Keep going," it's an order, panted into Kakashi's neck as Iruka presses back into the fingers that reach as deeply as they can, stopped by the rest of his hand. 

Kakashi groans softly against his skin, pressing close to drag his mouth over his shoulder. "You're going to feel so fucking perfect." The fingers shift and curl and Iruka shouts some version of Kakashi's name as pleasure sparks through him. The low simmering pleasure hits a rolling boil as his back arches. "There we go. I've got you."

He presses back on three fingers, back arching as Kakashi catches his legs to change the angle as he works him open. 

"Now, 'kashi, please. I need to feel you," he pants, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as Kakashi retreats. His gaze meets Iruka's all dark lust as he grips foil between his teeth to rip it open. It's gratifying to see him fumble the rubber as he spreads it over his cock where it stands flush between his legs. Then he's slicking lube over himself and Iruka allows him to drag his legs over muscled shoulders. 

He doesn't realize he's holding his breath until Kakashi smooths hands down his thighs and tells him gently to breathe. When he does, he feels the blunt head of Kakashi's cock pressing against his entrance and he breathes again to roll his hips into the pressure as Kakashi presses forward. 

Anything he might have said dies as he moans at the feeling. The slight burn and stretch of muscles giving way to the feeling of being filled. Kakashi gives him time to adjust, thrusts slow and shallow until his hips rest flush with Iruka's ass and they're both panting. Thighs press firmly against Kakashi’s sides as Iruka tips his head back with a sigh. His muscles tense, testing the full press of Kakashi’s cock inside him, and the man above him gasps unsteadily. 

“You’re making me feel like a teenager about to go off in a couple of thrusts, fuck,” Kakashi laughs softly into his shoulder, and Iruka curls fingers lightly through his hair. 

His laugh is soft if a little strained. “Does that mean you’re not planning to fuck me now, or shall we just stay like this until you’re ready to fuck me into your mattress?”

Kakashi’s eyes narrow on him for a moment, and Iruka only has a moment to prepare before the man’s hips hitch back and snap forward again. It’s not hard, barely a thrust, but it’s enough to have Iruka squirming in his grip with a gasp. “I think I’m going to take option three and fuck you through the mattress right now.” 

“ _Fuck, yes_ ,” Iruka’s enthusiastic response is met with another thrust, harder this time, and Iruka shouts. Kakashi finds a rhythm, pulling out until only the head of his cock remains before snapping his hips forward into him. He adjusts his angle, shifting Iruka’s legs until the brunet nearly screams under him, hands clenching at the sheets almost desperately. He works to roll his hips back against Kakashi as much as he can, but Kakashi’s hands on his hips mostly hold him in place, shuddering under the force of his will. 

The pillow under his hips helps maintain the angle as Kakashi drops one of his legs to lean over his body, wrapping a calloused hand around Iruka’s dripping cock as he meets him for a kiss. Iruka gasps into it, arching to press forward, curling his fingers into the soft strands of soft silver hair between his fingers. Pulling and encouraging Kakashi’s rough moan as his hips stutter, fucking harder into him. The direct and persistent assault on his prostate is enough to keep him pulling Kakashi’s hair, gasping into his mouth when he can no longer coordinate the kiss, nails dipping into his shoulder where a hand drags over his skin.

Kakashi twists his hand over the hand of his cock, dragging precome over the skin and spreading down as he strokes him faster. 

“Iruka, fuck,” he gasps in Iruka’s ear, biting slowly at the edge of his jaw. “I can’t… I can’t last much longer. Are you going to come for me?” 

Iruka groans, back arching to press into the thrusts that smack into his ass with force that would threaten to push him up the bed if Kakashi’s hold on him weren’t so strong. “Yes, fuck Kashi,” he gasps out the words, body clenching around him as he rocks into his thrusts. Kakashi gasps, growls out his name to twist his wrist as his hips stutter, a desperate shout falling from his lips as he comes. Iruka comes after him, body clenching around his cock as he spills himself into the condom and Iruka covers their stomachs in his own seed. 

Kakashi releases the leg still in his grasp, dropping over him with a sigh. He doesn’t collapse completely, resting on his elbows over him to comb fingers through Iruka's hair slowly. 

Iruka blinks an eye open at him slowly. "Someday, very soon, I'm going to return that blowjob. Just so you know. Fair warning at all."

"Fair warning, huh?" Kakashi laughs, leaning down to kiss him slowly. "If we're returning favors, the fucking is one you're welcome to return as well." His brows lift a little at him with a grin as Iruka laughs softly. 

Eventually, Kakashi pulls away slowly, tying off his condom to toss it to the side, grabbing his towel off the floor to wipe them both clean before dropping on the bed next to him. 

"I haven't stayed up all night since I first became a teacher," Iruka's nose wrinkles with a laugh. "And that makes me feel incredibly old."

Kakashi snorts softly, rolling to his side to study him carefully. "I'm older than you."

"You certainly fuck like a college student, if that helps," Iruka offers the smile with a laugh. Kakashi grins and leans to kiss him, tangling fingers in his hair. "Fuck," his head shakes slightly to break the kiss. "I can't get it up again so quickly, give me some time, maybe a Gatorade."

Grey brows lift at him with a smile, cupping his cheek softly. "How about tea and a sunrise?" 

Iruka nods slowly, helpless to meet his smile with anything but one of his own. Kakashi lends him a pair of sweatpants, leading through the house to the modest kitchen to start the kettle. Iruka digs through his tea collection while Kakashi digs leftovers out of the fridge for them. 

"Can I ask you something rather personal? You're welcome to tell me if it's none of my business." 

Kakashi leans on the counter, chopstick picking through a container with a shrug. "Ask away." 

"Your eye. You can see to drive. Is the patch… I'm not sure how to ask politely, and now that I'm asking, it's incredibly inappropriate," Iruka ducks his head, swallowing as he looks at the tea canister in his hands. 

Kakashi's hands come out to take Iruka's, waiting until he looks up at him. "It's alright, Iruka," he shakes his head as the kettle goes off, moving to put the tea in diffusers and pouring water over them. "The lights at clubs cause eye strain. It's easier when we're at shows or too bright sunlight. With the mask, it creates an air of mystery. Helps with the bodyguard gig," another shrug. "I didn't get it replaced until a couple of years after the initial attack and my eye injury kept deteriorating." 

Iruka nods slowly, chewing his lower lip slowly, allowing himself to be led out to a large patio. Kakashi pulls him close in a lawn chair, allowing Iruka to settle against his chest. 

The sun's just barely begun to rise, rays coloring the sky purple and pink. "The Man in your photo, Obito?" Iruka's words are slow, and he stops as Kakashi inhales sharply. 

"Looks a lot like Sasuke, right?" His head tips when Iruka doesn't continue his question. "Cousins, actually. I didn't realize until I met them. I'm a little surprised you didn't notice Minato as well."

"The name's familiar, but the closest comparison I could make was Naruto," Kakashi hums affirmatively at his back and Iruka shifts to look at him. "What?"

"I told you our captain had a wife and kid at home. I thought I'd seen a ghost the first time I met him. He could be Minato at that age."

"I thought Naruto's parents were killed by that serial killer. Called himself the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Iruka's trying to think back to the files he'd had from school, and that's what it had said. 

Kakashi's arm tightens around his waist as he nods. "They did. He was on leave when they were attacked," Kakashi's gaze is distant, and Iruka presses close in his arms, rubbing a hand over the arm around his waist. Kakashi presses a kiss to his temple. "The killer had a knife on Naruto, left those scars on his cheeks, and Minato mustered the last of his strength to save his son. Fucked up, the things we survived in war and he died at the hands of some bastard who wanted to hurt strangers just because."

"I didn't mean to bring up something painful," Iruka rubs the bridge of his nose, the memory of his own parents' death and his memories of it. 

Kakashi shakes his head, pressing into Iruka's neck to kiss the slope of a bare shoulder. "It would have come up eventually. I was still recovering from the attack that killed… Killed Rin and Obito when I heard," his voice is low and distant as he breathes out. "I remember being so grateful he wasn't on that mission with us, and then that…" he shivers against Iruka's back, and the teacher shifts, setting his tea aside to wrap arms around his shoulders, allowing his face to press into his neck. The man inhales slowly, rubbing a hand up his back slowly. "I'm surprised you didn't ask about the mask. Most people do."

Iruka shrugs against him, running his hand through silver hair. "I'd rather assumed it was so you weren't jumped by random strangers at every turn." 

The lighter tone draws a soft laugh, but Kakashi shakes his head slightly. "It helps, sure. But," he swallows with a shrug. "When I first deployed it was safety. Desert sands and potential chemical agents and a sense of anonymity when dealing with potential enemy agents. Special ops missions got more complicated and I did work with bomb squads and other hazardous materials made it more essential. Helped separate Kakashi the person from Hatake the soldier. After the ambush that took my team, I had panic attacks for a long time. While I was still enlisted nobody questioned it, but even after I came home it wasn't something I let go of. The mask helps. Like the oxygen masks, it helps me feel like I can breathe. My therapist calls it a coping mechanism, and allowing myself to be without it with certain people means he doesn't call it unhealthy. I call it a security blanket, but," He shrugs glancing up at Iruka through pale lashes that catch the sun's rising light. "Probably should've mentioned the irrational PTSD before dragging you into bed, huh?" 

Iruka's hands cup his cheeks slowly, brushing the scar as he looks at him seriously. He leans to kiss the skin softly, pressing close. "You think any of that would have changed my mind?" His brows pull together as Kakashi looks at him with quiet eyes. "Kakashi Hatake, _anyone_ would be lucky to spend a night with you, and I'd rather hoped to spend more than one. Maybe not getting breakfast, but lunch? A date that's not a loud music venue or a bus with rowdy band members fucking in the back." 

The gaze Kakashi settles on his face is searching, and Iruka allows it, fingers sliding through his hair to his shoulders. "If I'd known last night was a date, I'd have worn the jeans that really fit my ass."

"Well I don't put out for just anyone, and those jeans did a pretty damn good job. Any more and we might not have made it out of the band's driveway," Iruka snorts softly, leaning to meet the kiss Kakashi offers him, allowing himself to be pulled closer to his chest. "Take me back to bed and you can show me what proper date attire is later?" 

Kakashi's grin is brilliant, laughing as he sweeps Iruka up in his arms, and Iruka kisses him as he does just that. 

...

“Do you think they’ll fuck?” 

Naruto’s stretched out on his side in Kiba’s bed, naked and breathless where he’s pressed front to front with Shikamaru. Fingers card through dark hair, loosened from its tie as he pants into the blond’s neck. Kiba presses behind Shikamaru, hands on his hips to thrust slowly into the body before him. The pace is comfortable and almost lazy, biting marks into Shikamaru’s back and shoulders as he moves. It makes Shikamaru pant and he squirms helplessly, hands clutching at Naruto and the sheets, unable to convince Kiba to move faster or harder.

He hums faintly, blinking over Shikamaru’s shoulder. “Way they were lookin’ at each other, I’d be surprised if they weren’t on round two or three by now.”

The words are steady, but Shikamaru manages a roll of his hips that forces a series of rough thrusts, hard and deep. Kiba’s fingers tighten enough to leave crescent imprints from his nails before he settles again. Naruto huffs slightly as Shikamaru gasps into his neck, nails dragging over his side. 

“Whose sex life are you speculating about that you’re not already deeply involved in?” 

Neji follows his voice through the door, moving smoothly to close the door behind him. Sweat pants ride low on his hips, neatly tying off the braid of smooth black hair before dropping it over his shoulder. 

“Iruka and Kakashi,” Naruto shrugs slightly, rolling to his back to watch Neji pick his way across Kiba’s dimly lit room. “Pretty sure the low-grade sexual tension between them’s finally reached the fever pitch.” 

“All the fucking on the bus might’ve helped move it along,” Kiba adds, voice muffled against Shikamaru’s throat, teeth pressed into skin.

Neji hums a noncommittal noise, stripping out of his sweats at Naruto’s side of the bed. He urges the blond back onto his side to press behind him. “Considering they very nearly fucked against the side of Kakashi’s truck, Kiba’s assessment probably isn’t far off.”

“Damn,” Naruto’s words are mumbled on a groan as Neji slides questioning fingers inside him. He’s still slick from Kiba and Shikamaru on the bus, and two fingers sink into the knuckles easily. “And we missed tha-ah! That show?” 

Neji hums softly, a smirk against the blond’s shoulder as he lines his cock up with his hole to thrust in slowly. An arm snakes around Naruto’s waist, holding him close to his chest. “If they’d gone further, I would have alerted you. As it is, the security cameras captured it.”

Kiba snorts into Shikamaru’s neck, licking a long line up his skin to bite behind his ear. “Bet it’s hot. Surprised Kakashi hasn’t slammed ‘im up against an available wall before now.” 

“Some of that oh-so-rarely exercised self-control,” Neji flashes Kiba a smirk over Naruto’s shoulders, gaze drifting over Shikamaru as his body arches into Kiba’s chest, practically clawing at the sheets. “Have you been at this since you came up here?” 

“Pretty much,” Kiba shrugs faintly, pressing a hand to Shikamaru’s chest, and the other grasps his hand, curling their fingers together to squeeze hard. “Wanted t’see if ya’ were gonna join us. Polite n’ all, since Gaara n’ Sasuke need more time t’unwind after a show.”

“Speak for your fucking self, Kiba. Fucking _sadist_ , and a kink for deni--ah, fuck!”

His words cut off as Kiba growls low in his ear, teeth pressing into his shoulder as he thrusts into him hard, allowing Shikamaru to hold onto him as he settles back into his sedate pace. “Long enough we’ve clearly forgotten our manners. Though, ya’ did take fuckin’ forever, Princess.”

Lilac eyes roll, shoulder lifting as he catches Naruto’s wrist when he reaches for his own cock. “I had work to finish. And Hinata is otherwise occupied.” 

“In other words, Sakura and Ino waited until you were distracted and spirited her off to their room?” 

Neji shakes his head a little as he exhales. “They actually started on the couch until I told them to get a room and they did.” Kiba snorts a laugh, and Shikamaru uses his distraction to drag the hand in his grip up to his mouth and bite into Kiba’s forearm. He maintains the grip even as Kiba growls against his shoulder. Neji hums softly with a faint smirk. “I think he’s telling you to fuck him properly. Since decorum and whatever else you were holding out for have clearly been fulfilled as I am here now.”

“Who the fucks says ‘decorum’ during sex, fuck, Neji,” Naruto’s complaint comes with a grunt as he presses back into the body at his back. His hips roll slowly, clenching as Neji thrust into him to make him gasp. “Seriously, I’m going to get offended if you two keep up the pleasant conversation with a dick in my ass.”

Kiba laughs shamelessly, nuzzling into Shikamaru’s neck, shifting a little. "Didn't seem t'mind when it was just Shika gettin' fucked, did ya?" He shoves the other’s top leg until he can settle astride Shikamaru’s bottom leg, shifting his angle. “Whatcha say, sweetheart?” He thrusts slowly, making Shikamaru keen into the grip his teeth still have on Kiba’s forearm. “Wanna get fucked right?” He thrust again, getting leverage with his knees to gain power behind it and Shikamaru actually shouts, allowing Kiba to reclaim his arm to brace himself on the bed. Shikamaru twists his upper body, muffling his shouts as Kiba uses his weight to keep his hips right where he wants them.

Neji shifts an arm under Naruto to press slender fingers against his throat lightly, the other hand releasing the blond’s wrists to stroke his cock in pace with his thrusts, both steadily increasing in speed.

“Aren’t they pretty together, Naru?” Neji’s voice is low against his ear, only a faint tremor in his voice showing how the clench of Naruto’s ass around his cock affects him. “All ink and metal. You look just as lovely being taken apart. Desperate and barely clinging to your senses,” his teeth drag just over the ball of Naruto’s shoulder. “Completely undone in the best way.”

Naruto gasps, rocking back against Neji’s thrusts and forward into the curl of his hand around his cock. His words are indistinct, but he manages to focus blue eyes on the two beside them. Kiba has his fist curled through Shikamaru’s hair, pulling his head back as he growls in his ear. Naruto can’t hear what’s being said, but with his head pulled back, Shikamaru can’t muffle his sounds. 

It’s ridiculously hot and it has Naruto shuddering as he thrusts back against Neji. Kiba fits his teeth against the back of Shikamaru’s neck, dropping a hand down to stroke him. It’s all it takes for him after the teasing pace Kiba had set to fall over the edge, nearly screaming his climax as it rocks through him. Naruto comes not far behind him, adding to the slick mess on the top sheet. 

It’s not long for Kiba after, his self-control to tease snapping as he rocks his hips in sharp, rough thrusts. Shikamaru is pliant beneath him, but he reaches back to grip Kiba’s hair, pulling roughly. Kiba snarls into his neck, sinking his teeth in hard enough that it will surely leave a mark, and gripping the hips beneath his hands with bruising force as he comes. He sinks over Shikamaru, making the half-hearted effort not to collapse on top of him. He almost makes it, though Shikamaru still grumbles a complaint at the weight that drops against him. 

Neji urges Naruto further to his stomach to get better leverage, rocking his cock into the hot, clenching channel provided to him. Shikamaru rouses himself just enough to reach, pressing his fingers into Neji’s hair near the scalp to pull hard. “C’mon, Neji. Been working hard all day. You deserve this,” he pulls again, shifting, even with Kiba’s complaint, to drag Neji into a biting kiss.

Naruto grunts agreement, clenching his ass with as much as he could focus around Neji’s cock, and the man over him loses the tight grip on his control. His hips press hard against Naruto’s ass as he spills, his groan caught up in Shikamaru’s mouth. 

The four are a panting, sweaty pile of limbs before Neji manages to extract himself, tugging Kiba’s hair as he moves around the bed to encourage him to strip the top sheet from beneath Naruto and Shikamaru as he moves to get warm towels from the bathroom. He cleans himself up, tossing a towel to Kiba as he moves to Naruto, wiping his stomach clean before moving between his legs. 

“Safe sex makes clean up so much easier,” Kiba mumbles his words as he cleans Shikamaru, grinning as Shikamaru grumbles at him

"You sheets survive the glitter, I think they'll survive come," words are mumbled as Shikamaru stretches. "I want a cigarette and you're carrying me outside." 

Kiba's eyes roll, but he doesn't argue, tossing sheets and towels into his hamper to be handled in the morning. Shikamaru grunts as Kiba lifts him, and Kiba glances at Neji as Naruto releases a snore. "Comin'?" 

Neji shakes his head, nuzzling into Naruto's neck. "No, I smoked before I came up. Go on. We'll be here."

Kiba nods as Shikamaru nuzzles into his neck with a hint of teeth. "Probably won't be long. Been a long night." 

“Consider a shower,” Neji mumbles as he presses his face into Naruto’s hair. “You’ve gotten more than enough glitter all over the bed tonight.” Kiba flips him off with a huff as he moves out of the room, though Neji can hear Shikamaru’s complaint about how troublesome it is to get glitter out of his _everywhere_ after a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had honestly debated breaking this into two parts, but I couldn't find a good spot to do it, so I didn't. So y'all get smut and smut and conversation and more smut. 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me pretending I'm a real writer.


	3. connect the dots - kakashi/shikamaru/iruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru goes to Kakashi's for somewhere quiet to think. Kakashi and Iruka make nothing thinking a far more appealing option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Connect the Dots by The Spill Canvas
> 
> I didn't plan this. At all. Things happened and then there was this and I'm sitting at my laptop wondering when this became my life. I have no self-control so I'm posting this way too soon.
> 
> Anyways! Kakashi/Shika/Iruka sandwich. 
> 
> Warnings for double penetration and explicit sex.
> 
> I barely own my car, I certainly don't own Naruto. I just do dirty things with the characters.   
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Shikamaru's slouched form isn't an unfamiliar one outside the door to Kakashi's house. Dark eyes roam Kakashi as he steps back to allow him inside, before landing on Iruka, settled in a chair, apparently grading papers. It makes Shikamaru hesitate, pausing on the threshold. 

"I… didn't realize you had company. I can go." 

"Nonsense," Kakashi drags an arm over the younger man's shoulders to pull him inside. There's a tense set to his shoulders and Kakashi can't help but notice the larger than usual backpack weighing on tense shoulders, and the messy state of his usual ponytail, as if he had run hands through it repeatedly and put it back up. "Tea?"

"Coffee. I know where the machine is." He shrugs the backpack down beside the couch along with well-worn combat boots, crossing into the kitchen. 

Iruka listens to the sound of the coffee maker starting before he speaks. "Is he alright?"

Kakashi shrugs, leaning back on the couch. "He comes over when he needs a place to think and the band house has too many people. He looks stressed."

"He looks like he did senior year when finals came around," Iruka frowns mildly, glancing up at the kitchen entryway. "Maybe more so. Then he looked like he was at least sleeping." 

They fall silent as Shikamaru returns to the room, juggling the entire coffee pot, a full mug, and a bottle of creamer. He slouches on the couch with a sigh, staring ahead of him almost blankly. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Words are mumbled into the cup of coffee, breathing it in, taking a long sip that's bound to burn his tongue. 

Kakashi shrugs, glancing at Iruka as his arm spreads over the back of the couch. "You're probably better company than I am right now," Iruka shrugs slightly, focused on the papers he's grading in front of him. Shikamaru notices the papers have more red ink on them than black text and inwardly cringes for the students. Hopefully, they're rough drafts. Iruka grades those harshly, but Shikamaru knows from experience that if you fix what needs to be fixed, the final grade will be easy enough.

"Too loud at the band house?" Kakashi's question draws him from his thoughts and Shikamaru takes a breath. 

"Yeah," he pauses briefly before sighing again, head tipped back. "It's such a drag. My parents gave me an ultimatum; college or out of their house. I think they're hoping it'll scare me into college," his eyes roll hard, exhaling as he downs the coffee in his mug before reaching forward to refill it. At least a quarter of the mug is creamer. "I like the preserve but not enough to sit through fucking lectures for it. Such a drag."

"You practically live at the band house half the time. You know they'd move you into the spare room, no questions asked," Kakashi rests a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, watching the young man lean into it. 

His head shakes. "They would ask about a million questions because they can and they know eventually I would answer, even if they cheated to get them. Plus,” he pauses, shoulders rolling. “It's a guest room. Too many people in and out."

"Wouldn't really feel like a space of your own?" Shikamaru glances up at Iruka's question, nodding slightly as he shrugs. 

Kakashi grips his shoulder a little more firmly. "Well, you can always stay here," he shrugs mildly, smiling kindly beneath the mask. "It's not the Ritz but you'll get a room. If you want, we can work out rent or something. It's not like I'm unfamiliar with your schedule of ridiculous hours and coffee consumption."

Shikamaru considers him for long moments, glancing at Iruka as well, his former teacher apparently finished with his grading as he sets it aside. "I don't wanna get in the middle of whatever you two've got going here."

"I'm sure we can put a sock on the door if necessary." Iruka offers him a rye smile, running a hand through loosened hair briefly. 

Kakashi leans into him, careful of the coffee as he drops the arm over his shoulders. "And I'm sure we could come up with some creative ways for you to come between us." 

The innuendo hangs in the air for a moment before Shikamaru snorts, though he doesn't pull out of Kakashi's grip on him. If anything, he leans further into him. "You've been spending way too much time with those shitty romance novels. Or too much time with Kiba," he glances at Iruka, catching the teacher's dark gaze. Kakashi's fingers drag idly over the back of his neck, making Shikamaru shiver as short hairs from the back of the ponytail are loosened. 

“He’s not wrong, you know. However crass the innuendo might have been,” Iruka’s shoulders lift easily, leaning forward in the armchair to consider Shikamaru carefully. "I certainly won't object to you joining us in bed as well." 

Kakashi huffs, idle caress turning slowly into a firm press of fingers that has Shikamaru pressing into the touch. “Are you saying you had a better way to say it waiting in the wings? If I interrupted some grand seduction plan with thoughtful and well-planned innuendo, by all means, continue. I’d like to know where you’re hiding the white doves and rose petals.”

A hum drags from Shikamaru as Kakashi’s fingers work deeper into his hair, loosening the tie and letting dark strands fall around his face. “You know,” his voice is low and quiet, not bothering to lift his head, even as his fingers flex around the coffee mug. “It’ll be a real drag if you’re just flirting because of my sorry situation,” dark eyes narrow on them as his head lifts a little, one after another though he can’t help the arch of his back into the touch as nails drag lightly over his scalp and the back of his neck and back again. “And, you should probably say so now, because otherwise I’m going to accept, and pity sex is more troublesome than it’s worth.” 

Iruka shifts to crouch in front of Shikamaru, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. "Considering you're young and attractive and still covered in glitter from running around with your rockstar friends, I don't think anyone would consider this pity on our part." 

"Fucking Kiba and the gods’ damned glitter," Shikamaru scrubs at his cheek, though he knows from experience it's a lost cause. If it’s on his cheeks, it’s probably in his hair and gods know where else. "And never let them know you called them rock stars. They'll start to think it's true or something." 

Fingers tighten in Shikamaru's hair and his head tips to Kakashi, and he can only appreciate that his mask has been pulled down for seconds before lips catch his. A sigh drags from him, a hand coming up to curl through Kakashi's hair, pulling as he leans into the kiss. His other hand finds Iruka's shoulder as hands slide up his thighs, teasing at holes in his jeans. 

A groan works from him as Kakashi pulls his hair again, harder this time, and Iruka's hands slide over his hips to drag blunt nails over his sides, only breaking the kiss for air. His gaze tracks slowly between them, wide and dark. "Fuck."

"That's the idea," Kakashi hums as he drags his mouth down Shikamaru's neck slowly, making him shiver as teeth graze just behind his ear. 

Iruka's hands smooth over his ribs slowly before moving down his thighs again. "If that's what you want, Shika."

The nickname from his former teacher makes him sigh, head tipped back as Kakashi keeps his mouth on his neck. "It's all so… Troublesome right now. Such a drag," he murmurs, fingers tangling in Iruka's hair as well, loosening the tie there. "I just want to… not think for a while." 

"I think we can manage that," Iruka leans up to meet Shikamaru in a kiss. The younger man arches into the touch with a sigh, groaning as Kakashi slides a hand over his clothed chest. The kiss breaks slowly, Iruka leaning to kiss his cheek. "Bedroom?" 

Kakashi nods, urging Shikamaru to his feet with Iruka’s assistance. “Go on ahead. I’ll lock up out here.” 

Despite knowing the way, Shikamaru allows himself to be led through the house to Kakashi’s bedroom, Iruka’s hand tangled in his. A huff escapes him as he’s pulled into a kiss when they step through the door, taking stumbling steps back to Kakashi’s bed. The kiss breaks enough for Iruka to slide his hands beneath Shikamaru’s tee-shirt, pulling it over his head to be tossed to the side before he’s pushed back on the bed. Dark eyes are appraising as he moves to drop back in the center of the mattress. “You know, I’m pretty sure I’m living out the fantasies of good eighty percent of my graduating class right now.”

Iruka’s brows lift at him, head tipped. “Are you included in that statistic?”

A lazy shrug as he allows himself to drop back on the bed, arms stretched above his head. “Real thing’s better than a half-cocked fantasy any day,” he grins a little at the blush caused by the words, head tipped as Iruka's hands slide down his bare sides. He pauses, brushing a curious hand over the curved barbell through his navel, brows lifting. Shikamaru shrugs. “Kiba bet I wouldn’t do it. I said I would if Naruto did. Naruto said he would if Kiba pierced his tongue. An hour or so later, and we all had new piercings.” 

Iruka’s fingers travel up his skin, dragging a shivering breath before circling a pierced nipple idly. “Another bet?”

Shikamaru blinks, head shaking slowly. “Mmm, no. Naruto’s eighteenth birthday. Kiba’s parents were out of town and we were getting high in the basement,” he squints at the ceiling, thinking back on it. “Me and Kiba and Naruto, obviously. And Gaara and Sasuke. And Neji, actually. The girls were planning a party but we had hours before that,” he gasps as lips drag over the nipple, teeth catching on the metal, his fingers curling in Iruka’s hair. “Might’ve star--arted as a joke,” his words hitch as Iruka’s hand slide to the waist of his jeans, tugging the button undone. “Fuck, who cares about the rest, we did a lot of stupid shit stoned in Kiba’s basement or mine, or Neji’s uncle's fucking hot tub.”

“I should be more surprised than I am,” Iruka muses, dragging lips down the arch of the toned stomach, biting at the jut of a hip bone just to watch Shikamaru jump. 

“You want a surprise, you should hear how he lost his virginity,” Kakashi’s voice makes Shikamaru jump a little, letting out a breath as the silver-haired man closes the bedroom door behind himself. “It includes very inappropriate use of a school music room and three apparently convincing blondes.”

Shikamaru groans, cheeks flushing as he flings an arm over his eyes. “Who was _ever_ drunk enough to tell you about that?” 

Iruka idly traces the flush as the color spreads all the way down to his collarbones, brows lifting as Kakashi shifts to sit beside Shikamaru, running a hand through his hair. “Well, it started with an incredibly drunk Naruto recounting _his_ first time, and you just so happen to hold a starring role in that tale.” 

“Naruto,” Iruka’s hands skim Shikiamarua’s sides, thinking through the rest of the people he knows Shikamaru associated with, even back then. “Who were the other two?” Shikamaru sighs loud, mumbling something incoherent with both arms now thrown over his face. The position makes the stag tattooed on his chest move with each breath he takes, the antlers reaching out across his collarbones and shoulders. The movement reveals more dark ink, spanning under his shoulders and the backs of his arms. Iruka finds a spot beneath his ribs to squeeze lightly, making Shikamaru shift and jerk with the ticklish motion. “What was that?”

Shikamaru grumbles a little, shifting a little as Kakashi takes his wrists, pulling them away from his face, finding a comfortable spot to pin the young man’s hands in his lap. He squirms a little, caught between them as Iruka shifts, catching the waist of his jeans to drag them down. Shikamaru lifts his hips to assist, shifting when he’s left in just briefs. He shifts his wrists, but Kakashi has them in a firm grip, and Iruka climbing back between his legs gives him leverage to pin Shikamaru's hips down. He's got nowhere to go. His head tips back against Kakashi's legs, head shaking. Troublesome men. "Ino and Temari." 

Iruka pauses briefly, brows lifting. "Again. I should be more surprised than I am. At the school, really?"

Shikamaru blushes, shifting a little. "Naruto and I were sophomores, and it came up. Temari was Gaara's hot older sister and Ino had just broken it off with some asshole upperclassmen. We... it seemed like a good idea and it all worked out for us." He shifts with a squirm under their attention, back arching slowly. "This is not what I meant by not thinking tonight." 

Iruka hums faintly, dragging his hands up Shikamaru's thighs to hook in the waist of his briefs, dragging them down. "Well it's not getting you stoned in your friend's basement," he teases the fabric off his legs, allowing Shikamaru's cock to spring free, slapping against his stomach, already hard as he gasps at the air on bare skin. "But I think we can distract you." 

Kakashi hums his agreement, shifting his grip on Shikamaru's wrists to one hand, stroking a hand through the length of dark hair, dragging blunt nails down the side of his neck to travel down his chest. He twists a nipple in the same moment that Iruka's mouth drags over his cock. Shikamaru gasps, back arching between them. His head tips into his arm, biting at his own skin to muffle his groan. A ‘tsk’ comes from above him, and Kakashi's fingers slide over his jaw, fitting a thumb between his teeth slowly. 

"None of that now. Let us hear you," he strokes his thumb over his tongue, dark eyes wide and dilated as Iruka's mouth works at the head of his cock, tongue pressing to the ridge just beneath. Shikamaru can't hold back his moan with his lips and teeth parted and Kakashi hums his approval. "There’s a good boy,” Shikamaru shudders helplessly at the words, back arching. “Just let go, Shika. We'll take care of you." 

Another groan is rewarded by Iruka swallowing around his cock, and fingers twisting his nipple draw a sharp cry as his body arches into the touch. He gets lost in their touches, restrained hands gripping Kakashi’s shirt, and his hips rolling into the pressure of Iruka’s mouth around him. 

A hand lifts to his lips, and Shikamaru’s tongue drags out to take the fingers in his mouth before Kakashi’s voice orders him to _suck_. It doesn’t take thought, dark eyes hazy and pupils blown wide when he manages to actually open his eyes. He can’t stop the whine as fingers withdraw from his mouth, but Kakashi is there, releasing his wrists as he leans over him for a slow kiss. 

His moan turns into a gasp as spit-slick fingers drag over the cleft of his ass, circling his hole before one presses into him. His legs spread without conscious thought, hips arching into the wet heat on his cock, and the slight stretch of his ass. He’s speaking, he’s fairly sure. Between kisses and gasps and noises he’s beyond the thought to actually suppress. One finger becomes two, scissoring before pressing deeper to curl. Blunt nails drag up his stomach, catching on the ridges of muscles and making his body feel hypersensitive. 

“C’mon, Shikamaru,” Kakashi’s voice is low, leaning close to him to bite at his neck. “Let go. Just enjoy what we’re offering,” his teeth close over his throat, letting a hum rumble through him, and Iruka does the same around his cock, and Shikamaru is lost to it. His hips thrust into Iruka’s mouth, heat flooding him as muscles tighten and he spills down his former instructor’s throat. 

He’s floating hazily, blinking slowly as Iruka pulls away from him and leans over his body to meet Kakashi in a kiss. Faintly, he realizes that the glimpse of tongue he catches between them means Iruka is sharing the taste of his release with Kakashi. Some distant part of his mind that’s still functional finds that unbearably hot. His hands stay over his head with no inclination to move as he watches the two older men move to undress each other. 

They look good together, Shikamaru must admit that finally moving to drag one of his hands down his stomach. His nails curl lightly against the fringe of his pubic hair, cock stirring slowly. It feels like it’s too soon to get hard again, but the view inspires a valiant effort.

"Ah, to be twenty-one again," Kakashi grins at him shamelessly, breaking his kiss with Iruka to look over Shikamaru as he strokes himself lazily. He shifts, leaning over the younger man with a shameless leer. "Back with us?" 

Shikamaru shrugs lightly as he watches them, a noncommittal sound pulling from him. Iruka cards gentle fingers through dark hair and Shikamaru hums softly, leaning into the touch. “Just enjoying the view,” his head tips, turning his head to press a light kiss to the palm that touches his cheek. “Don’t let me stop you.” 

At some point, they had both managed to undress completely, though Shikamaru had only really caught the tail end of it. He can’t even find it in himself to be even faintly embarrassed that they had managed to get him undressed and get him off while neither of the older men had taken off more than Kakashi’s mask. If he put the thought into it he might but he’s chosen not to focus on it. 

“Well, we _could_ continue on without you,” Kakashi’s hum is all mock consideration, leaning over him to drag blunt nails over his nipple piercing, making Shikamaru gasp and arch. “But I think both of us would much rather focus on what you want tonight,” Iruka hums his agreement, focused on the young man between them. “Any thoughts on that by the way? I know we promised you wouldn’t have to think tonight, but it’s just a small sacrifice to continue to escort you to the plains of pleasure previously unknown.” 

A snort erupts from Shikamaru, squinting at Kakashi for a moment. “It'd be a real drag if I had to burn those shitty romance novels, Kakashi,” the silver-haired man makes an affronted sound but doesn’t stop the slow, steady sweep of his hand over Shikamaru’s torso. He arches his body in a slow stretch, looking unerringly like a cat lounging in the sun. “I think I’d like you both to fuck me. Together,” he blinks an eye open at them as the older men blink at him. “I really don’t care about the position as long as you don’t expect me to do the work.”

“I’m not sure there are many positions outside of porn that would require you to do the work, and that’s mostly for show,” Shikamaru snorts at Kakashi as nails drag over his stomach again, huffing slightly when the touch drags over his ribs, just firm enough not to be ticklish, but it’s close. 

Iruka blinks slowly, head shaking with a somewhat surprised laugh. “I was rather under the impression that was something people only did in porn.” 

Shikamaru blinks at him, opening both dark eyes to search his face seriously. “Nah, not just in porn. Kiba just about passed out the first time we tried, and he wasn’t even on the receiving end,” he offers a short smirk at Iruka, dropping a hand to drag light fingers over his former teacher’s thigh. “I’d get it if you aren’t into it. But you totally just admitted to watching DP porn.” 

The salacious wink added to the words draws Iruka’s laugh, head shaking a little as he leans forward to kiss Shikamaru. A pleased sound escapes him, back arching into him as fingers curl through Iruka’s hair. 

Kakashi allows them long moments together, shifting up the bed as he urges Iruka to the head of the bed, with Shikamaru straddling his hips and resting on his chest. The kisses break occasionally, pulling Kakashi in for kisses of his own before he gets them where he wants them. Kisses press down the length of Shikamaru’s spine, tracing the chess pieces that catch his vertebrae. A lube slicked finger presses into him easily, and Shikamaru hums an affirmative sound, pressing back against it. Kakashi doesn’t tease, generous with the slick as he quickly works three fingers into the younger man before he needs to slow, spreading his fingers to massage the muscles and relax them. Fingers scissor slowly, listening to Shikamaru groan into Iruka’s neck. Tanned hands drag down Shikamaru’s sides, coming to a stop at his ass, gripping to spread. Shikamaru moans again, and Kakashi offers Iruka a wicked grin over the shoulder of the man between them. 

“You should see him, Ruka. Taking my fingers so well. He's going to look so good wrapped around your cock."

Iruka groans beneath Shikamaru as hips roll down against his. "Going to look better stretched around both of us."

"I don't give a shit if you record it if it means you get fucking moving." 

Kakashi hums a bit, easing a fourth finger past the slick ring of muscle, which draws a sigh from him, back arching. “Now, that’s an idea. Maybe for another time.” 

Shikamaru arches into the touch as Kakashi curls his fingers, his hips thrusting back as he presses his face into Iruka’s neck. Kakashi presses a kiss to the base of the younger man’s spine, stroking Iruka’s cock with slick fingers. Despite his previous determination to be in a position that required none of the work, when the thick head of Iruka’s cock presses to his ass, he rocks back to take him in, muscles giving way with ease. 

“Fuck,” Shikamaru gasps, his head falling forward, gasping into Iruka’s neck. 

Kakashi bends slightly, pressing a kiss to the center of the other’s spine as his back arches. Sweat beads on his skin and Kakashi follows the trail with his tongue as Iruka gentles him with hands through his hair, scraping nails against his scalp. Kakashi’s hands spread up his back before fingers drop to rub slowly at the rim where Iruka and Shikamaru are connected. “Are you ready for more?” 

Shikamaru’s back arches, curling his fingers in Iruka’s hair as his hips work slowly, lifting to roll back. “I’ve fucking _been_ re-e-ah!” Kakashi slides a slick finger into his ass alongside Iruka’s cock, and the words die on a groan. But it goes in easy, and Kakashi works a second finger into him and Shikamaru groans out a demand for more as his fingers fist in the pillows on either side of Iruka’s head. Iruka’s fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him into a kiss as Kakashi slides a third finger into him, scissoring to stretch the tight muscle further. Shikamaru breaks the kiss with a gasp, looking particularly fierce as he tosses a glare over his shoulder through his curtain of dark hair. “Fuck. Me. Kakashi. Or I swear to gods I will stop intercepting Kiba’s glitter bombs.” 

"Well fuck, kiddo. That's all you had to say," Kakashi huffs softly, leaning to kiss him awkwardly over his shoulder before he shifts back, pressing a hand in the center of Shikamaru's back to keep him still as his other hand slathers his cock in lube. Then he's pressing the head of his cock against the stretched rim. 

A deep breath pulls from Shikamaru, relaxing as his hips press back as much as he can. Kakashi applies pressure as he does, and all three of them gasp as his cock slides into him. Shikamaru's shoulders are rigid, but he stays relaxed as Kakashi rocks slowly into him. 

"Kami, that's fucking incredible," he breathes out the words, dragging his hands up the length of Shikamaru's back as Iruka clutches at his hips. Both men are impossibly still, resisting the urge to thrust as the younger man's shoulders roll and flex between them. Iruka feels shocked speechless between the tight clutch of the body on top of him and the feeling of Kakashi's cock pressed intimately against his. 

Eventually, he lifts a hand to card through Shikamaru's hair as the younger man breathes out shakily. "Move, please." 

Iruka catches Kakashi's gaze over Shikamaru's shoulder. He shifts, dragging Shikamaru into a rough kiss as Kakashi starts to move. They work in tandem, Iruka's feet planted on the bed to thrust up as Kakashi thrust forward. 

Shikamaru breaks the kiss to shout, unable to do much but hang perilously in the balance between them. So full, it's impossible for them not to drag over his prostate with each thrust, dragging in and out of him with building heat. There's a litany of filth spilling from the young genius' lips, apparently without thought as words stutter and hitch with his body. He swears and squirms and arches as much as he really can between them but forward thrusts seem to knock the breath from him. He's left whimpering and shuddering as his muscles clench. 

"Fuck, Shikamaru," Iruka clutches his hand tight in his hair, dragging his free hand up his back with a drag of blunt nails. Kakashi huffs a laugh of agreement, clutching Shikamaru's waist for leverage. "Fuck, you're so good Shika. Taking both of us so well."

"Ah!" Shikamaru arches at the words, shuddering as he clenches around them more, most of his body going helplessly boneless between them. His hands knead at the pillows under his fingers like a restless cat. "P-please! I-i-i!" 

His words cut off as Kakashi's hand grips the back of his neck and Iruka fits his teeth into the junction of his shoulder. He comes with a startled scream, body going bowstring tight as he spills over Iruka's stomach. It seems to go on and on as Kakashi stills slowly. He goes boneless against Iruka's chest, limp as he breathes into Iruka's neck. But his arm shoots out as Kakashi shifts back like he's going to pull out. He catches the silver-haired man's wrist breathlessly. 

"Don't. Wanna feel you come in me. Both of you."

Iruka pets his hand down Shikamaru's side slowly. "Are you sure?"

Shikamaru nods slowly, his body shifting a little to clench around them as much as tired muscles can manage. "Please. Before I pass out."

"Tonight's all about you," Kakashi meets Iruka's gaze again as Shikamaru nuzzles his face into the other man's neck. He shifts, starting the roll of his hips again. Shikamaru's grunts, but stays pleased and pliant between them. 

It doesn't take them long, sweaty, and clutching at the body between them as they come nearly at the same time. 

Kakashi manages to keep himself from collapsing on both of them, panting slowly before he can manage to pull out of Shikamaru carefully. Then he drops to his side, leaning to kiss first Iruka, and then nudge Shikamaru into a kiss as well. The youngest's eyes are a little hazy blinking at them as Iruka claims a kiss as well. 

"I'm so fucking gross right now," his words are broken by a yawn, nose wrinkling. "And I do not give a fuck."

Kakashi laughs shortly, leaning to kiss Shikamaru again. "Give me a second. I'll clean you up and grab you some water."

"Probably pain killers too," Iruka lifts his brows as Shikamaru hums in reply. 

By the time Kakashi returns, Shikamaru is pretty much unconscious. Kakashi helps lift him off Iruka, cleaning him carefully as he rolls him to the side. He rouses him enough to get him to swallow down water and some pills before turning his attention back to Iruka. 

Iruka swipes fingers through the cooling mess on his stomach as Kakashi focuses on him, bringing the fingers to his mouth, sucking on them slowly as Kakashi groans. He leans down, shifting to lick through the mess on his stomach as well before leaning up to kiss Iruka soundly, sharing the taste on their tongues. 

"That's stupid hot," Shikamaru squints at them with one eye, smirking at them with a tilt of his lips. "Tomorrow morning I'm gonna taste both of you. And then shower. Long, hot shower."

Kakashi huffs, wiping the remaining mess from Iruka's stomach. "I think that's a morning routine we can all agree on."

He's met with a quiet snore, Shikamaru's hands lax on sheets. 

Iruka shifts as Kakashi tosses the wet rag towards his hamper, catching a hand at the back of his neck. Kakashi meets the kiss offered to him with a sigh. 

"If anyone told me I'd ever be having a threesome with one of my former students, I would… I don't know, honestly," he exhales slowly, glancing at the slumbering form next to them. "At least I wasn't his guidance counselor. Though, Asuma would probably laugh and tell me he knew Shikamaru would be the kinky type."

"Wait, Asuma Sarutobi?" Kakashi blinks at him, head tipped. "Tall, hugely intimidating, smoking when he shouldn't be?"

Iruka's eyes narrow on him slowly. "You know Asuma?"

"I served with him and we still train together. Shit, I can't believe I didn't realize," he huffs a laugh, leaning down to kiss him again. "Small world." 

"We are absolutely going to talk about that more tomorrow, because if you know Asuma…"

"I probably know most of the people he still trains with and the world is probably going to get a little smaller?"

"And that's a perfect score for you, Kakashi."

Kakashi laughs again, leaning to kiss him again. "Mm, Sensei. We might have to talk about that more later." 

Iruka shoves him lightly. "Get the covers, and get on the other side of him. It'd be good for him to wake up between us." 

"Mmm, maybe he can come between us again," Kakashi laughs, ducking the swipe Iruka aims at him, shuffling the sheets out from beneath Shikamaru's dead weight with Iruka's assistance before curling up at Shikamaru's back. He looks over his shoulder, pressing a kiss there. "But, seriously. He needed you tonight and you gave him exactly what he needed. Former student or not."

Iruka curls fingers through Shikamaru's loose hair, biting his lower lip. "I think I feel more guilty because I don't. If there were a moment to panic about anything, it probably would have been on the bus. They're all adults," he pauses, dragging fingers over Shikamaru's jaw as the sleeping form nuzzles into his hand. "Even if they make me feel incredibly old sometimes." 

Kakashi's eyes narrow on him. "You're what, twelve years older than them? At most?" Kakashi laughs a little, nuzzling into Shikamaru's neck. "The gap really isn't that big in the long run. I'm a few years older than you," he stretches to wrap his arm over Shikamaru's waist, rubbing Iruka's skin. "They keep us young. Now go to sleep. I need my beauty rest to keep us with them." 

Iruka laughs softly, leaning to kiss Kakashi lightly before settling in to sleep.

…

The next morning, Shikamaru keeps his word to taste both of them. And, he does in fact come between them during his very hot shower. 

His parents aren't necessarily happy when he comes home just to tell them he's moving out, but they hold firm. Naruto nearly tackles him when he breaks the news, lamenting that the band house is always open to him and he spends most nights there anyways. But Kakashi gives him his own key to the house and a lock for the door to his new room and it's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, please don't give your kids ultimatums about college. It sucks it doesn't really work. 
> 
> Kudos and comments let me pretend I'm a real writer. Until next time.


	4. bruises & bite marks - neji/kiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba accompanies Neji to a societal function, and while they might not have stolen the show, they certainly play like they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Bruises & Bite Marks by Good With Grenades
> 
> So, if you weren't sure, I love Kiba Inuzuka with my whole heart and soul. All of it. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter has Neji/Kiba. 
> 
> Warnings for light ( ish ) D/s themes, bondage, blowjobs, and that's about it have fun.
> 
> This is unbete'd all mistakes are perpetually my own. 
> 
> I barely own my car, I certainly don't own Naruto. I just put the characters in kinky positions and play.

Bringing Kiba Inuzuka to a benefits dinner for his uncle’s company is a gamble, though the fact that he cleans up very nicely makes it a risk Neji is willing to take. With his dark hair combed and slicked back from his face, and dressed in a dark grey, fitted Armani three-piece suit, black tie, and black leather shoes, he looks quite dashing. There’s nothing to be done about the snarling wolf tattooed on the back of his left hand, or his ear piercings, or the tongue piercing, but they’re all things Neji finds mostly charming about the other. Even when he smiles with his wickedly sharp teeth, he’s charming. 

Neji’s hair is pulled into a high ponytail instead of a French braid to accompany his tailored suit, the deep purple color bringing out his eyes. Decidedly less professional than his uncle would prefer, and with Kiba on his arm he normally would have caused enough of a stir. 

But, Hinata had shown up with Ino _and_ Sakura as escorts and, well, she stole most of the conversation. All three of them look amazing, and between the two, Hinata looks confident in the glitzy dress. With her own dark hair in a high ponytail and a fitted lilac dress, it’s not hard to see the Hyuga relation. Standing next to each other, it looks coordinated. Cameras flash as they talk to clients and investors, and each time Hinata has an answer or facts Neji glows a little with pride. Ino and Sakura might be loud and occasionally annoying, but they’ve been good for Hinata’s confidence, bringing her out of her shell. 

And Kiba is… well, Kiba. He runs fingers through the loose length of Neji’s ponytail as he rescues him from a very determined widow who’d been getting a little too close all evening with a possessive arm around Neji’s waist, and he kisses him slow and sweet within sight of journalists when they’re heading back to Neji’s town car, and the rumors are bound to fly when they figure out Kiba's the lead singer of Shinobi. Neji doesn't particularly care, though there's bound to be scandal after the rumors around himself and Sasuke. 

The truth would probably send most of them into fits. 

But, it's really worth it after, when Kiba curls his fist and arm into Neji's hair, pushing him hard against the front door of his condo. The kiss this time is anything but sweet and gentle. Sharp teeth catch his lip as his tongue presses past them. Kiba strips him out of his suit, leaving expensive fabric crumpled on the floor until Neji is naked on his couch, dark hair loosened to hang around his shoulders as Kiba kneels between his legs. Kiba only shrugs out of his suit jacket as Neji loosens the tie from his neck. He gets as far as unbuttoning the first few buttons of Kiba's dress shirt before his hands are pushed to his sides as Kiba looks up at him through dark lashes. 

"Did we successfully scandalize all th' high society types?" Kiba's brows lift as he shifts, burying his teeth into Neji's inner thigh, hard enough to hurt and make him hiss, but he pressed into the touch. 

Fingers tangle in Kiba's hair when his hands are released, licking his lips. "I think… think Hinata somewhat stole the show tonight." 

Kiba laughs, though it's muffled as he shifts his teeth to suck an impressive mark between the marks of his teeth. He licks the mark as he releases him, making Neji shudder. He's been hard since the dinner, teased with soft touches and flat out groping him on the way back to the condo. "That's very true. Do ya think Sakura's pink hair or Ino's tattoos scandalized 'em more?"

Neji can't help his huff, pushing fingers through Kiba's hair, attempting to break up the gel there. "I'm pretty sure the fact that they were both caught kissing her in separate corners at some point during the night might have won that," he sighs as Kiba bites his hip hard enough to draw blood, tightening his grip on Kiba's hair. "You need a shower. I hate this shit in your hair."

Kiba snorts, head shaking. "More ‘an the body glitter?"

"Nothing is worse than the body glitter, mutt."

Another snort and Kiba bites the top of his thigh, less than gently. Neji just pulls his hair in return. "Yeah, yeah, we can shower in a bit. Been thinkin' about doing this all night, so buck it up, princess."

Neji grumbles at the nickname, but then Kiba's licking his cock slowly, looking up at him through dark lashes as he fists the base and Neji finds that he can cope with the gel a while longer. It makes the usually unruly locks stick up at strange angles as he fights for purchase in dark strands. It's amusing in a distant way, but he can't really focus on it as Kiba's mouth seals around his cock, sinking down slowly. Kiba keeps his gaze on Neji while he sinks down until his lips meet the base and the neatly trimmed hair there. The tight press of his throat is enough to have Neji fighting the urge to thrust up into the willing heat. And then Kiba swallows with a wink. 

Neji drops his head back against the couch with a groan, his hips hitching as he feels the edge of sharp teeth scrape the side of his cock. Hips jerk into Kiba's grip before he's forced back to the couch. Kiba sinks down on him again and he gasps as teeth press at his base in the tease of a bite and Kiba swallows around him. 

"Fuck, Kiba. You're a fucking menace." If his mouth weren’t full, Neji is sure Kiba would have offered him the most innocent grin the other could manage. Engaging dark eyes roll up to look at him for a moment as the tongue stud drags over the underside of his cock and Neji swears, jerking at his hair to hold steady. Kiba’s hands loosen from his hips, trailing over his inner thighs. The edge of his nail drags over the impression his teeth had left and he does nothing to stop the way Neji thrusts his hips into his mouth. It’s permission enough for him to grip Kiba’s hair, hips pushing up to thrust into the willing mouth around him. Kiba allows the hand in his hair to direct his movements as Neji fucks into the back of his throat repeatedly. Tears hint at the corners of his eyes drool and precome dripping from his mouth to the silky shirt and expensive pants, and fuck if it’s not one of hottest things Neji could have imagined. 

Except better. Because Kiba is real and warm and making desperate, needy noises each time he’s given room to breathe enough to do so. A particularly needy whine combined with Kiba’s gaze focused on him, wet brown-grey eyes with tears just teasing his cheeks sets Neji off, fingers tight in Kiba’s hair as he floods his throat with come, forcing him to swallow or gag. Kiba swallows more than willingly, shifting back just enough that the last of his release hits Kiba’s tongue.

He doesn’t swallow the mouthful, and Neji has ample opportunity to read his intentions. He does nothing to stop Kiba’s slow crawl into his lap, meeting the kiss offered to him, and the come slicked tongue that presses against his own. He’s well past flinching at the taste of his own semen, swallowing obediently at the unspoken command as Kiba’s hands drag along his jaw. He groans as Neji’s hands draw over his clothed hips, shifting back to draw fingers through Neji’s hair slowly. 

“Speakin’ o’things I’ve been sittin’ thinkin’ on all night, I got another surprise for ya’,” he leans in for another kiss that tastes like come and Kiba before pulling away with a wink, stripping as he heads for Neji’s bathroom. Neji sighs, taking long moments to compose himself. There was a time when he barely tolerated Kiba, let alone the young singer leaving expensive clothing scattered across the floor. Now, it’s just another quirk that Neji doesn’t necessarily mind. No more than Naruto’s insistence that ramen is suitable for any time of day, or Sasuke’s innate ability to find a reason to pitch a fit if he wants to be thoroughly dominated but doesn’t want to ask for it.

Following the trail of Kiba’s discarded clothing to the bathroom, Neji leans in the doorframe to examine the view being presented to him. 

Hands pressed to the counter, Kiba’s head bows forward, broad shoulders decorated with moon phases flexing as he stands slightly bent over, back arching and his feet spread. It’s easy to see why; the thick black base of a plug shows between muscled ass cheeks, and his cock appears to have been recently freed from a cage if the metal rings in the sink are anything to go by. Neji steps forward and traces his fingers down the length of Kiba’s spine, making him jump and groan. Lazy fingers trace the Eye of Ra beneath Kiba’s left shoulder blade, and the Eye of Horus beneath his right before trailing down the center of his spine until he reaches the plug. 

“You’ve had this in you all night?” He taps the base to watch Kiba jump and gasp, before gripping it idly to tease.

Kiba’s fingers clench on the counter, swallowing as his head bows. With the gel still holding his hair, he can’t hide his expression in the mirror. “Didn’t have much o’a chance t’put it in while I was out makin’ ya’ look good, did I?”

Neji hums, gathering saliva in his mouth and allowing it to drop over the base of the plug. It’s not lube, but it allows him a little extra slick to rotate the plug, shifting it until Kiba keens softly. “Keeping something like this hidden from me is very, very naughty, puppy,” he twists the plug again as Kiba whines, pushing back into the touch as much as he really can. Neji presses a hand to the claw marks tattooed at the base of Kiba’s spine to still him as he tugs firmly. Kiba drops his forearms to the counter to arch his back further as the plug stretches him after the hours they had spent in polite company. He can’t help the satisfied noise that escapes him watching the plug reach its widest point, pushing it back into Kiba’s ass before it has the chance to slip out completely. Kiba grunts at the motion but manages to stay mostly still, even if his cock is drooling precome to the tiled floor. “I take it back, pup. You are such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

A shiver works up Kiba’s spine at the words, quietly affirmative sounds dragging from him. The sounds hitch as Neji fucks him with the plug, slow and shallow. Barely any real friction or stimulation, but he tips the base with his fingers to make sure it rubs over Kiba’s prostate without mercy. 

Neji relents slightly, draping himself over Kiba’s back, sliding hands up his stomach to toy with nipple piercings. He presses his lips to the nape of Kiba’s neck, feeling muscles flex under him. “You want to keep being good for me, don’t you?” Words are met with an eager nod as Kiba whines. Neji presses his teeth against his shoulder, dragging nails down his torso slowly. “I need to hear it, pup, or I’ll douse you in ice water and put that cage back on.”

“Yes, yes, Master, I’ll be good,” the words come out in a rush, Kiba’s voice a rough growl as he presses back against Neji’s chest. 

Dark hair tickles over Kiba’s skin as Neji lets him support their combined weight for long moments, kissing his shoulder. “Good boy. Now, the plug stays in while you take your shower, wash your hair, and whatever else you need to wash, but you will not come,” Kiba whines, but he nods. “When you’re done, go to my room. I’ll set out your collar and cuffs; put them on and kneel next to my bed. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” a pause, muscles bunching under Neji’s weight, and he stays as Kiba exhales. “Yes _master_.” 

Teeth press into his shoulder as a reward and Neji strokes up his sides. “Good boy. Be thorough, but don’t keep me waiting long.” 

A final smack to his ass and Neji exits the bathroom, leaving the door open as he moves back through the condo. 

He takes his time, collecting discarded clothing to send to the cleaner, and gathering water bottles and Gatorade after he sets out the restraints on the bed. He gives Kiba plenty of time, listening as the shower shuts off, and Kiba moves to dry and put himself in position. Then he waits long minutes more, purely because he can, and Kiba hates waiting. But, Neji knows that he will, and he’ll even pretend to be patient about it. 

Eventually, he pulls Kiba’s preferred cigarette brand from the breast pocket of his suit jacket, setting them next to his own by the back door to the balcony before heading into the bedroom. 

Kiba rests on his knees, dark leather pleasantly stark against tanned skin. Cuffs wrap around both wrists and both ankles, as well as his thighs just above the knees. With his head bowed forward, Neji can catch the glint of the metal that buckles the collar around his neck. The collar is specifically for Kiba, red leather decorated with designs like fangs, and a tag at the front that reads ‘good boy’. Light fingers brush Kiba’s shoulder to warn him before fingers card through damp hair, tipping Kiba’s head back to look up at Neji as he stands at his back. His examination is thorough, curling his fingers through the depths of shaggy locks as Kiba blinks up at him, quiet and focused.

Fingers maintain their grip in his hair as he steps around Kiba, tugging him up into a slow kiss. The singer’s mouth tastes like his mouthwash, and Neji can smell his body wash on his skin as well. “Such a good boy for me,” he hums, pressing a kiss to a flushed cheek. “Up on the bed for me. Hands and knees, get your knees nice and wide.” 

A gentle nudge and Kiba gets moving, scrambling up to the bed on his hands and knees. Neji retrieves the spreader bar from the bedside table’s top drawer, as well as the lube before stepping up to the bed. “Drop down on your elbows, hands towards the headboard,” Kiba follows the order, stretching his arms out in front of him as he adjusts himself to allow Neji to thread a chain through the slots in the headboard to hook his wrists there. Then he moves behind him, tapping his spread knees until he’s satisfied, hooking the spreader bar to the cuffs at his thighs. The position leaves Kiba completely exposed, back arched, and muscles bunching with each inhale and release. His head falls forward, hair falling from the back of his neck, leaving the collar exposed to Neji’s viewing pleasure.

A gentle hand strokes Kiba’s flank before shifting to warm lube between his fingers. “Good boys get treats,” his words are calm as he strokes lube around the base of the plug carefully before he shifts the toy. Kiba rubs his cheek against his upper arm with a gasp. “So, here’s how it’s going to go, pup. I’m going to take this out, nice and slow,” he teases the plug out a bit before pushing back in to watch as Kiba gasps and squirms. “Then I’m going to make you come on my fingers. Not going to touch your cock,” that draws a whine from Kiba, and Neji responds with a twist of the plug that makes his hands curl into fists. “Then I’m going to flog you until you’re begging,” He twists the plug again, watching as Kiba’s back arches, his muscles trembling as Neji pulls the plug out just a bit to push back in, targeting his prostate with devastating accuracy. Kiba squirms and Neji lifts a hand to smack his ass to listen to the desperate keen that bubbles up from his chest. “And when your ass is all marked up and red? I’m going to fuck you, pup. And you’re going to come on my cock like the good boy you are,” he pauses as Kiba pants into his arm, head tipped to look over his shoulder. “We're going to use the color system for safe words. Color, pup?” 

“Green, green, Master, _please_ , please green.” 

Neji hums softly, sliding more lube around the base of the plug with one hand while the other comes down to smack the curve of Kiba’s ass. Kiba can’t spread his legs more or less with the spreader bar between them, though he tries, back arching more as Neji works the plug out of him slowly. It’s a slow process, and only partially because it’s a big toy and even though it’s left him stretched nicely he’s had time for his body to contract about the base. But Neji wouldn’t bother to deny that he enjoys making Kiba squirm for him. 

The plug comes free and Neji hums softly under his breath. “Fuck, Kiba. How did you even focus enough to walk a straight line?” He drops the toy on a towel to the side to be cleaned later, only receiving a groaned reply from Kiba, even if Neji had somewhat broken character. He slicks his fingers, pressing two into Kiba without preamble. “Come whenever you want, pup. Let me see you.” 

Kiba manages to hold out until Neji has three fingers pressing deep into him, rubbing mercilessly over his prostate. He'd been reduced to begging in broken, gasped statements, muscles jumping as his face rubs helplessly against his arms. The orgasm wracks his whole body, muscles tensing and his ass clenching around Neji's fingers. He screams with it, back arching with the pleasure he had denied himself all night. It's beautiful to watch and Neji milks it, rubbing over the bundle of nerves until Kiba whines. 

The withdrawal of his fingers makes Kiba whine as well, though it's quieter and Neji takes a moment to watch the pucker clench around nothing. 

"Color, puppy?" 

Kiba swallows hard, taking long moments to find his voice. "Green, master."

"Do you still want the flogger, pup?"

"Yes," immediate response as Kiba twists in his restraints. "Yes, please, please Master yes." 

Neji smooths a hand over Kiba's sweat-slicked back, murmuring quiet comforts. "Okay puppy. Just relax." Kiba relaxes slowly as Neji slides off the bed to retrieve the desired instrument. It's one of Neji's favorite toys, and Kiba prefers it over the paddle. He shifts, testing the weight of it, the sound of leather tails hitting the skin of his own arm making Kiba inhale sharply. "Don't worry about the count, puppy. We're going to start slow, and I'm going to stick to your ass and thighs. Good?" 

Kiba rubs his cheeks against his arms slowly as he pants, probably giving himself beard burn from his stubble but he doesn't seem to notice or care. "Yes, please Master."

His voice had dropped to a lower timber. Not the same rough growl he managed when he was in control, but something almost hazy and slow. Dropping into submission and the anticipation of the best kind of pain. It stirred something in Neji and if the brunet in his bed hadn't begged so nicely for the flogger, he would be tempted to skip it entirely and just fuck Kiba into the mattress. 

"Such a good boy, puppy," Kiba hums at the words, jumping as the flogger comes down on his skin. It's not hard, just enough to feel the heavy thud of the leather across his left ass cheek. Kiba inhales sharply, but he stays still. The next strike is a little harder, across his right thigh. 

He builds up momentum and force, striking carefully and diligently. Keeping count in his head, spacing out his strikes and rhythm to stay unpredictable, keeping up a steady stream of praise as he does. Kiba strains and arches, pressing back into the strikes when he can manage the coordination to do so. 

Around fifteen, Kiba sags into his bonds, back arching as he mumbled incoherent pleas for more. 

At twenty, he's nearly sobbing and biting into his own arm to control the sounds he's making. When Neji asks for a color, he moans out green with his cock dripping onto the sheets. 

The last ten strikes are the hardest yet, with strategic control to cross lines he's already made. Kiba shouts with each blow, back arching and bowing in turn as sweat beads on his skin to trail down the dip of his arched spine, dripping from his hair as his head drops forward. Neji drops the flogger to the side, crowding up against Kiba's back to rub hands up his back, pressing a kiss to the base of his spine. 

"There you are, puppy. You took that so well," he shifts to unclip the spreader bar, tucking a pillow beneath him before tugging gently on Kiba's hips until he's spread out on the bed, adjusting his arms and head to allow him to breathe. "I'm going to fuck you now. Do you want me to grab a condom?" 

Kiba makes a short sound to the negative, shifting to press back into the touch of Neji's hands on his skin. "No, please. Wanna feel ya' inside, please Master." 

"I have you, pup," Neji gentles Kiba in a way he'd never allow outside of this, stroking his cock slowly with the lube before pressing into Kiba's body. He's tight, even stretched from the plug and Neji's fingers but he pants and presses back into each roll of Neji's hips until slender hips press snugly against hot, bruised skin. He rests his weight against his back, biting at the skin of Kiba's shoulders to leave marks as Kiba shudders under him. 

Kiba's hands clench into slow fists, hips rolling back against Neji to encourage him to move. 

And he does; his hips pull back slowly to snap forward. Kiba shouts and Neji grips him, pressed close over his back. "Come whenever you want, puppy. Fuck, knowing you had that plug in all night," he breathes raggedly against Kiba's neck, working a hand under his shoulder for leverage. "Talking to my investors and colleagues, all casual and smart. Full and desperate with that cage so nobody would know. I bet you wanted to get hard all night, just _sitting_ through dinner. Your fucking grin because you knew how hot it would make me." Kiba whines under him and the speed of Neji's thrusts increases, hitching into him with rough pushes of his hips. "Fuck, even after you blew me on the couch, I'm barely holding on." 

And, it's true. Kiba is hot and tight around him, clenching as Neji's cock rubs repeatedly over his prostate and Kiba practically writhes under his weight. 

Neji shifts, leveraging his weight enough to grip the D-ring at the front of Kiba's collar, tugging it to press under his jaw, before he buries his teeth at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. It's not enough to choke, but the angle of his head has to restrict his breathing as the leather bites into his skin. That sets Kiba off, his hips jerking down into the pillow as he comes, biting the pillow under his cheek to attempt to muffle his shouts. 

The clenching heat from Kiba's orgasm triggers Neji's, thrusting only a handful more times before he presses into Kiba, spilling inside him. He pants into Kiba's neck for long moments, nuzzling the skin before biting at his shoulder. 

"Such a good puppy," Kiba hums in response to Neji's words as he nuzzles into his neck. "I'm going to take the restraints off now and clean you up, okay?"

Kiba hums softly, nodding with a quiet 'yes sir'. Neji's glad he prepared ahead of time, reaching over Kiba's head to release the clips from the cuffs. He rubs his hands over Kiba's skin, encouraging blood flow back into the muscles before pulling out of him slowly. Kiba whines softly but doesn't stir as Neji shifts off the side of the bed for a damp towel. He wipes himself down before cleaning Kiba carefully. Leather cuffs are removed from his legs first before reaching for the ones on his wrists. 

"Sit up a little and drink this," Kiba blinks at him slowly, but he shifts up on his elbows to take the Gatorade bottle, swallowing it down in thirsty gulps. "Slow, pup. There's more." Neji sits next to him on the bed, petting his hand through his hair slowly. He doesn't touch the collar, leaving it for Kiba to remove when he's ready. 

Kiba finishes the bottle and Neji offers him another with two little white pills. Kiba takes them with a grateful sigh. 

"Are you ready for the bruise cream? You really let me go at you."

Kiba hums softly, his voice still rough, but he sounds more aware. "Yeah. I like the flogger," he pauses with an aborted attempt to stretch. "Smoke after?"

Neji runs an affectionate hand up his spine, reaching to the side table for the bruise cream. "When you can feel your legs again."

It ends up taking almost half an hour before Kiba manages to stand on his own, and Neji still supports him to the back patio. Kiba stretches on his stomach, head in Neji's lap, and an ashtray on the ground beside him. Neji has his own to the side as he cards his fingers through Kiba's thick hair. 

"Thanks, Neji."

"Anytime, puppy," he's prepared for the bite to his thigh, letting Kiba do so, staying for long moments before he's released. "You know, you could just ask for things like a normal person." 

"Nah," Kiba nuzzles his thigh gently before tipping his head to inhale. "Ya wouldn't like me if I jus' asked for shit. An' I didn't know if ya’ would want it after dealin' with all that tonight." 

Fingers tug gently at his hair, a comfortable movement for both of them, and Kiba sighs. "If I'd been able to get up again so quickly, I would have fucked you over the bathroom sink." 

"I'd've let ya'," Kiba grins against his skin, turning his head to lick Neji's hip. "Got me off twice n' ya didn't even touch my dick. Part o'me is tempted to be offended if it weren't so good." 

Neji hums softly, head shaking as he pulls on Kiba’s hair to gain distance between his tongue and the skin of his stomach. “I touch you all the time, Kiba. Let me enjoy that I can get you off with nothing but my body for a while.” 

“Ya’ n’I both know I’d rather stroke yer cock than yer ego, Princess.” 

One of Neji’s hands travels down the length of Kiba’s back, earning a shiver as he drags manicured nails over slowly bruising welts. “You’re incorrigible,” Kiba hums, dragging his tongue over Neji’s hip again. “If you keep that up, you’ll be too sore to sit tomorrow.” 

The grin Kiba flashes up at him, beneath the shadow of his bangs is all teeth, shifting a little to press his mouth to Neji’s stomach with a hint of teeth. “I can live with tha’. Wouldn’t be th’first time I went t’band practice in assless chaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, if that's what we consider a light scene around here, what's a heavy scene? Well. You'll see.
> 
> This was absolutely one of my favourite chapters to date and it's actually voice recorded which is fun and Iught release eventually. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all thought, validate me a little, comments and kudos let me pretend I'm a real writer.
> 
> PS if I set up a discord server to keep y'all updated, would people be interested? Lemme know.


	5. tonight we do it big, & shine like stars - sasuke/kiba/shikamaru/gaara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has learned to enjoy a certain company and appreciates the opportunity to force someone else to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Crazy Kids by Kesha
> 
> Saying I've lost control implies I had any, to begin with, and I feel like I most definitely lost that about 2k in. 
> 
> Between Kiba's oral fixation and the great joy I take in writing oral sex, well. This happened. 
> 
> Thank y'all so, so much for the positive responses! I'm having fun so I'm glad you are too. 
> 
> Sasuke/Kiba/Shikamaru/Gaara. 
> 
> Warnings for light (so, so light, barely a tap) D/s themes, some teasing, explicit sex.

Sasuke enjoys being alone. It’s not something he got a lot of in the series of foster homes he’d gone through after his parents’ murders and his brother’s disappearance, so it’s not something he ever takes for granted. 

The thing he’s discovered with an overzealous group of friends whose sense of boundaries could use an incredible amount of works is that he really enjoys the _option_ to be alone. The other option is not to be alone, and sometimes the company isn’t such a bad thing. It’s that option that led his agreement to move into the band house in the first place, stating plainly his need for his own space, but it also allows him to be close to people he’s somewhat reluctantly become close to. 

He doesn’t question the urge to find company anymore, just allows himself to move through the house, listening for sounds of occupancy. He finds Shikamaru and Gaara lounging in the latter’s bed. Shikamaru’s slouched against the pillows, a tablet at his hip, and Gaara leaning against his chest, cheek on his shoulder as he watches the other draw, and one leg curled over Shikamaru’s. Sasuke waits for a strategic moment when Shikamaru lifts the pen from the tablet’s surface to drop himself on the bed, pillowing his head against their laps. Positions are adjusted to accommodate him with mumbled greetings. Shikamaru is focused and Sasuke’s head tips to squint through the angle of glare on the screen as Gaara’s hand falls to his hair. 

Living together has made them all more tactile, even if only four of them technically live in the house full time. Naruto insists it’s a good thing, and while he still flinches from touch sometimes, Sasuke occasionally has to admit the touch is nice. 

“New album artwork?” The question is mostly lazy as he sighs, tipping his head into the touch to his hair. Gaara hums a soft affirmative, tilting the tablet in Sasuke’s direction when Shikamaru lifts the pen again. Four figures are sketched on the screen, incredibly detailed, but they’re not what catches his attention. Each figure wears an intricately designed mask, highlighted in red lines that make up the only color in the image; a wolf, a raven, a raccoon, and a fox. Sasuke blinks, glancing up at Shikamaru as he rubs the back of his neck with a frown. “You outdid yourself, Shikamaru. That’s going to kick ass.”

A flush works up the other’s neck, shoulder’s lifting. “Gaara helped me pick animals. And he’s still going to add details and text.” 

The redhead elbows him in the side. “He’s been working very hard on this design. We were thinking of something with a really wide range of merch. The masks can be like the headbands from the first album, but with more variety,” he takes the pen from Shikamaru’s fingers for a moment, flipping through the drawing application’s settings before applying more shading around the raccoon’s eyes. “Tell him he should add a stag.”

“Don’t drag him into your troublesome nonsense,” it’s clearly an argument they’ve had before as Shikamaru gently takes the pen back, the arm around Gaara’s waist squeezing slightly. “I’m not in the band, why would a stag go on the album cover? I sell the merch, I’m not part of it.” 

Sasuke scoffs, head tipped to give him a dull look. “Don’t be stupid, it doesn’t suit you,” Shikamaru lifts a brow at him and Sasuke rolls his eyes. “You’ve been in this with us since the beginning. You’ve been at more of our shows than anyone else here not on stage. If all you needed was to drag yourself on stage to be part of the band, half the fans at some of the shows would be there.”

“If ya’ really need an invitation, we can always slather ya’ in body glitter n’get ya’ up on stage with a triangle. An’ I know ya’ know how t’play piano,” Kiba’s voice makes all three jump, gazing at him where he leans in the doorway. He’s smiling, but there’s a tired set to his shoulders.

“You are welcome to keep your glitter obsession all to yourself, Inuzuka,” Sasuke grumbles, but he shifts to make room for the other. 

Shikamaru and Gaara shift with him, and the former sighs. “You don’t need a keyboard. And, no jeans in bed. You and Naruto are the only ones who can sleep in them and I’m pretty sure ninety percent of that is just being lazy." 

Kiba hums a reply, shamelessly shucking the jeans before climbing on the bed. Though, he stops Sasuke moving to allow him to settle behind him, instead situating himself against the other's body, head on his chest and body settled neatly between his legs. It's usually the reverse and Sasuke is left blinking for a moment before settling a hand in Kiba's hair before he can feel the obvious hesitation and move away. 

"Long meeting with Neji?"

Kiba's head shakes a little, letting out a breath. "Nah, it was good. Talked about release stuff. We're all probably gettin' together t'talk show dates n'shit soon. Ino wants t'do promo shoots fer th'site."

"We're not even done with album art, troublesome woman," Shikamaru grumbles as Gaara takes the tablet to hand over the Kiba. 

"Take it up with Ino," words are mumbled as Kiba leans his head back into the drag of Sasuke's hands through his hair. "This is really fuckin' awesome, Shika. Ya' know, Hinata and Shino could probably make these fer a shoot, if we give 'em enough time. Ino might even wait on 'em," the tablet's handed back as he stretches.

Shikamaru shrugs a little as Gaara leans back against him, setting the tablet and pen on the bedside table. "Let us finalize designs and we'll talk to them."

"We'll make sure the stag is included," Gaara's voice is soft but sure, even as Shikamaru squeezes the arm around his waist. "Where's everybody?"

Kiba's nose wrinkles to think. "Ino had plans with Sakura an' Hinata. Lee's trainin'. Tenten an' Shino went t'some new museum exhibit. Yer siblings left for their tattoo convention. If Choji isn't here he's at his uncle's restaurant. And Neji an' Naruto went t'lunch."

"And you came back to, what? Make sure we didn't burn the house down?" Sasuke tugs a gentle fist of Kiba's hair with the question.

"Pretty much, sweetheart. Or catch a show."

“Kiba,” There’s a hint of reprimand in Shikamaru’s tone, drawing the gaze of all three of the room’s remaining occupants. “Quit with the bullshit. I’ve known you since you still cried on the playground. Why’d you bail on the opportunity for free lunch and a guaranteed show to come back and get cuddled? You look like somebody kicked a puppy.” 

There’s a shift of Kiba’s shoulders, a little defensive and Sasuke curls his fingers a little tighter through the dark hair in his grip. “If somebody kicked a puppy, I’d look murderous, n’ya’ fuckin’ well know it.” 

“Kiba.” 

One word and Kiba’s whole form somewhat deflates. He shifts a little until his head rests on Sasuke’s stomach, wiggling an arm under his leg to wrap around him in a loose grip. It should come off as defensive as he curls in on himself, but it makes him feel vulnerable in Sasuke’s grip. “Jus’ m’mom. Acts all supportin’ one second, n’th’next she’s sendin’ pamphlets fer trade college n’vet tech schools. I told her I ain’t goin’, an’Hana’s all set t’take over the practice, but she ain’t lettin’ up,” he sighs, exhaling. “An’she ain’t got kickin’ me out t’hang over my head, so it’s like a tripwire every time I talk t’her. M’just… Ain’t a big deal.” 

“You’re doing something most people don’t succeed at,” Sasuke’s hand pets Kiba’s hair out of his face until his gaze comes up slowly. “Most of them also don’t have a Uchiha and Hyuga managing their money, including money for their futures,” an unexpectedly tender touch brushes Kiba’s forehead, tracing the arch of a brow. “Even if you decided to quit the band, go to college, or become a fucking monk, we’d still support you, Kiba,” he knocks his knuckles gently against his forehead. “Got it?”

Dark eyes search the black pools of Sasuke’s as he leans over him, receiving a tug to his hair when he takes too long to respond. “Fuck,” he word is mumbled, reaching up to cup the back of Sasuke’s neck, pulling him down into a slow, upside-down kiss. He huffs, breaking it shortly, though Sasuke stays bent over him, waiting on a response. “--Never tell m’mom I turned down gettin’ college paid for. She’d kick my ass fer turnin’ it down. Then kick yers fer lettin’ me.” 

"Kiba," Sasuke doesn't quite manage Shikamaru's tone but it gets Kiba to heave a deep sigh, leaning up to kiss him again. 

"I get it, I get it. We're ride or die an'shit."

"You know she's proud of you too, right?" Shikamaru's voice is closer, shifting with Gaara until they're sitting at Sasuke's hip. "Proud, but worried. We're all looking out for you, but it's a wild lifestyle and your track record is checkered at best. You did accidentally take ecstasy at prom, and your history with ecstasy is messy."

Kiba cringes, neck flushing a little. "Naruto did too!" 

"Idiots," Sasuke mumbled the word, head shaking as he leans into Gaara, humming when he's met with a kiss. "But I guess we'll keep them." 

Kiba hums at the fingers still threading through his hair. "Now, Shika, ‘bout that keyboard---"

He's cut off as Shikamaru's hand covers his mouth, jostling all of them. "I'll gag you, Inuzuka. Just watch me."

"That's not much of a threat when he likes anything he can get in his mouth," Gaara leans back into Shikamaru's chest, watching the silenced man's eyes go dark and threading fingers through the hand at his side. 

Sasuke huffs as Kiba licks Shikamaru's hand, gripping his wrist before he can pull away completely and taking two long fingers between his teeth to drag his tongue over and between them. "Pity to gag him when there are so many better things he can be doing with his mouth." 

Shikamaru's eyes had gone a little glassy under Kiba's focused attention in his hand, from the pulse in his wrist, over his palm, and letting three fingers press over his tongue. Shikamaru gasps shortly as Gaara shifts, nuzzling under his chin to bite at his neck. “I want to watch Kiba blow you,” Gaara’s voice is low and Shikamaru lets out a shaky breath and Gaara shifts his loose shirt from his shoulder with a grin as teeth scrape his skin. “You always fall apart so well for him. It’s lovely to watch.” 

“What about you?” Because Gaara’s hard too where he’s turned in Shikamaru’s grip, hips pressed together on the bed.

A shrug lifts the redhead’s shoulders, tipping his face up for a kiss that’s slow and wet, and Shikamaru can taste black coffee and smoke and something sweet that he can’t identify immediately, lemon drops, or the cake from the coffee shop maybe. He doesn’t notice that his fingers have escaped the warmth of Kiba’s mouth until his hand lands on bare skin, feeling the jackrabbit beat of Kiba’s heart as his chest expands. He barely breaks the kiss with Gaara, still sharing space and air to glance at Kiba. 

Sasuke had taken the time to strip the clothing away from him and leaned over to claim the brunet’s mouth. Sasuke’s fingers are tight in Kiba’s hair with one hand, controlling the pace as he licks into Kiba’s mouth at the odd angle, his other hand curling over Kiba’s jaw, dragging black painted nails over smooth skin. Kiba only really shaves for meetings with Neji unless he’s particularly inspired. Even if Neji’s their friend, and he’s seen all of them stoned and naked and he can be convinced to do keg stands if he’s drunk enough, it’s still a business meeting and Kiba takes those seriously. It makes the smoothed skin sensitive when he bothers to shave, and it's clear in the way he shivers under the touch. One of Kiba’s hands is still tangled with Gaara’s, and the other kneads at the fabric of Sasuke’s sweats slowly as he’s kissed. 

The kiss breaks slowly and it takes Kiba long seconds to open his eyes, pupils wide and dilated to meet the pools of black that reflect back at him from Sasuke. "Kiba doesn't get to come until he gets both of you off," the words are quiet and firm, and he can feel Gaara shifting with Shikamaru, nudging him up the bed again. “Then I’m going to fuck him until he sees stars.”

Deep pools of black search Kiba’s face for long moments, tracking kiss swollen lips, slick with shared saliva, meeting dilated eyes to examine the thin grey-brown rings left of his irises as Kiba’s chest rises and falls with unsteady breaths. He’s not entirely sure what he’s searching for in the normally dominant man’s expression, but apparently, he finds it. He shifts back, nudging Kiba’s shoulder. “Get naked and go.”

Kiba catches Sasuke as he sits up, pulls him back, pulling his shirt away from his shoulder to sink teeth in, finding barely-there scars that fit perfectly to the sharp points of his teeth without effort. Barely there scars, nothing like the deep impression of teeth on his hip that’s mirrored on Shikamaru, but always there. Kiba’s language of affection, love, and ride or die. They all have them from the repeated presses of Kiba's teeth into their skin until he left his mark on all of them. 

Then he moves away with a grin, moving to where Gaara had stripped Shikamaru leaning against his side, stroking his cock to hardness. 

"Ya'know ya got a real pretty cock, right?" Kiba's gaze flicks up to Shikamaru, settling wide shoulders between his thighs to lick the skin between Gaara's fingers. They both shudder at the touch of his tongue. He continues the motion, dragging his tongue over the skin until Gaara pulls his hand away, dragging his hand through Kiba's hair instead. 

Wide, dilated eyes flick up to Shikamaru as he takes his cock in his mouth slowly. His own hand takes Gaara's place to hold steady as he drags his tongue over the head, pressing the flat of his tongue against it until Shikamaru's thighs shudder around him. 

Kiba's taking him steadily deeper when he shudders and Shikamaru drags his gaze up from the dark head in his lap to find Sasuke kneeling behind Kiba. Sasuke meets his gaze with a smirk, slick fingers working their way into Kiba's ass. 

"You know, that's not generally the best method to stop him from coming," Gaara's words are dry but amused, fingers still curled in Kiba's hair as he sinks down until his nose is pressed into Shikamaru's stomach. 

Sasuke shrugs as Shikamaru's head drops back against the wall behind him. "I don't have to make it easy on him. Besides," he trails his unoccupied hand up Kiba's spine to produce another shiver, digging nails in on the way down. "He knows how to be good if he wants to get fucked." 

Kiba groans low as he moves, tongue dragging up the length, careful of sharp teeth as he tongues the slit, teasing shamelessly with the ball if his piercing. His eyes stay hidden beneath dark lashes as he focuses on his task with single-minded focus. Shikamaru groans, hips thrusting up as his fingers curl through Kiba's hair. 

"Fuck you and your gods damned oral fixation," the words are shakily spoken as Shikamaru's back arches under the attention. Kiba sucks cock like he should get paid for it, and enjoys it. Shamelessly messy as thick drool mixes with precome, dripping past his lips as he pulls away, down his chin and Shikamaru's cock to be rubbed into his balls as Kiba shifts and massages them with his hand. Kiba hums in response to the words and the tight fingers in his hair. 

And he employs every dirty trip he knows, swallowing as he takes Shikamaru's cock deep in his throat. 

Sasuke watches Shikamaru carefully, watching his cheeks flush as his breathing catches. Fingers curled against his prostate make Kiba growl, body lurching. At the same time, Gaara drags his nails over Shikamaru's pierced nipple. The combination sends Shikamaru over the edge, bowing forward over his grip on Kiba's hair as he cries out his pleasure. 

Kiba keeps at it until Shikamaru tugs on his hair. "Sensitive," the words are mumbled, shoving his shoulder towards Gaara as he offers a hazed glare at Sasuke. Kiba moves easily, kneeling up to drag the redhead into a messy kiss, allowing the drummer to lick stray come off his cheeks even as he spreads dripping drool further over his chest and neck. "Maybe no surprises when he's got teeth around my dick?"

Sasuke shrugs, entirely unrepentant. "You came, didn't you?' 

"That he did," Kiba winks shamelessly, leaving a sharp bite against Gaara's throat before moving down his body. 

"It's not like Kiba doesn't bite you all the damn time," Sasuke leans into Shikamaru, fingers trailing lightly over the perfect impression of Kiba's teeth on his hip. "Pretty sure you came when he gave you this one too."

"Troublesome man," Shikamaru grumbles, fitting his fingers over the bite on Sasuke, leaning to meet him in a kiss. "It's different when it's my dick." 

"You took Iruka and Kakashi at once and you're worried about a little bit of Kiba's teeth?" 

That makes Kiba shift, pulling his mouth away from a rather impressive hickey on Gaara's inner thigh. Fingers are tight in his hair, but he manages to move. "Ya' did what now?" 

Shikamaru sighs at him. "I told you I slept with them."

"Ya didn't fuckin' tell me ya talked Iruka-sensei int' a kinky double penetration!" He reaches out to smack his thigh with the back of his hand. "Kakashi ain't lackin', an' Iruka always gave off big dick energy."

"Kiba, if you want to come tonight you might want to put your mouth to better uses," Sasuke's voice drawls, dark brows lifted at him. "Unless you'd rather gossip. In which case, move. Because I’m fucking someone tonight, and it won’t be you unless you get on with getting Gaara off.” 

“Fuck off, Uchiha,” Kiba shifts, settling himself between Gaara’s thighs again. “Gaara’s cock is gorgeous too, and if ya’ think I’m givin’ up th’ opportunity t’suck it, yer dead wrong.” 

Gaara curls his fingers through Kiba’s hair hard, tugging at the strands. “Maybe we stop _talking_ about sucking my dick and get around to actually fucking doing it?” 

The words are met with a growl, teeth sinking into Gaara’s thigh shamelessly. It makes Gaara groan, his head tipped back as Kiba moves, tongue dragging up his cock as he moves to swallow him without preamble. He’s a little rougher than he’d been with Shikamaru, less careful with a sharp threat of his canines or the scrape of his teeth, swallowing as he moves to take him down to the base and letting Gaara hold him there. His nails drag down the inside of Gaara’s thigh, making his hips thrust up against him. 

Sasuke gives Shikamaru a smirk and a brief kiss before moving behind Kiba again. 

Kiba moves with dedicated focus, even as Sasuke works a fourth finger into him. It’s not easy, and Sasuke makes no effort to avoid dragging calloused fingers over his prostate. He also makes no effort to actually tease, allowing him the focus to sink down, swallowing around Gaara in turns and teasing the flat of his tongue against the head, the piercing dragging at the sensitive spot just beneath the head as Gaara pulls his hair. 

The only warning Kiba gets before Sasuke’s cock is sliding into him is the removal of the fingers from inside him. It’s hard-won control and the deep, genuine pleasure of the blow job he’s currently engaged in that keeps him off the teetering edge of orgasm as Sasuke rolls his hips into him with slow, thorough thrusts. 

Kiba redoubles his efforts because there's a little bit of pride on the line, and he's been teased and he really, thoroughly enjoys being fucked. Which means he needs to get Gaara off before Sasuke makes him come untouched before he manages. 

"F-fuck, Kiba," Gaara's breath stutters out as Kiba pulls off his cock, grinning up at him as he sucks his own fingers to drool over them before returning to sucking Gaara into his mouth. He nudges Gaara's legs further apart, hitching his hips a little further towards him to slide spit slick fingers against his asshole. Gaara gasps again, arching as a finger slides into him. "Fucking cheating " Kiba hums a laugh around him, finger withdrawing slightly with the drool dripping down past Gaara's balls, and pressing in with two fingers. 

Sasuke huffs, lazily thrusting into the body in front of him to drive Kiba further into Gaara. Watching Gaara struggle between thrusting into Kiba's throat and back onto the fingers curling into him. 

Shikamaru shifts from his lazy sprawl, leaning into Gaara's side as he curls fingers into his hair. He pulls hard as Kiba sinks down to swallow with a hint of his teeth, fingers curling to press on his prostate, and Gaara is gone. He shouts, back arching as he fucks into Kiba's mouth helplessly as he spills down his throat. 

He shifts as Kiba stays, dragging his tongue over sensitive skin to catch any come that might have escaped as Gaara kneads at his hair slowly. 

Sasuke watches Kiba's undeniable peace from giving oral, petting his back absently as he thrust into him slowly. He might be offended at the lack of attention when he's literally fucking him, but he's bore witness to Kiba getting off giving head many times and he's had his throat pretty thorough fucked. 

Gaara shudders a little, shifting again as Shikamaru pets through his hair. "Kiba," he doesn't get a response as Kiba nuzzles into his groin. He tries again with a tug to brown hair until Kiba blinks up at him lazily. "You wanna get your fingers out of my ass so Sasuke can fuck you senseless?"

"More senseless," Sasuke smirks slightly over Kiba's shoulder, rolling his hips in a stronger thrust. 

Kiba grunted with the force, shifting a little. "Do I gotta?" Kiba's voice is always rough, lending to the way he growls and the deep baritone when he sings, but at the moment he sounds absolutely wrecked. He is pulling his hand away from Gaara, even as he asks, leveraging himself up to brace his hands outside his thighs. 

Sasuke pulls away, promoting a groan as he does. "Shift back a little, and go down on your forearms. You did good, Kiba." A hum pulls through Kiba at the praise, shuffling back with Sasuke's hands on his hips. A hand between his shoulder blades presses him down to his forearms, arching his back. "There you go. Come whenever you want, you earned it."

"Pretty sure ya' promised seein' stars, Uchiha. Ain't sure ya' got it in ya'-- ah!" Kiba's goading is cut off as Sasuke presses into him again, thrusting forward without pause. 

“Don’t be a brat,” Sasuke grumbles as he sets a brutal pace, his nails dragging over Kiba's hips as he fucks him. Kiba shouts with each thrust, body arching more as his head drops between his arms. His body works back against him, thighs flexing to push back against him. Sasuke smacks his hip, gripping again as Kiba gasps, pressing back for more. "Masochist," he mumbles the word affectionately, smacking tanned skin again, drawing nails over Kiba's ribs. Skin smacks against skin as he moves, leaning over the singer's back to grip his shoulders, thrusting into him harder. The change of angle makes Kiba shake under him, his back bowing beneath Sasuke’s chest, clawing at the sheets as he nails his prostate dead on. 

“Sasuke, fuck,” his voice hits the pitch of a low growl, arching under the man at his back, helpless noises pulled from his lips as the strength threatens to go out of his arms, dropping his chest forward on the bed. Sasuke’s teeth press into his shoulder blade, and Kiba gasps, clenching around him as he comes, orgasm washing over him in shuddering waves. Kiba shouts with it, muffled in the sheets as he grips them between his teeth. 

Sasuke grips his hair, tugging his head back as he bites at his neck. “I want to _hear_ you, Kiba,” he bites the back of his neck, a hand on his shoulder. “That sounded nice, but I think we can do better.” 

Another grunt pulls from Kiba as Sasuke’s thrusts slow, turning into something casual and lazy. His fingers still knead at the sheets, mumbling something as pale fingers lace through his, contrasting against his darker tan. Half lidded eyes follow fingers up the length of a muscular arm and find Gaara watching him with a faint smile. He squeezes the fingers between his, leaning to kiss his forehead where Sasuke keeps his head lifted to him. “You’ve been so good, Kiba,” the words are whispered against his skin, smiling against his skin. “But I don’t really think it’s stars yet. And Sasuke hates being called a liar.” 

“Ah, I--!” Kiba gasps as Sasuke moves into him hard. He’d just come, but he can feel his cock stirring again under the determined and well-aimed thrusts. An outsider might question how well they know each other, if not for the fact that they’ve been fucking since before any of them really knew what it meant beyond the connections they’d built. 

Sasuke’s nails dig, dragging down his spine as Kiba squirms on his cock. He curls fingers in his hair as he tugs again, before releasing him to allow his head to drop forward again on the bed. “Don’t forget, Kiba. I want,” thrust, a grunt. “To fucking,” thrust, smack, a moan. “ _Hear you._.” 

Gaara squeezes Kiba’s fingers as he shouts and Sasuke angles his hips to thrust harder into him. He keeps the pace unsteady, intentionally uneven as he keeps Kiba off-kilter, never enough to really get him off and making no effort to touch him beyond the hands that drag over his sides, catching on muscles and ribs as he moves inside him. He’ll take long moments to grip the hips in front of him to pound into him hard, before slowly, barely moving more than to grind into the pliant body in front of him as he pets up Kiba’s back, curling fingers in his hair. Biting at his shoulders and his neck as Kiba gasps and curses at him. 

It couldn’t last, but Sasuke holds out as long as he can, knowing when he grasps Kiba’s cock that he’s still sensitive when the man below him keens. 

Sasuke wraps an arm around Kiba’s chest, pulling him up, trusting Kiba to hold their weight as he rests on his elbows again. “Kiba,” his voice rumbles out of his chest into his ear, biting at the shell as Kiba attempts to push back into the thrusts. “Kiba, do you want to come?” 

“W-what the _fuck_ d-do ya’ think, asshole?” The words would be more forceful if he weren’t groaning desperately, head falling forward as Sasuke wraps a hand around his cock, stroking him with a firm grip. Neither had noticed how much he was dripping into the sheets until Sasuke’s hand spreads the precome over the head, smoothing his stroke back down. Kiba’s body hitches, body clenching as muscles shudder in Sasuke’s grip. Teeth drag over the muscle of his shoulder, and he shudders. His whole body jumps, shouting pleasure as he thrust into Sasuke’s hand and back onto his cock, body tightening around him. 

He collapses forward, finding himself in Gaara’s lap as he falls boneless and breathless. Sasuke gasps, stilling behind him as he shudders through his own orgasm, pumping into him. Sasuke releases his hips, and Kiba slips forward slowly, ignorant of his own mess, boneless, and nuzzling his cheek against Gaara’s hip. 

“How’s that for stars, Inuzuka?” Sasuke pulls out of him carefully, earning a soft grunt in response, and little other response from the brunet. “Kiba? You alive down there?”

Gaara snorts softly, running a hand through Kiba’s hair. “He’s breathing. Think we can clean him up? And the bed to actually sleep in.”

“Or we can just clean him up and help you move him to his room. It’s the only bed big enough for everybody.” 

Sasuke and Gaara jump a little, turning to the open door of Gaara’s room while Shikamaru waves lazily. Neji leans against the doorframe, Naruto’s arms wrapped around him from behind, chin on his shoulder. Sasuke’s eyes roll, dropping back on the bed with narrowed eyes. “How long have you been there?”

“About midway through Shikamaru’s blowjob,” Naruto’s shameless as he shrugs, rubbing a hand up Neji’s stomach. “Neji’s right, though. It’s probably easier to clean Kiba and do sheets in the morning. Even if he’s pretty much dead weight right now.” 

“Fuck off. Sasuke’s got a nice cock,” Kiba’s words are mumbled against Gaara’s hip as Sasuke shifts finally to head for his bathroom. 

Gaara’s fingers move through his hair. “He did come twice in rather short succession,” he states mildly and Kiba hums affectionately, nuzzling into his stomach. Sasuke comes back to the bed, moving to clean Kiba slowly between his legs, rolling him to clean his stomach. 

It takes some effort but they all shuffle to Kiba's bed. They're sprawled out comfortably as Shikamaru stretches against Sasuke's chest when the raven speaks. "So about that piano…"

He smacks him with a pillow. And if a piano shows up in the recording studio in the next few days, well, Shikamaru ignores it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can really say is I love writing Kiba's accent, but Grammarly fucking hates me. That and things happened. 
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos let me pretend that I'm a real writer.
> 
> Next time: Naruto & Gaara


	6. simplified motion - naruto/gaara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's familiar with depressive episodes. Helping Gaara through his most recent one just comes naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Self Conclusion by The Spill Canvas
> 
> Alright readers, buckle up because I went and ramped up the angst here. There is some smut, some fluff, but I was going through a really awful depressive episode and this... happened. 
> 
> So, some warnings for depression, mentions of self-harm, mention of a suicide attempt. Less than great decision making while taking care of someone going through a depressive episode but it works for them. 
> 
> Naruto/Gaara

Temari isn’t an unusual presence at the band house. She’s part of their family after all; has a key and open invitation like every other member of the band. So when Naruto sees her sensible sports car pull into the driveway, he doesn’t think much of it. Nobody’s really around where he’s sprawled on the couch, scribbling lyrics to ballads and notes to songs he’s not sure he’ll actually show anyone. 

A stressed and nearly distraught looking Temari is a very different case. He drops the notebook, standing just in time for her to collapse against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she grips the back of his shirt. He catches her gracefully, arms wrapping around her narrow waist to support her weight. He lets her shudder against him for long moments, rubbing a hand up her back slowly, murmuring quiet words against her ear. It takes a few long minutes until stillness settles over them and she loosens her grip on his body to swallow, taking a half step back. Her cheeks are dry but her eyes are red, and Naruto cradles a big hand against her cheek. 

“What’s up, Temari? Whoever did it, ya know they won’t get away with it?”

She swallows, wiping her eyes a little as she sighs deeply. “Gaara. He’s having an episode, and I’m supposed to be leaving town in a couple of days, and I… _cannot_ leave him like that. And nothing I’m doing is helping. It's a bad one Naruto.”

Depressive episodes. The deep, dark hole of misery that Gaara will fall into sometimes and Naruto is familiar with how hard it can be to pull him out even with medications and therapy. They’re all in therapy for something, and they all have episodes sometimes. They’re family, and they get through it. 

So Naruto nods, cupping Temari’s cheeks to press a kiss to her forehead gently. “I’m going to call Shikamaru to come over here, and I’m going to pack a bag and head over, okay? He won’t be alone.” 

She nods shakily, running a hand through messy blonde hair, so Naruto lets her sink onto the couch, jogging to his room as he calls Shikamaru. He’d been at Kakashi’s, but he promises to be to the house soon, and Naruto barely says goodbye. 

He throws a couple of changes of clothes in a backpack, and then the depression essentials; soft, comfortable clothes, his favorite robe that practically swallows Gaara whole when he’s wrapped in it, sketch pads, and a few of his favorite books. He barely remembers to pack his own medications, grabbing a case of Gatorade from the garage to shove in his car before stepping back inside to press another kiss to Termari’s forehead and promising he’ll keep her updated. Then he’s out the door and in his car, heading for Termari’s apartment across town. 

It takes too long to get there, though he knows, reasonably it takes fifteen minutes or less. He’s made the drive a thousand times because Gaara doesn’t like to drive and public transportation sucks. It still feels like the drive takes hours and every red light that Naruto doesn’t blow through is filled with nervous energy.

He takes a guest spot in front of the building, jogging with his supplies up the stairs, vibrating with too much energy to wait for an elevator to the seventh floor. It helps him think and settle himself, so by the time he’s fishing Termari’s key from the keyring he can breathe deeply and focus. He knew what he needed, and knew somewhat what he needed to do. 

Gatorade gets stored in the kitchen, making sure there’s at least some food since Termari was planning on leaving town, and closing the blinds through the apartment in case he can lure Gaara out of the room. Then he’s taking a breath, moving slowly into the room, knocking even if he doesn’t expect a response. The room is dark, muted light filtering in through the blinds. Gaara is curled in the middle of the large guest bed and he doesn’t react to the presence. 

Naruto drops his bag by the door, shucking out of his jeans before approaching the bed because Gaara doesn’t like jeans in bed. Then he’s moving forward, crouching next to the bed. Wide green eyes focus on him slowly as a hand runs through the greasy red hair. His eyes look too big in his face, too pale with dark circles under his eyes. 

“Oh, Gaara,” he sighs softly, brushing fingers over his cheek. A thin hand sneaks out from beneath the sheets, catching Naruto’s wrist, revealing crumpled clothing on crumpled sheets. Gaara doesn’t say anything, but he pulls the sheets back a little to tug, and Naruto goes easily. Sliding under the sheets and pulling the heavy comforter back over them. It’s easy to allow the redhead to curl against his chest, hands finding fists in the tee-shirt as he breathes. 

It’s quiet, just the sound of their breathing and the shift of sheets as Naruto runs his fingers through Gaara’s hair. Eventually, the body in his arms begins to shiver a little, shoulders shaking with hitched breaths. 

“Everything _hurts_ ,” he mumbles into Naruto’s chest, voice thick with tears as he clutches at him. Naruto just pulls him closer, pressing kisses into his hair. “I don’t know how it can hurt so fucking much when I feel so fucking _empty_.” 

Naruto pulls him closer when he starts to cry, whispering into his ear, nonsense and comfort, one more reassuring presence to remind him that he’s not alone. Eventually, Gaara’s heavy breathing slows, sobs leading to quiet tears, though Naruto can feel tears soaking into his shirt even after Gaara’s breathing evens out. He stays awake for a long time after that, staring at the dark wall in front of him, until well into the evening. He rouses Gaara in the evening long enough to take his medication with a large glass of water. He shuffles to the bathroom, not speaking but Naruto takes it as enough of a win that he doesn’t push Gaara to change clothes, but he urges him to drink more water before curling up in bed again.

With his chest to Gaara’s back, he curls arms around him, pressing his lips to the nape of Gaara’s neck and gently strokes the skin of his stomach as breathing evens out. 

…

Gaara’s still asleep when Naturo drags himself out of the bed. He lets him sleep, rubbing a hand over his arm and kissing his forehead as he moves out of the bed, watching the redhead curl up in the warm spot he’d left behind. 

He steps into the living room to make some calls. First, his own therapist; mostly to cancel his appointment, but a little to see if he can wheedle some advice out of her. Gaara isn’t her patient, but she does tell him to be there, make sure he eats and drinks water, and find a routine. She also drives in the point that he needs to take care of himself, asks if he’s sure he wants to cancel the appointment and agrees to another call later in the week. 

Then he calls Shikamaru because he’ll be at the house and he wants to talk to him before talking to Temari. He doesn’t stay on the phone long, just an update because it’s important and as tempting as it is to all come together, they all know it’ll be overwhelming in that kind of situation. 

Kiba promises to bring some food over later, and Naruto thanks him and promises to let him stay if Gaara’s up to it before hanging up and heading back into the bedroom. 

Gaara’s awake, staring at him through a fridge of red hair where he’s curled on his side, chewing on his thumbnail as Naruto crouches by the bed. 

“You want to take a shower? I’ll be right here, and I’ve got that robe you like so much,” Gaara hesitates for long seconds before he swallows and nods. “You want me to shower with you?” Another nod and Naruto offers him a thousand-watt smile, leaning to kiss Gaara softly before shifting back. 

Gaara sits up slowly, allowing Naruto to step away for his bag, coming up with the robe before they head to the bathroom. The shower isn’t necessarily quick, but it is platonic. Naruto allows his touch to be affectionate while he scrubs him down with some ridiculously expensive body wash that smells like some sort of fruit and maybe lavender, before washing his hair thoroughly, smiling as Gaara leans into the touch that’s hard not to enjoy. Quiet comfort of skin on skin, just getting clean. He nudges Gaara to wash his face while he rinses down himself before they both climb out. 

He hadn’t thought of towels, but Temari’s are big and soft enough as Gaara allows himself to be dried, watching Naruto with tired eyes. Any other time Gaara would have complained about the treatment, and it says something that he allows it, even as Naruto ruffles his hair with the towel. 

“Kiba’s gonna bring some of his mom’s miso over later,” Naruto speaks as he draws the robe up around Gaara, securing it around his waist. Gaara makes a quiet noise, curious as he focuses on the blond in front of him. “He’d like to stick around for a while if you’re okay with it. We can watch movies or something or just hang out and eat.”

Gaara blinks for long moments, his throat working as he licks chapped lips. “Kiba can stay,” he speaks firmly, gaze drifting away from him. “Can we sleep for a while first?”

“Drink some Gatorade first? And I’ll read to you if you want,” the Gatorade gets a sigh, but he just nods a little, stepping past Naruto. 

Naruto follows him easily, moving to get dressed comfortably and grabbing his phone to text Kiba as he moves to grab a bottle from the fridge as he moves back. Gaara has a book with him on the bed when Naruto returns, and he hands it over as Naruto climbs back into the bed. He leans his head against a tanned shoulder as he sips from the Gatorade bottle as Naruto flips the book open to start to read. 

…

Kiba comes around midafternoon with the promised food, and the three of them settle on the bed to eat. Gaara sits between Kiba’s legs, settled back against his broad chest as he sips slowly at the soup. Naruto and Kiba keep up a steady stream of somewhat subdued conversation, engaging Gaara, though they only get a few words out of him over the course of a couple of hours. 

After they eat, they just curl up on the bed together, Gaara on Kiba’s chest while Naruto reads to them quietly. It’s dark by the time they stir, Kiba getting ready to leave. 

Gaara watches as he straightens, running hands through his hair before sweeping the redhead up in a hug that’s returned as Gaara wraps his arms around his shoulders. Kiba nuzzles into his shoulder, moving the robe out of the way to fit teeth against skin, pressing into the faint scars of his teeth, pressing firmly into his skin hard enough that Gaara sighs with it, not enough to bleed, but enough to be felt. Gaara kisses his cheek as he pulls away before curling up on the bed. He mumbles something about being tired, curling on his side. 

Naruto walks Kiba to the front door, pulling the taller into a hard hug, clutching at him hard and murmuring his thanks into his neck. Kiba tugs his shirt to the side, repeating the process of sinking his teeth into his skin. 

When he pulls away, Naruto catches him by the front of his shirt to kiss him, licking into his mouth with determination. Kiba curls fingers into his hair and kisses him back until they're both panting quietly against each other. 

Kiba cups his cheeks as he pulls away, rubbing softly over the scars there. "Don't forget to take care of yourself, Naru. Sakura's gonna bring some more food tomorrow morning."

Naruto nods, letting Kiba kiss him again before he leaves, locking the door and putting the extra food away before going back to Gaara. 

He urges the redhead up to brush his teeth and drink more water with his medication before changing him into comfortable sweats to head back to bed. Light fingers trace ladders of scars that litter pale flesh at his forearms, ribs, hips. He asks if Gaara wants him to call his therapist and Gaara just shakes his head, not ready to talk through things but he isn't going to hurt himself. 

He feels better with Naruto there, easier. It still hurts, but he's not alone. 

Naruto kisses between his brows, nuzzling into his hair as Gaara curls into his chest. 

…

Sakura comes the following morning with promised food, though she doesn't stay long. She comes through, sitting on the bed next to Gaara, petting his hair for a few minutes and talking quietly. She leaves with a kiss to his cheek, and Naruto's. She reminds him to eat and take his own meds before leaving. 

Gaara manages some toast for breakfast before curling back in bed. Naruto works on songs and plays games on his phone until afternoon. They manage soup for lunch, and Temari stops by for dinner before she's set to leave. 

It goes on like that. Friends show up during the day, usually bringing food or quiet company. By the fourth day, Gaara stays up for the duration of a game of chess with Shikamaru in the living room. That night, he even cracks a smile as Lee recounts a story from the gym. Apparently, Kakashi had brought Iruka around the training gym, and he'd been so distracted by Iruka training with Asuma, Gai Might, his apparent Eternal Rival, had managed to knock him on his ass. 

Neji lured him out to the balcony to smoke, which might not have been the best habit, but it got him out of his bed. He still looked tired, still curled up in his bed when Neji left, but it was progress. Sasuke brought old ninja movies to watch stretched out on the couch in a comfortable pile.

He even sat quietly while Ino painted his nails hot pink, listening to her gossip about anything and everything while Hinata gently brushed and trimmed his hair.

A week in, Kakashi and Iruka even stopped by to visit. Kakashi brought ridiculously expensive coffee and Iruka brought books. The coffee was appreciated, but the books really managed to get through, and Iruka managed to keep Gaara engaged in conversation for a couple of hours. They had ramen for dinner and for the first time in the week Naruto had been there, Gaara finished his entire helping. 

Iruka and Kakashi leave with affectionate goodbyes, Naruto's a little surprised to find Gaara still sitting on the couch. 

"You didn't have to stay with me this week," Naruto shrugs a little as he sits, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "This… this was a really bad spell. I haven't had one this bad in a while."

"It's okay. I'm glad I could be there for you. We get it, you know," he presses a kiss to his temple gently. "We love you, Gaara. All of us. Choji is planning a hell of a diner when we head back to the band house." 

"That's a lot of trouble for me," the words are mumbled into Naruto's shoulder, pink on his cheeks. Naruto combs fingers through his hair slowly, shoulders lifting. "I'm going to call my therapist in the morning."

"Yeah?" Gaara nods slowly, curling closer to Naruto's side. "That's great, Gaara. I know this last week's been hard, but you're strong and you're getting up every day and still living. That's amazing, believe it!"

Gaara snorts. "I think I need to talk to him before I go home. Just… because," he swallows with a shrug. "It still... hurts? But it's more… missing my life. The stuff I enjoy, the band, music. Sleeping and actually feeling like I've slept."

"You'll get there," fingers keep carding through red hair, ruffling gently. "We'll be with you through it. We've all hit lows, and it ain't easy, but we keep getting through. We made it through the stupid shit we did in high school, and we're smarter than we were back then." 

A laugh pulls from Gaara, head shaking. "I want to say we've grown up, but my therapist says I shouldn't lie to myself." 

Naruto laughs brightly, fingers tucked up under Gaara's chin to kiss him softly. "There you go," he smiles, shifting to kiss Gaara's cheek as the redhead smiles against him. "You wanna head to bed?"

Gaara hesitates for a second, biting his lips before shaking his head. "Can we stay here for a while? We can turn cartoons on or something." 

He can't help the smile he presses into the side of Gaara's neck before nodding, shifting around to get comfortable. "Absolutely."

…

They eat breakfast together before Gaara calls his therapist. It's predictably exhausting. Naruto loiters around the spare room for the hour or so Gaara spends on the phone, working on his laptop, checking in with his own therapist, and cleaning up the room from the week spent not really focusing on it. 

Gaara sighs deeply when he comes back into the room, shifting Naruto's computer from his lap to collapse against him. Fingers immediately comb through his hair, allowing Gaara to curl into his space quietly. 

"He wants me to come in tomorrow for a session in person. Since we haven't left the house in over a week." 

Naruto nods. "Makes sense. Want me to drive you?"

"You don't have to," brief hesitation before he nods slowly. "But I'd appreciate it. His only opening was nine in the morning."

"We'll get you there." 

They're quiet for a while longer, leaning into each other. Gaara sighs softly after a bit. "We might have to change up some medications. I don't want to have a breakdown like… junior year."

It had been a dark time, fueled with teenage idiocy and none of them were really taking care of themselves. Parties and drugs and Gaara had slipped down a dark, spiraling vortex. He had snapped during a particularly bad trip, convinced he was trapped in a memory of his past, and the only way to stop it was through a portal back to real life. 

The twelve-story drop from the top of an apartment building had almost ended everything. They had barely known where they were, some party outside of the city. From what Naruto remembers of the night, most of them had barely been able to stand, but Kiba had been caught up in the redhead’s ramblings, concern, and adrenaline sobering when Gaara had nearly thrown a chair through a window. Inebriated party guests hadn’t even blinked an eye, but they hadn’t been privy to the intense, dissociative ramblings that the singer had. 

So, he’d followed the redhead doggedly. And it was a damn good thing, too. Kiba had caught him at the edge of the roof, wrestling the near-feral teenager to the ground before the cops arrived, but the EMTs had been forced to sedate him to get to the hospital. 

After getting his stomach pumped and a few hours rambling at the nurses about screaming demons, he's been admitted to the psych ward. Seventy-two long hours later, Gaara had agreed to a two-month stay at a recommended facility. 

It had been a horrible time, a lot of work, and a lot of denials to work through, but Gaara had improved. There were ups and downs, more than a few therapists, and it had opened all their eyes. But they all survived, and Gaara even managed to graduate with their class. 

Naruto shivers at the memory, curling his arms further around Gaara. Gaara shifts, sitting up a little to cup Naruto's cheeks. "Hey, I'm okay. No crazy drug trips on four days of no sleep and accelerates this time. But this was bad." 

"I know," Naruto nods, swallowing as he turns to kiss a palm as he holds Gaara's wrists gently in his hands. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you here."

"You've been taking care of me for a week, Naruto. You've been amazing."

The blond smiles softly, leaning to nuzzle his nose against Gaara's. "Wanna nap?"

Gaara hesitates for a moment, breathing as he swallows, shaking his head. "I was thinking…" he trails off slowly, shifting closer until his lips brush against Naruto's. "It's been a long week. And, I was thinking there's something we both enjoy and feels really good." Hands skate down Naruto's chest to emphasize his point. 

The blond's hands find his hips, pressing thumbs into his skin. "You sure? Ya' know I'm good to hang out without sex on the table, and I know how episodes are hard on everything---"

Words are cut off as Gaara curls fingers in blond hair, dragging him into a slow kiss. It deepens slowly as Gaara licks into his mouth, tasting him with slow determination. "Right now, _I_ am hard on you. Naruto," serious aqua-green eyes focus on bottom of the ocean blues, dilating to thin lines around deep pools of black. Gaara’s eyes were brighter and more aware than Naruto had seen them in days, and the drummer had his full attention. " _Fuck. Me._ "

Naruto blinks slowly, swallowing at the words as he nods. “Well, when you put it like that, who the fuck am I to resist?” 

Gaara responds with a pleased hum, leaning into Naruto for another kiss before he starts to strip him. Shirts drop off the side of the bed, and Naruto’s laptop manages to find safety when they stand to drop sweats as well, falling back on the bed in a tangle of limbs, hands trailing warm skin with bruising grips. Gaara ends up back in Naruto’s lap, the blond’s hands holding firm at his ribs for support as Gaara pants into his mouth, left hand busy behind his back, the right curled through Naruto’s hair. If he had more focus, Naruto would note how prominent those ribs were, the sharp arch of hip bones as his body rolls back on his fingers, or the deep dip above the lines of his collarbone where shadows were cast. Later, later he could focus on a filling meal and something in the morning before they left. Just then Gaara’s body rubs against his, cocks pressed together against their stomachs as Gaara works himself open. 

He’s lost to the thought of it, leaving marks across Gaara’s shoulder as he encourages the enticing roll of smooth hips, that the slick hand that wraps around his cock makes him jump. Gaara just grins at him, sharp and unrepentant, leaning in to catch Naruto in another kiss as he kneels up. Naruto breaks the kiss as he slips a hand down to Gaara’s hip, the other at the base of his cock. 

“Condom?”

Red hair ruffles as his head shakes, sweat sticky strands finding place on his forehead and temples. “I wanna feel you,” he breathes, gaze wide and a little glossy as he swallows. “Feels real. Alive. Please?”

And Naruto’s not going to deny him that. He nods, pressing up into a kiss as Gaara’s hips lower steadily until he’s pressing inside. They both freeze, swearing against each other’s lips. It’s _tight_ and Naruto’s never had any reason to be self-conscious about the size of his dick. And while Gaara had been plenty generous with the lube, he couldn’t have used more than two slender fingers to open himself. 

“Fuck, Gaara…”

The redhead trembles as he shakes his head, swallowing hard as he ducks his face into Naruto’s neck to breathe. “It’s good, doesn’t hurt,” Naruto can feel him swallow, feel the fine tremble as he holds firm to thin hips. “I just wanna feel you,” fingers comb through sweaty blond looks, shifting slightly to look at him, foreheads resting together. “S’good. Just gotta go slow.” 

A slow roll of his hips makes them both shudder, sinking Naruto deeper into him. “Fucking hell, Gaara.” No shit, slow. Even as Gaara breathes to relax, he’s burning and tight, and even slick as it is, he can feel the fight of the muscle to allow him in. A hand trails up Gaara’s spine, tracing the knobs of his spine to feel him shiver. Teeth drag over his skin hard, leaving a mark as he lets Gaara control the pace until the slight drummer is settled against his hips. Gaara’s hands fit to Naruto’s shoulders, nails digging in crescent moon marks as he trembles, sweat dripping from his bangs as he breathes. “If this is too much--” 

“No,” the word is firm as Gaara shifts against him, body rolling slowly. “It’s good. Please, Naruto.” He pants slowly into Naruto’s ear, thighs working to lift slowly and press back down. It’s easier to move, still hot and tight but not so much that it’s uncomfortable.

Fingers curl in his hair to pull Naruto into a long kiss, setting the pace with the rise and fall of his hips until it’s too much for Naruto not to lift his hips, thrusting to meet the motion. Gaara gasps, shifts, curls his fingers tighter as his head tips back. 

It's a sight too damn good to ignore, and Naruto drinks it in, rolls his hips harder as his hands support Gaara's hips. There's some guilt like he's taking advantage of the situation, of that need to feel something when the crushing emptiness is still so close. But Gaara is flushed and panting and looking at him with bright eyes and it's such a striking difference from the cracking shell of a person he'd curled up in bed with a week ago. 

He looks alive and engaged and every little piece of that Naruto can give him is worth it. 

Gaara makes a startled sound as Naruto's arm wraps around his waist to tip him back on the bed, but he adjusts quickly. Sprawled out on his back, clutching the sheets around him as Naruto presses forward to kiss him hard and fast. Then he's shifting back on his knees to gather Gaara's legs over his arms and adjust the angle of his thrust. 

It allows him deeper, allows him to drag his cock over Gaara's prostate, and makes the redhead's back arch.

He shouts and swears and undoubtedly leaves scratch marks down Naruto's thighs when he reaches for him. Gaara's pale skin will bear bruises where Naruto grips him, adjusting with each thrust. His hips, his thighs, his waist. Testing flexibility when he presses forward to drag his hands over nipple piercings until Gaara's hands in his hair drag him closer. Each thrust is rough and deep, even as Naruto bends his head to drag teeth and tongue over his nipples until the hands in his hair pull harder. Gaara's hips arch as much as he's able in the position, twisting as he gasps. 

"Fuck, fuck! Naruto, I'm so fucking close," words cut off in a gasp as fingers push into his hair at his scalp and pull, arching the line of his neck. 

Naruto swears head dipped to watch Gaara's cock, flushed pink and rubbing precome and sweat between their bodies in a heady mix. “Gaara,” he whispers the name, his voice low and gruff as he braces himself on the bed, keeping fingers curled hard in red hair. “Gaara, come for me. Let me feel you.”

He shifts back just a little to allow himself to thrust hard and with deadly accuracy. Gaara shouts his back arching as Naruto nails his prostate repeatedly. His head arches back, muscles trembling, and jumping as his cock jerks. And then his ass is clenching, muscles trembling as he screams a rough, garbled moan of Naruto’s name as his cock twitches, spurting over his stomach, up over his chest and throat, even his cheek and jaw. His thrusts slow as he watches him pant, his arms falling back limp on the bed. 

Naruto grins at him easily, leaning down to lick the come off his cheek before meeting him for a short kiss as he lets slender legs fall from his arms, sitting up to pet his hands up and down his thighs. “Ya know, Kiba’d say you’re gorgeous all covered in your own cum. Debauched angel,” He pets his skin as Gaara’s thighs fall heavily around his hips, letting him come down from his orgasm slowly. “He’d be absolutely right.” 

Gaara grunts at him, but when Naruto goes to pull out of him, legs shift to lock around his waist, ankles locking at his lower back. “No. You didn’t come.” 

“Gaara, I don’t want to hurt you,” he chews on his lower lip, but Gaara’s legs stay locked around him and his grips until he can find Naruto’s hand, lacing their fingers together until he can pull him down against him. He loops his other arm around Naruto’s neck when the blond rests over him. 

“You promised,” he signs, nuzzling into Naruto’s neck, dragging his hand down Naruto’s back to drag nails back up at the same time he digs teeth into his shoulder. Naruto can’t help his thrust, grinding into the body beneath him. “Yes, Naruto. Please.” His back arches to encourage him, clutching Naruto to his body, one of his hands pressed to the bed while still laced through the blond’s. 

It doesn’t take him long, heat building low in his gut as Gaara scratches up his spine while biting at his throat. He gasps out Gaara’s name, turning his head until he can catch him in a short kiss that’s barely more than the sloppy meeting of tongues and breath. Then his hand is clutched around Gaara’s as his hips stutter sloppily, pressing deep into him as pleasure wracks his body to come inside him. 

Naruto rests above him, just barely keeping himself from collapsing on the redhead. Blue eyes are glazed to look down at him as Gaara runs fingers through his hair. Naruto manages to extract himself from Gaara’s body, both hissing as he pulls out completely. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” His gaze is intensely concerned as he drops his arm across Gaara’s chest, gaze searching.

Gaara’s head shakes firmly, rolling to face Naruto carefully, an arm curled under his head to look at him. “No, you didn’t hurt me, Naruto. I promise,” He leans to kiss him gently, fingers cupping his cheek. “You were everything I needed.”

Naruto’s forehead rests against his for long moments, breathing him in before leaning forward for a kiss. “You might need a shower. As much as I want to clean you up with my tongue, it wouldn’t be nearly as effective.” 

“You can, if you want,” Gaara blinks lazily at him with a slight smile. “Kiba’s got a thing about it too.”

“I’m aware,” Naruto grins at him easily, but he shakes his head. “Shower and sleep. We’ve got an early morning.” 

Pale fingers curl over tanned as Naruto sits up, and he glances back at Gaara’s strangely focused expression. “You know, when you smile it’s like you radiate sunshine. I’m lucky that sunshine’s ever focused on me.”

Naruto blinks at him a few times, laughing before he sweeps to gather Gaara up in his arms. “You say the corniest shit when you’re cum drunk and lazy,” he presses a kiss to Gaara’s cheek as they move to the bathroom. 

“If I could feel my legs right now, I’d kick you for carrying me like some damsel in distress.”

Naruto sits him on the counter, looking at him seriously. “You know I love you, right? Romantic, sexual, friendship, all of it. Which means I’m here to be your sunshine, whenever you need me. And I’m the lucky one to get to shine that light on you.”

…

Naruto sat across the street from the tall office building where Gaara’s therapist’s office resides in a coffee shop. Gaara had insisted he didn’t have to wait, but Naruto just kissed his forehead and trailed across the street with his laptop on the table, a large mug of coffee and cupcake half-eaten at his elbow. He’d been watching the building for the last five minutes, focused on the front door as the last few minutes of the appointment’s hour slipped away. 

There’s a flash of red, and Gaara steps out of the building. The black sweater he’s wearing is actually from Temari’s closet, but it’s large on his frame, hanging off the shoulder that isn’t sporting Naruto’s impressive bite from the night before. He looks tired, but he waves to Naruto before nodding at the pharmacy next to the shop. Naruto nods back, standing to put in Gaara’s usual coffee order and the slice of lemon cake. 

He sits back, coffee across from him as he watched Gaara pace outside, clearly speaking on the phone, fingers clenching on the brown prescription bag in his other hand. 

Naruto gives him the privacy of not watching him, and he actually jumps a little when the redhead sits across from him. “Surprise?” His smirk is still tired, but he manages, picking up the coffee with a soft sigh. 

“Last time I looked up you were on the phone.” 

A shrug and Gaara’s head shakes. “I needed to call Temari and Kankuro. They know I’d rather see them in person, so they kept it short.”

Naruto nods slowly, running a hand through his hair. “Good session?”

Long moments are spent in silence as Gaara stares into his coffee, stirring it absently. Naruto lets the silence continue like that. Gaara picks at the lemon cake steadily, more than halfway done before he speaks. “You took care of me. I’m… Doing better than I normally would be after an episode like that. We talked. Changed some medication, stopped another. He wants me to start going bi-weekly again for a while. But it was… Good.”

“Good,” Naruto nods, watching as Gaara studies his coffee. 

They’re both done by the time Gaara looks up again, chewing on his lower lip. “Naruto?”

“Gaara.” 

“Can we go home?” 

…

Naruto follows half a step behind Gaara into the house. Kiba is on them in a second, wrapping Gaara up in a hug that sweeps the smaller man off his feet, before performing an impressive dip to kiss him soundly. 

It’s met with cheers, most of the band at the house, and everyone greets Gaara in turn. Followed quickly with Naruto, poking ribs and asking if he’d slept at all. 

Take out is ordered and the group piles around the television for movies and bad television for the majority of the day. People filter out as it gets later, Ino and Sakura for classes in the morning, and Hinata for a meeting that Neji’s already sure to be mysteriously absent from. Lee and Tenten have training, but they promise to stop by again, Lee promising the springtime of youth will get Gaara back in fighting shape in no time. Iruka has classes, and Kakashi mysteriously takes his departure with him. Kankuro and Temari were still out of town and Choji promised to come by the next day with food from his uncle's restaurant, and Shino video calls from his bug conference. 

It leaves the last six of them to pile into Kiba's bed. Partly because it's the biggest and partly because Kiba's got a grip on Gaara he hasn't released and that's where he goes. 

Naruto watches with a soft smile as the redhead allows himself to be wrestled into Kiba's clothes to sleep, then bundled into the bed between the singer and Sasuke. Neji drops behind Sasuke, wrapping an arm around him to lay a hand on Gaara's hip. 

Shikamaru stops behind Naruto, wrapping an arm around his waist and his chin on his shoulder. "How are you?"

"Tired," he confesses quietly. "But good. Having you guys coming around helped."

"Least we could do," he nudges Naruto forward towards Kiba's side of the bed. "Come on. I think we'll all sleep better tonight." 

Naruto nods, allowing himself to press against Kiba's back, pressing lips to the brunet's bare shoulder when he turns slightly to offer him a smile. Shikamaru presses in at his back and he relaxes slowly. 

He falls asleep to the soft rumble of Kiba's voice as he speaks quietly into Gaara's hair, lacing his fingers through Gaara's where their hands meet on Kiba's side. 

They're home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um. I don't necessarily promote sex as a good way to cope with depression or after a depressive episode but it works for them, even if it's not entirely a healthy reaction to things. Which is to say, writing this was my own method of coping to drag myself out of a really shitty hole and it ended up being one I actually enjoyed writing a lot. 
> 
> Anyways, there is a companion fic for this chapter: Better Off Dead which should be posted around the same time I post this one
> 
> Kudos and comments let me pretend I'm a real writer. 
> 
> Next time: Shikamaru/Sasuke


	7. goodnight moon - Shikamaru/Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru Nara is not easily intimidated. He has faced down internally renowned chess players without breaking a sweat, and very casually told his guidance counselor he wasn't sitting through his SAT testing. 
> 
> Hell, he's stood next to Naruto in the face of Temari and Ino and spent a long afternoon after school learning to fuck and be fucked and deep throat and make a girl squirm and scream with nothing but his fingers and tongue. 
> 
> So why in the hell does he feel like a cold sweat is going to break out on his neck staring at the new piano in the recording studio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, ti's been a minute, hasn't it? My mental health hasn't been it's best, and while I've got a ton of this already written, even the energy to post has been lacking. Especially because I don't want to get to the point where I don't have anything else written and can't convince myself to write more. But ! I love this chapter so here y'all go. 
> 
> Title from: Goodnight Moon by Go Radio
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't even technically own my car, and if I owned Naruto, there would be so much more nudity. Oh, and a lot gayer.

Shikamaru Nara is not easily intimidated. He has faced down internally renowned chess players without breaking a sweat and very casually told his guidance counselor he wasn't sitting through his SAT testing. 

Hell, he's stood next to Naruto in the face of Temari and Ino and spent a long afternoon after school learning to fuck and be fucked and deep throat and make a girl squirm and scream with nothing but his fingers and tongue. 

So why in the hell does he feel like a cold sweat is going to break out on his neck staring at the new piano in the recording studio? 

"You look like you're going to be sick," Sasuke is reclining on a couch, acoustic guitar in his grip as he tunes it. 

Shikamaru glares at him faintly, flipping through the sheet music in front of him. "This is such a drag. I don't know why I'm here." 

Black eyes drift to him slowly, his head shaking. "We want to release some acoustic covers on a bonus album and we all thought piano would bring a better sound for it," he pauses for a moment, shrugging. "And you won't let us put your stag on the site if you aren't officially part of the band, and recording songs makes you officially part of the bad." 

" _Such_ a drag," Shikamaru pushes fingers through his hair, head shaking as he leans back on the piano bench. 

A deep sigh pulls from Sasuke as he sets the guitar to the side. "Nara."

"Uchiha." 

"Don't play dumb. It works about as well as Kiba's innocent virgin act." 

"That's because Kiba hasn't been a virgin since he was thirteen and he's never been innocent," A deep sigh pulls from him, head shaking slowly. "First it's recording, next it'll be Naruto and Kiba dragging me on stage to do songs live, and then it's the songs you all don't think I know you've been talking about would sound great with a keyboard and next thing you know Neji has a contract drafted and I'm spending more nights covered in glitter and you're all going to be looking for a new house with six bedrooms and somehow I'm actually on stage at all your shows," fingers loosen his hair from its ponytail, aggressively pulling it back into a bun. 

Sasuke snorts, his head shaking. "It's cute you think Neji doesn't have a contract drafted for you," he ignores the sharp look Shikamaru sends him. "And we aren't moving. This place is ideal, and you spend five nights a week here anyways. Besides, having you at Kakashi's gives us a good reason to bug him." 

"Not that he's there all alone all the time anymore. Iruka is there most nights. I'd be surprised if he doesn't move in soon. I think Kakashi’s stealing stuff from his apartment." 

"Interesting, but off-topic," Sasuke waves a hand, fixing Shikamaru with a long look. It’s returned, the same way Shikamaru returned the use of his surname, and Sasuke gives a frustrated sigh, head dropped back on the couch. “Without all of you guys, Shinobi would still be a shitty garage band, begging for gigs at dive bars, and eating ramen for every. Fucking. Meal,” black eyes roll before fixing on Shikamaru seriously. “You talk about not being in the actual band, but we’d be fucked six ways from Sunday without your marketing plans and merch ideas. And, if it takes recording songs to get you to include your damn self in that merch, we’re damn determined. Plus, it’s not like anyone can give us shit for amending the final song selection on the album when we’re our own recording studio.” 

“You want to put these on the ANBU album as bonus tracks?” Shikamaru huffs out an impatient noise, glaring at the sheet music. “I’ve been a good friend. I don’t know why you’re all determined to kill me.” 

Sasuke hums slightly, moving until he can sit next to Shikamaru on the piano’s bench with his back to the actual instrument. He leans his shoulder into the other male for a moment, and Shikamaru frowns at the way coal-black eyes go a fraction too wide, his head tipped a bit, and damn if the look isn’t the most imploring thing Shikamaru has ever seen. “Just play a couple of songs with me, Shika. No recording, no expectations, just you and me.” 

Long moments are spent resisting that look, but it’s a losing fight from the very beginning, and Shikamaru sighs, laying his hands on the piano keys as his gaze travels the sheet music. He’s familiar with the song, and the notes flow through his head without effort. “Someday that’s not going to work, you know. Then what will you do?”

“Tie you to my bed and let Kiba and Naruto compete for who’s got the more obsessive oral fixation,” His shrug is far too casual for a threat like that. Kiba and Naruto are competitive by nature and getting them to compete over something they both thoroughly enjoy is a dangerous notion. Sasuke just smirks, entirely unrepentant as his fingers work over the guitar strings, forcing Shikamaru’s focus to the sheet music in front of him.

“ _Don’t go to bed yet, love, I think it it’s too early  
and we just need a little time to ourselves.   
If my wall clock tells me that’s it four in the morning,  
I’ll give it hell._”

The song is quieter, slower than its album version and Shikamaru can’t deny the piano music is fitting. Sasuke’s soft baritone compliments the rise and fall of the piano as it blends into the guitar’s cords. 

“ _So goodnight moon, and goodnight you,  
When you're all that I think about.  
All that I dream about.  
How'd I ever breathe without._”

He hasn’t sat down properly in front of a piano since high school, but it feels good, stretching his fingers over the keys to follow the complicated, flowing notes at a glance. It's easy to get lost in, and he's trailing off with the final notes when he notices Sasuke staring at him. He blinks, brows lifting. 

"What?"

Sasuke just huffs, leaning to kiss him slowly, curling fingers in his hair. "You are a genuine genius. And if you think you're ever getting out of playing with the band, you are so, so, wrong." 

Shikamaru snorts a little, shoulders rolling slowly as he rolls his eyes at him. "Troublesome," he grips the back of Sasuke's neck to kiss him again. "Using songs I like is cheating." 

"I am perfectly willing to cheat to get my way," he shrugs lightly, biting his lower lip as he gazes at Shikamaru. "Willing to get distracted too." 

They meet for another slow kiss, and Shikamaru curls his fingers through Sasuke's hair to pull him closer. 

Hands have just started to explore skin when a crackle starts through the room. "No fucking in the recording studio boys." Sakura's voice echoes through the speakers and they jump apart more out of surprise at the sudden noise than anything, looking at the window where the pink-haired woman waves at them with a grin. "That sounded great though. I'm really looking forward to hearing the bonus songs, but really if you're going to fuck, find a bed." 

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "It's our fucking recording studio, Sakura." It's a whine, but he does reach for Shikamaru's hand, reaching to set his guitar in a stand as he drags the other man out of the room. Sakura wiggles her fingers at them where she leans in the booth and Sasuke flips her off as he jogs out of the room, Shikamaru following him. Sasuke debates dropping him on the couch to spite Sakura for disturbing them but ultimately decides on his room. 

The no fucking in the recording studio rule had been instituted after Kiba and Naruto had fucked in the recording studio. While recording equipment was still very much recording. And, while no one could find it in themselves to be shocked that writing songs and music had eventually devolved into sex, it had caused a bit of a shock when going over the day’s recordings for samples and coming across the quality audio recording of their very enthusiastic coupling, followed by a couple of hours of dead air when the two had passed out after they were done. 

So, the recording studio was a ‘workspace’ and stayed that way, even when they were just practicing. 

Though, Naruto calling Kiba ‘ _daddy_ ’ and begging for his cock while Kiba called him a pretty slut had been the ringtone for at least one person in the band at some point in time for a long while afterwards. 

Shikamaru’s back hits Sasuke’s door as it closes behind them, the slightly shorter male crowding into his space to kiss him again. Fingers tangle in his dark hair and Shikamaru grips Sasuke’s hips to drag him closer, humming at the teeth that catch his lower lip to ask entrance and he grants it without hesitation. Sasuke moans, pressing his weight further into Shikamaru’s body, encouraged as Shikamaru’s hands drag beneath his shirt, thumbs dragging over the sharp edge of hip bones beneath skin as he drags their bodies together hard. It’s no real surprise that both of them are hard, but the drag of their clothed erections together still draws gasps from both of them. 

“Fuck, Shikamaru,” Sasuke’s dark eyes are wide and that much more intense with dilated pupils, and Shikamaru can’t help the way his gaze travels to watch Sasuke lick his lips, swallowing hard. “I really, really want you to put your fingers in me. Keeping a skill like playing piano under wraps should be a fucking crime.” 

A deep breath expands Shikamaru’s chest, swallowing as he drags his hands up Sasuke’s ribs slowly before giving him a nudge back. “Then you should really get naked and get on your bed,” his brows lift as Sasuke gives him a long look before the bassist is stepping back, stripping off his shirt, gaze dropping as his hands drop to his belt, working it undone as Shikamaru circles the bed, going for the nightstand. The bed bounces at his side as Sasuke drops, unashamedly naked to stretch out on his back. “Roll over. Get comfortable.” 

Sasuke hums softly, following the direction to stretch on his stomach. He fixes dark eyes on Shikamaru as he drops a tube of lube on the bed, climbing on after it. “If you’re going to be a tease, I’ll change my mind and just fuck you into the mattress.” 

“Don’t be a brat,” Shikamaru’s hand comes down on his ass with the words, the smack making more sound than impact, but it makes Sasuke exhale sharply. Shikamaru drags light fingers up the length of Sasuke’s spine, detouring occasionally to trace the raven feathers that scatter across his ribs from the large bird tattooed over his hip. “Patience is a virtue, you know?” 

“Are you sure you’re a genius? Because you’re talking like a dumbass right now.” 

His words cut off with a hiss as cold lube is drizzled onto the skin between his shoulder blades, and when he twists to glare, Shikamaru’s expression is entirely unrepentant. “You can keep complaining, or you can shut up and let me finger you open,” Another smack to the firm globes of Sasuke’s ass makes him groan, grumbling but he shifts when Shikamaru settles between his legs from behind. “I’m going to make a mess of you.” 

Shikamaru’s fingers dip into the puddle of lube lazily, tracing down Sasuke’s spine as he leans down to bite at the curve of his ass. The raven groans quietly as lube slick fingers drag over his ribs slowly as his mouth drags down the cleft of his ass, almost lazy in his moments. Sasuke gasps and twists as wet heat skips down to press just behind his balls, tongue dragging slowly over the taut skin to tease. Sasuke’s hands grip the sheets with a gasp as Shikamaru’s tongue just barely teases his balls before dragging up again until he’s using his clean hand to spread his ass and give the other room to press his mouth over the furled muscle of his asshole. Sasuke swears at the slick hand that trails up his side, because the lube is still cold, and Shikamaru is getting it all over him while his tongue steadily works over his hole. 

...Which, he thinks distantly, might have been the point since the slick liquid had been retaliation for his impatience. 

Then, Shikamaru’s tongue is dragging inside him and thinking becomes entirely unimportant. Shikamaru keeps a hand pressed at the center of his back, just slick enough that he can press back against the invading appendage, but he can’t gain any real leverage. Shikamaru’s other hand drifts down to edge a long finger into Sasuke’s ass next to his tongue, hooking around his rim to allow Shikamaru’s tongue to press deeper. He presses his face into the pillow under him to muffle his whine as the tongue retreats and he barely registers the second finger working into his hole until the fingers scissor and spread and Shikamaru’s tongue returns, licking between his fingers to delve his tongue in deeper, flexing to push into him and Sasuke gasps, pushing back into the sensation. 

Kiba had been the first person to introduce Shikamaru to rimming. Arms spread wide, tied to the top corners of the singer’s bed as Kiba settled himself down behind him and made Shikamaru come like a virgin on his tongue and fingers until he’d been begging. And, after he’d fucked him through another orgasm, in true Kiba fashion, eaten him out while he was messy with cum, because Kiba had a weird kink for it.

And, while Shikamaru might not harbor Kiba’s obsessive oral fixation, he does thoroughly enjoy doing this. The same way he enjoys eating a girl out until she’s shuddering with pleasure and falling apart on his tongue. 

“Can you come like this, Sasuke?” His slick hand has mostly rubbed lube away on the pale skin beneath him, and he comes to grip Sasuke’s hip, working three spit slicked fingers into the stretched muscle as he rests his chin on the curve of his ass. “On just my fingers and tongue?” His head dips, curling his tongue between his fingers as he stretches them lazily, curling to drag over Saskue’s prostate until the other man squirms with a shout. “Come without a hand on your cock, just the fingers you wanted in you so badly?” 

Sasuke arches, cursing under his breath as his legs spread more. “Yes, yes I fucking can if you stop talking and actually fucking _do it_.” 

Shikamaru brings his free hand down sharply on Sasuke’s ass at the same time he curls his fingers to press down hard over his prostate. The combination of pain and pleasure is enough to make Sasuke shout, pressing back against the bed as Shikamaru’s mouth returns to him. He licks, curling a fourth finger against his ass, using his tongue slick the way, unashamed at the way he allows drool to drip from his mouth and make a mess of both of them. The skin of Sasuke’s back is getting tacky with the thin layers of drying lube, his ass and inner thighs dripping with saliva as Shikamaru works him over, playing his body like he’d played the piano, hitting all the right notes. 

“Ah, fuck, Shika,” Sasuke trembles, clutching the sheets as his back arches, trying to draw his knees up under him to fuck back into the motion. Shikamaru can feel it, feel the clench of muscles as his whole body shudders, trembling as Shikamaru drags firm fingertips over his prostate until he’s boneless in the sheets, mindless of his own mess. He shifts eventually, a foot coming back to shove at him. “ _Fuck off_ , unless you’re going to fuck me now and not make me do any of the work.” 

“Troublesome brat, even when you’ve come,” Shikamaru murmurs affectionate words, sitting up to reach for the lube again. Sasuke is spared the cold puddle on his back this time, just Shikamaru’s weight resting on his back as his slick cock slides into him. He sighs, shifting just slightly to adjust the angle that Shikamaru thrusts into him. Shikamaru shifts a hand under Sasuke’s shoulders, pulling him up onto his knees to press his chest flush to Sasuke’s back. Teeth fit to his shoulder, hips rolling in slow, steady movements that rock Shikamaru into him. He hums softly, murmuring quiet praise as Sasuke’s head tips back against his shoulder. Shikamaru drags teeth over the edge of his jaw, rubbing his hands up his stomach to his chest to draw his nails slowly over pierced nipples. Sasuke jumps in his grip, breath hissing out as Shikamaru’s next thrust hits his prostate. 

He really shouldn’t be able to get hard again so quickly, and Sasuke arches as Shikamaru does it again. “Fuck _off_ ,” he shouts, back arching as oversensitivity toes the line of pleasure. "S-Shika, I _can't_." 

"I think you can, Sasuke," Shikamaru's voice is low, licking a slow line up his neck as his hand drags down his stomach to wrap fingers around his cock. "Just a little more for me? Come when you're wrapped around my cock, it'll feel so good." 

Sasuke shudders hard, curling forward as the orgasm surges through him and he screams. Shikamaru's fingers clutch his hips hard, pressing tight against as his cock spasms in his ass. Sasuke collapses in Shikamaru's grip, allowing the other to slide them both to the bed, tugging him to the side so he's not laying in his own wet spot. Shikamaru nuzzles into his neck, biting at the skin and skimming his teeth over the edge of the imprints of Kiba's teeth. 

They're quiet for long moments, sweat cooling on their skin as their heart rates return to normal. One of Sasuke's hands seeks out Shikamaru's, lacing fingers together with a soft groan as he pulls out of him. 

"If I'd known playing piano turned you on so much, I might've brought it up sooner," he murmurs the words into the back of Sasuke's neck, ruffling black hair. 

Sasuke groans softly, squeezing the fingers between his to shift a little. "Shut up. Musicians have nice hands, and you literally picked up a song you'd never seen sheet music for before and played without missing a beat. Don't kink shame me." 

"I wouldn't dream of it," Shikamaru licks the side of his neck again, biting just beneath his jaw. "Who put it together?"

"Naruto and Gaara did. Kiba and I picked the song," Sasuke shrugged. "We've got a couple more, but I wanted this one first." 

Shikamaru snorts into his neck. "Cheating," the word is mumbled against his skin softly. "You gonna react like this every time we record a song?"

A blink and Sasuke shifts to look at him slowly, gaze narrowed on him as he studies his face. "Did you just agree to record with Shinobi?"

Dark eyes roll, head ducked to bury in his neck. "We'll see how the bonus tracks go on the ANBU album." 

Black eyes sparkle a little as he turns a little more, curling a hand in his hair to tug his face up. "You'll put your stag on the album art?" 

Another eye roll. "Yes, Sasuke." 

There's a flash of a rare delighted grin before he closes the space between them to meet Shikamaru for a long kiss. 

He breaks for air, shifting back. "I need a shower. If you get the clean sheets, I'll blow you when I'm done." 

"It's a drag not to watch you shower, but deal." 

Sasuke just responds with a snort, leaning in to kiss Shikamaru again, before rolling out of bed to grab his phone and head for the bathroom. Shikamaru sighs with a stretch before actually moving to get out of the bed. He could probably use a shower, but he settles for using the sullied sheets to wipe himself down as he strips the bed down because a shower can wait until after a nap. It only takes a minute digging through meticulously organized drawers to find clean sheets and a pair of sweats, because the blowjob can wait for a nap too. 

Pillows haphazardly find their way back to the head of the bed, and Shikamaru stretches himself out on the mattress to listen to Sasuke. He can hear the other’s voice, low and rough and Shikamaru can only assume he’s on the phone. He doesn’t actually try to listen in to the actual conversation, but there’s a sharp edge to Sasuke’s voice that has him sitting up with a frown. Not yelling, but the tone is distinctly displeased. He doesn’t go to investigate, because Sasuke values privacy, but he is considering if he should leave the room entirely. Before he can make a decision, Sasuke wanders out of the bathroom, skin, and hair damp despite towel around his hips. His dark eyes are a little blank, lips set in a firm line. He stops in the middle of the room, looking lost as Shikamaru stands slowly. 

“Sas…?”

He blinks, frowning at Shikamaru as his brows draw together deeply. “Neji called. You know his uncle’s a detective?” He waits for Shikamaru’s nod, nodding slowly himself as his throat works with a sigh. “They were investigating this gang, and apparently in a raid...They found my brother. Itachi is alive.”

Sasuke’s hands were shaking and Shikaru reaches to grip his hands before he dropped the phone, dark eyes sweeping Sasuke’s face. “Deep breaths, okay? Come on, let’s sit, and explain that a little more?” 

A grunt is all he gets in response, but Sasuke doesn’t fight him when he pulls him over to the bed, assisting to actually pull a pair of boxers on before he drops to sit on the bed, staring straight ahead with a faint frown. Shikamaru drops to sit next to him, tugging an arm until Sasuke leans into his chest with a deep sigh. “Neji didn’t have a lot of details, but apparently that’s where Itachi’s been for the last thirteen years,” the words are mumbled with a hitching breath that’s a mix of a laugh and a sob. “One of my cousins too. The one Kakashi knew? Who’s been legally dead for the past thirteen years,” the hiccup of breath against Shikamaru’s shoulder is definitely closer to a sob as he pulls Sasuke closer against him, arms around the other’s body. “They’re at the hospital, and Neji said he’d get us access as soon as he could but… What the fuck? What do I ever do with that?” He huffs against Shikamaru’s skin, making no effort to move away from him. “Hey, ‘Tachi, it’s been a while. Here’s the inheritance I’ve been holding onto because of some weird hope you were still alive, and look at that, I was right! Oh me? I spent eight years in foster care until I could convince the courts I could look after myself without a fucking word from you.” 

“Sasuke,” Shikamaru’s hands cup his cheeks, shifting him slightly to meet his gaze. Black eyes too white, already turning bloodshot with tears that threaten to fall. “Hey, breathe with me okay. In and out, nice and deep,” he breathes deeply, waiting patiently for Sasuke to follow the motion before he exhales, and then again. “We don’t know a lot right now, but you know he’s alive,” his thumb brushes over his cheek as a tear finally falls and Sasuke swallows hard to search his gaze. “Getting upset with him now is only going to stress you out. Neji works fast, you know that and he’ll keep you updated and as soon as you’re cleared to see him, we’ll go,” Which is thirteen years of pent up baggage to work through on its own. Shikamaru can’t even begin to imagine. He leans his forehead against Sasuke’s for long moments as he swallows. “Until then, we’re all here for you, and we’ll do whatever you need to sort this out.” 

Sasuke just blinks at him slowly before nodding a bit, shifting to curl against Shikamaru’s shoulder again. “Neji said he’d call Kakashi, and then everybody else,” fingers curl against Shikamaru’s ribs slowly as he exhales. “Can we just… Stay here for a while? Eventually, the cops are going to show up and want to talk and everyone else is going to want to talk. And I just want to avoid it.” 

Realistically, they should probably talk more about it, or do something other than avoid the very real issues this is going to bring up. But Shikamaru’s well aware that this is going to get incredibly stressful more quickly than any of them are prepared for. “Yeah, we can stay as long as you want,” he shifts them back on the clean sheets until Sasuke is curled against his chest, face pressed into his neck. A hand rests on his chest, and Shikamaru focuses on keeping his breathing and heart rate steady. 

Thinking about the name Obito, he’s tempted to call Kakashi. He’d heard the story, one _very_ drunk night with the silver-haired man and Naruto. Sasuke might not have known his cousin well with more than a ten year age difference between them and much of his time spent in the military, but Kakashi had served with the man. And in the same ambush and explosion that had eventually taken Kakashi’s left eye, Obito had been half crushed attempting to save Kakashi and Rin. Trapped in the crumbling remains, Kakashi had been forced to watch and listen as the two people he had cared about most in the world died without a single thing he could do about it. From the reports, they had barely managed to get Rin and Kakashi out of the building’s remains before it collapsed again, more completely. They’d only been able to identify the remains by DNA. 

Rin had passed away in the hospital, and Kakashi had lost two of the most important people in his life. 

Apparently not. Apparently, Obito Uchiha is alive, though gods only know how. Maybe they’ll get the answers eventually, but not for the moment. Fingers absently thread through Sasuke’s hair, listening to the raven-haired man hum against his shoulder. 

He’s not entirely sure if Sasuke actually sleeps, but he doesn’t react when Naruto knocks lightly on the door, stepping into the room. Shikamaru lifts his free hand in a wave as the blond strips down to his boxers to climb into the bed behind Sasuke. 

“Have you heard from Kakashi?”

Naruto nods slowly, rubbing Sasuke’s side lightly. “He and Iruka are here.”

“How is he?” Sasuke’s voice is rough, not moving but to grasp Naruto’s hand, pulling him closer to rest their twined hands over Shikamaru’s heart. 

A shrug shifts Naruto’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to Sasuke’s shoulder. “Kiba’s getting him drunk while Iruka politely ignores the truly impressive amount of weed Gaara brought home,” another kiss as he rolls his shoulders slowly, settling closer against his back. “He’s freaking out. Iruka said Neji physically had to stop him from charging out of the house and going to the hospital on the spot, flashing military ID’s to get in,” he sighs softly against pain skin as Sasuke huffs a quiet sound. “If it comes down to it, he’ll tie him to the bed until he calms down and attempts to see reason.”

“I’m sure there are worse ways to spend a night,” Shikamaru’s shoulder lifts slightly, glancing between them. “Think the cops’ll show up tonight?”

“Neji said probably tomorrow, why?”

Shikamaru’s brows lift at them. “Because I’m really considering going to get stoned, and it’s a real drag when the cops kill a good buzz.” 

Sasuke huffs, biting into his shoulder. “I’m not putting clothes on.”

“No one expects you to.”

Naruto pats his hip, sitting up. “Choji’s making pizza, and nobody wants to miss that. And a stoned Kiba is a Kiba in a more relentless pursuit to give oral than usual, which is fun for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's new characters, it's a chance for character development, no it's an excuse to write an angsty threesome.
> 
> Next time on We Don't Have to Dance: Naruto/Sasuke/Kakashi
> 
> Comments and kudos let me pretend I'm a real writer.


	8. I was born but wasn't raised - Naruto/Sasuke/Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Kakashi have been spending far too much time at the hospital, though no one can really blame them, what with current revolations. 
> 
> But Naruto has a plan. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from: The Strays by Sleeping with Sirens
> 
> Wow, it's been a bit, hasn't it? I'm so sorry! I got caught falling into my omega verse and whatnot there. Kiba and Shikamaru stole my heart. It's been fun, but I was reading this chapter and I remembered how much I loved it and needed to share it with y'all. 
> 
> I do have to confess that my mental health hasn't been the best lately and my birthday is coming up on 9th October and I'm turning 29 which is just flat out terrifying. I'd like to just turn 30. But instead, I'm going to try and keep up to date on providing y'all with the porn. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Bondage, spanking, light, _light_ D/s themes. Hospital talk.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just write porn.

Itachi Uchiha is blind. It had been one of the first things the police had explained to Sasuke when they had come to the house to officially confirm that Sasuke was not the last of his family line. Itachi, Obito, and apparently until very recently Madara Uchiha had all been alive and, in some vague sense of the word, well. 

Sasuke is shell shocked and Naruto doesn’t know how to handle it. He’s known Sasuke since they were both eight in the foster system and both of them had been left entirely alone in the world. It took years of being in and out of the same classes and foster homes for them to actually become friends, but Naruto had made it his mission and now he couldn’t imagine his life without the stoic man in it. 

Which makes the whole situation that much frustrating. In thirteen years, Naruto has seen Sasuke in fits of violent anger, depression, so high he literally couldn’t remember his own name, and so desperate he was begging to come before even being fucked. But this was new, uncharted territory that no one had ever actually expected. 

To further complicate things, there's Obito Uchiha, back from the dead and Kakashi looks like he’s seen a ghost before they’d actually seen him. Obito, injured in war and taken as a prisoner of war. No one’s quite sure how Madara got him, but he’d been at the man’s mercy for the past decade. Kakashi had gotten to see Obito before Sasuke was able to see Itachi, and he’d explained a lot while Kakashi had sat beside the bed while Naruto hovered in the doorway. Quiet support, but he kept to himself. The right side of Obito’s body is covered in scars; some look like burns while others appear to be from surgery and recovery. Some look uncomfortably deliberate and Naruto has to check himself from touching the scars on his cheeks. Madara had had Itachi for three years before one of his contacts had tipped him off to Obito’s status. He has no idea how his uncle managed to buy him from his captors, but he was still recovering from his injuries and Madara had worked to brainwash him into the gang he’d collected over the years. 

Itachi… Itachi was a different story as Obito explained it. Madara wanted revenge, and he had given a thirteen-year-old Itachi a choice; help them kill his parents and Madara would spare Sasuke, or he would slaughter Sasuke in front of him. Either way, Madara got what he wanted. A broken, pliable version of Itachi and the majority of another Uchiha branch wiped out. 

The chemical Madara used to blind Itachi was a punishment. No matter how much Madara worked to bend Itachi to his will, the older Uchiha brother would always be the most loyal to his younger brother, and he had interfered with a hatching plan for Sasuke’s future. Itachi intentionally botched the entire plan and when he brought up the man's promise to leave Sasuke alone, Madara had taken his sight, with the firm threat that now he would never see his precious younger brother again. 

Obito slit the man's throat. 

The words are so calm, so absolutely unconcerned with the act, it's a startling reminder that for the casual attitude and nearly friendly greeting, there’s a reason the man is handcuffed to the bed for crimes they aren’t aware of. 

“Bakakashi” the affectionate title shocks Naruto a little, and he feels like he’s watching too intimate of a moment. “You grew up. You look all rugged now.”

When Obito asks about Rin, Naruto steps back out of the room to give them privacy. 

Sasuke is standing outside Itachi’s room, the door open as he watches the nurse inside as she checks his vitals. Sasuke allows the arm Naruto wraps around his waist, leaning his weight back against the blond’s chest with a soft sigh. With his chin on the raven’s shoulder, he can see Itachi inside. Thin, with dark hair spilling over his shoulders, if not for the bandages over his eyes and the handcuff around his wrist, it would look like he was just resting. 

“How is he?”

“Tired,” Naruto hums softly, rubbing his hand over Sasuke’s stomach as the nurse carefully takes the bandages from Itachi’s face. Part of it is to comfort himself, part for Sasuke because the chemical burns look painful, and the eyes that once would have been the same black as Sasuke’s are now milky. “The nurse said the burns around his eyes will heal; there was an infection, but they’re treating it. He’s…” He sighs slowly, head tipped on Naruto’s shoulder. “He did it all to protect me. I’ve spent most of my life hating him, but he knew exactly the man Madara was,” Sasuke’s breath stutters out of him, swallowing hard. 

A breath pulls from Naruto with the tense set of Sasuke’s shoulders against his chest. “Sasuke?”

“I was… Six, I think? When Madara and my father fought. I thought it was my fault; Uncle Madara was always close, always around. There was never anything odd about it until we went on vacation that summer and Itachi and I shared a room. The storm scared me and I wasn’t supposed to be there. Itachi made me hide in the closet, stay quiet when we heard footsteps in the hallway. Itachi was always larger than life, so composed, even at eleven and he knew what was coming and he always protected me,” Naruto’s arm wraps tighter around him as Sasuke’s breath stutters out of him, gripping the blond’s hand like a lifeline. “I didn’t know what was going on but I knew it was wrong because Uncle took his clothes off, and he made Itachi cry. So, I told my father. We never saw Madara again. Or,” he frowns slightly. “I didn’t.” 

“Sas,” Naruto swallows, leaning to press lips against the pale skin of the neck in front of him. He swallows when Sasuke sinks back against him. “Sasuke, he didn’t ever… To you?” 

A dark head shakes, shifting to turn in Naruto’s arms, pressing his forehead against his shoulder, and wrapping arms around him. “No. But,” he swallows slowly, clenching his fingers in the fabric of Naruto’s shirt as his throat grows thick. “He didn’t threaten to kill me to get Itachi to force him to go with him. He,” a deep breath is wet against the side of Naruto’s throat and the blond tightens his grip and bemoans the fact that Obito had killed Madara. He’d never wanted to kill someone so badly. “He told him that he’d started with Itachi when he was ten. Maybe if he started with me sooner, I’d be more obedient. _Fuck_ , Naruto. He suffered for almost two years and none of us knew and then he gave himself to the man for thirteen years to save me, and I hated him all this fucking time.” 

Naruto shifts with this grip on Sasuke, stepping back before the nurses take notice as he rubs up and down his back. “Sasuke, you couldn’t have known. You know he did that on purpose,” he swallows slowly, stroking his hands up and down Sasuke’s back as the other man trembles against him. “Itachi never stopped loving you, Sas. Ya’ might not’ve known Obito well, but he killed Madera when he hurt Itachi. And he can’t hurt any of you anymore.” 

It takes some time for Sasuke to settle, composing himself to speak with Itachi again for a while longer. 

Eventually, both Sasuke and Kakashi are evicted from the rooms, the nurses stating the need for Itachi and Obito to rest. Then the challenge is getting them to agree to leave the hospital. 

It takes bribery; real food ( _"Not ramen, believe it!"_ ), and sex. Basic, but effective. The take out comes from Choji's uncle's restaurant, the young man running out to greet them with the bags and wishing them well, checking in with Naruto carefully outside the car before they’re back on their way. 

Kakashi and Sasuke are predictably subdued through the meal as Naruto watches them carefully. 

He picks up ant dishes they'd used, shaking his head when they make to follow him. "I want you both naked in my room by the time I'm done with these," his voice is low, leaving no room for questions. He waits for their nods before he continues. "Sas, you know where the ropes and cuffs are. Pick comfortable ones, and whatever paddle you want. Go." 

Sasuke doesn't scramble to move no matter what anyone says, but he walks quickly. Kakashi follows after him at a more sedate pace, but he doesn't waste time. Naruto watches them carefully, dragging out the process of dishes mostly to settle himself into the right mindset. It's about giving Kakashi pleasure that's out of his hands, and just taking Sasuke out of his own head entirely. 

Naruto can do that. He has before and probably will again, and the familiar ground is comforting when he's felt like he couldn't find his footing to help at the hospital. 

Kakashi and Sasuke are naked as directed when he steps into his room. The former is lounging at the head of the bed, pulling a familiar orange book from who knows where and if not for the way his gaze follows Naruto as he steps inside, he would be the picture of disinterest. Sasuke stands at the edge of the bed, a flexible leather paddle in his hands, weight shifting as his gaze tracks Naruto without fail. 

"Stay," he taps Sasuke gently under the chin, reaching past him to grab the leather cuffs left on the bed as he approached Kakashi. "Tonight isn't about pain or endurance or pushing boundaries. You say stop, I stop. Something hurts too much, you tell me and we do something else," he takes the book from Kakashi, gripping his wrist to slowly wrap the cuff around it. "You don't like something, you tell me and I stop, and we do something else. Agreed?" 

"Sir, yes sir." Kakashi salutes until Naruto catches his other wrists and both are attached to the far corners of the headboard. 

"Yeah, Naruto," Sasuke's tone is almost bored, but there's a hitch in his breathing as Naruto circles the bed, taking the paddle from his hands to toss it on the mattress. 

Naruto's gaze tracks him slowly as he takes the ropes from the bed, turning Sasuke by the shoulder to face it. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to beat your ass until you can't sit tomorrow or make Kakashi beg to be touched. And, maybe I'll think about it."

The rope passes over Sasuke's chest slowly, creating a harness. Kakashi watches them with dark eyes, swallowing as Sasuke's breathing deepens. Naruto keeps a careful eye on both of them, using individual ropes around Sasuke's wrists so he can move them around. He fixed the dark-haired man's wrists behind his back, for now, twining ropes through the harness to secure them there. Sasuke is breathing deep and even by then, his gaze a little hazy as Naruto urges him up on the bed. 

Kakashi releases a huff of air as he watches Naruto urge Sasuke over, his chest to the mattress as his back arches. Almost close enough to touch between Kakashi's spread legs, but nowhere near where the silver-haired man's cock is hardening steadily. 

Naruto had just picked up the paddle with slow consideration when a phone starts going off from the nightstand. He frowns faintly at Kiba’s name flashing on Kakashi’s phone, head tipped. “Didn’t he say he and Neji were going to keep Iruka company tonight? Think something’s wrong?” 

“You could answer and find out. You know Kiba will just keep calling until you do.” 

It’s a fair point, and Naruto’s shoulder’s roll slowly as he answers the phone. “Kiba? Everything okay? Kakashi’s a little tied up right now.” It’s easy to catch the kick Kakashi aims at him, fingers dragging lightly over the bone of his ankle as he listens to his voice echo lightly. He’s on speaker, which just makes him curious. 

“ _It’s all good,_ ” There’s an easy smirk in Kiba’s tone. “ _Is his mouth busy? Just gotta ask ‘im somethin’._ ”

That makes pale brows lift slightly, glancing at Kakashi. “Kiba needs t’ask you something?”

A brow lifts a little, head tipped as he nods, and Naruto turns the phone on speaker. “What can I do for you, Kiba?” 

“ _Neji n’I were thinkin’ ‘bout fuckin’ Iruka in yer bed. Wanted t’make sure ya’ were all good with it._ ”

It takes Naruto a second to follow the blunt statement, but Kakashi’s reaction is immediate. “Abso-fucking-lutely. I expect details tomorrow.” 

Naruto snorts a little, bringing the phone closer to himself. “Ditto on the details dude,” because that’s a damn good thought. “Ya’ need anything else?” 

“ _Nope. See ya’ tomorrow. Have fun._ ” 

Naruto’s tempted to wish Iruka good luck as the line goes dead, but he handled them all as teenagers, and Naruto has faith that he can handle Kiba now, even with the tone in his voice that’s more than a little dangerous. The blond tosses the phone to the bedside table again, shoulders rolling as he circles back to the foot of the bed, running a hand up the back of Sasuke’s thigh. 

“You still good?”

A quiet noise draws from the bound man, shifting slightly. “It’s not like it’s the first time Kiba’s called to ask if he could fuck someone in one of our beds,” Sasuke shifts a little, glancing mildly at Naruto as brows lift at him. “You still planning on beating my ass tonight or just standing there using your imagination?”

That has the desired effect of shaking Naruto out of his thoughts to roll his shoulders, stripping out of his tee-shirt. “You know, you’re awful mouthy when you’re face down, ass up in the bed,” he picks up the paddle still within Sasuke’s view before circling behind him. Kakashi’s arms jerk against his bonds and Naruto offers him a short grin. “Yeah, you’ll touch when I say you can touch. If you’re good, I’ll let him blow you while I prep him to ride you.” 

Kakashi’s hands jerk again against the cuffs, but it’s an almost unconscious motion as his gaze tracks Naruto as Sasuke shifts again, knees shuffling on the sheets in anticipation. Naruto’s so still for long moments that when he moves with the paddle, both bound men jump. Sasuke groans low, shifting as the paddle comes down again. The strikes of the paddles stay steady, though the pattern is unpredictable, and it has Sasuke panting heavily into the sheets, biting at them to silence some of his cries as leather bites into his skin. Kakashi is panting helplessly, fingers curled into fists as he jerks his hands slowly against the cuffs around his wrists.

Silently, Naruto counts thirty unevenly timed strikes, leaving Sasuke’s upper thighs and ass bright red and bordering on bruised. The paddle is wide and flexible, easier to feel with sharp pain that bit into skin than the dull, thudding kind of pain. Naruto doesn’t doubt if he’d given Sasuke the option, he’d have taken a cane over a paddle. But canes require a different kind of focus and that’s not really what he thinks Sasuke needs.

Pale shoulders jump as Naruto lets the paddle drop to the floor of his room with a dull thump of sound. Naruto’s hands drag over the hot skin and Sasuke releases a helpless groan, arching back against him. 

“I’m gonna untie your hands and put them in front of you, Sasuke. And, Kakashi’s been so good, so I think you should blow him while I open you up for his cock,” Naruto’s voice is low, working slowly on the ropes that kept Sasuke’s hands bound behind his back. Kakashi’s hands jerk in their cuffs as he moans softly, body rolling slowly at the words. Blue eyes flick up to him slowly, meeting the mismatched gaze, noting the glassy quality of the older man’s eyes, mouth open as he pants. Naruto grins, pressing a kiss to Sasuke’s shoulder. “You’re not going to make him come, because that’ll end the fun a little early. Let me see your wrists?” 

Sasuke shifts as Naruto helps him sit up a little, massaging the muscles tense from resting on his shoulders, rubbing feeling through his hands, though the ropes around his wrists aren’t exceptionally tight. A casual show of strength allows Naruto to move Sasuke up the bed, hands around his hips to move him forward and putting him properly between Kakashi’s thighs. His wrists secured in front of him limits what he can do, but his mouth immediately finds the flushed cock between Kakashi’s thighs, tongue dragging over the head and making Kakashi’s head drop back with a grunt. 

Naruto shifts, dragging his hand over Kakashi’s cheek to catch him in a slow kiss, tongue demanding entrance to taste him. Kakashi groans, muscles bunching and tensing with the urge to touch, a quiet whimper pulling from him when he can’t. Naruto kisses him until his muscles go lax in their bindings, only then breaking the kiss, only a thin line of spit connecting them until the blond licks his lips, raising his hand to Kakashi's lips, fingers pressing against his tongue. 

“Suck.” 

His gaze tracks as Kakashi sucks his fingers, groaning as his eyes flicker closed. Sasuke groans, dark eyes focused up on them as he moves his mouth over Kakashi’s cock. He grabs lube from the bedside table as well, pulling his fingers from Kakashi’s mouth as he shifts back behind Sasuke. Without his mouth filled, he can’t suppress the sounds that work to escape him, back arching as Sasuke’s mouth sinks further down his cock until he’s swallowing around him with his nose pressed into the silver curls at the base of his cock. Naruto trails spit slicked fingers down the crack of his ass, rubbing over his hole and Sasuke groans. It’s a chain reaction, making Kakashi moan as his head tips back.

Spit doesn’t make the best lube, but it works, for the time being, allowing Naruto to work his middle finger slowly into the tight ring of muscle. He sinks his finger deep, going to slow to feel the drag of skin on skin. He keeps his pace almost lazy, fingers withdrawing to make Sasuke whine low in his throat before pushing back in with two. It makes Sasuke shudder, eventually pulling his mouth away from Kakashi’s cock to pant into his hip, pale cheeks flushed bright, and the color spreading down his back.

“Naruto,” his voice hitches in a whine, body rolling back against him with a sigh. The sound turns into a gasp as Naruto’s fingers curl to drag over his prostate for the first time. Sasuke’s shout is muffled by teeth that press into Kakashi’s thigh. Kakashi has nothing to muffle his own groan or the knock of wood against bone as his head drops back against the headboard or the creak of soft leather as it’s strained with a jerk of muscles. He’s not fighting the restraints anymore, just helpless to his body’s reactions. When fingers withdraw again, Sasuke whines petulantly, back arching with a huff. The smack to his already sore ass makes him gasp, bound hands scrambling at sheets and skin as his upper body appears to lose the battle with gravity. Three fingers press back into him, slicker now and Sasuke gasps. “ _Please_.”

“Just a little bit more, Sas,” fingers twist and scissor inside him, spreading wide to relax the muscles. “You can do that for me, can’t ya? A little bit more,” Naruto smooths a hand up Sasuke’s back slowly, feeling muscles tremble under his touch. The quiet whine from deep in Sasuke’s chest does urge him a little faster, still careful but his fingers spread more, twisting deep to relax the muscles around them. Kakashi gasps something unintelligible, hips rolling as Sasuke mouths absently at his cock, and Naruto finally shifts, pulling his hand away. 

Sasuke grunts as he’s moved again, this time straddling Kakashi’s hips, looping bound hands over his head. A hiss drags between Kakashi’s teeth as a slick hand wraps around his cock, stroking slowly, mixing lube with saliva and precome. Then he’s being held steady, and Sasuke’s hips shift and suddenly he’s sinking into tight heat. 

“Fuck,” Sasuke’s cheek rubs idly against Kakashi’s, hips working against the grip Naruto keeps on them, forcing him to lower himself slowly. There’s an unsteady sensation of still as Sasuke finally settles into the cradle of Kakashi’s hips, and the older man echoes the sentiment, shifting under his weight and Naruto presses against his back. He’d wiped his hands on the jeans he was still wearing, sweeping clean hands over skin, fingers dragging up the length of Kakashi’s ribs as his lips press to the back of Sasuke’s neck. 

Kakashi’s hips roll up as much as he can manage, swallowing as he lifts his gaze slightly, hazy eyes meeting deep blue. “Naruto, please.”

“I’ve got you,” the promise comes with a deep rasp of his voice, feeling Sasuke shudder against his chest as he inhales. Naruto grips his hip in one hand, the other pressing against his chest to leverage Sasuke’s back against his own body to allow them to move. Sasuke’s head tips back against Naruto’s shoulder as his fingers tangle where they can in Kakashi’s hair. Supporting Sasuke’s weight, Naruto slides his hand from his hip to his cock, dragging his palm over the leaking head to smooth the slide of his hand and using his strokes to encourage the roll of his hips. “There you go. Just like that. Let it feel good. Let go. I've been teasing you, I know. It'll feel so fucking good for you to come on Kakashi's cock. Let him feel you tremble and fall apart. Make him fall apart too and make a mess of you."

Teeth press into Sasuke's throat as Naruto's hand twists over the head of his cock, and he couldn't stop the choked out sound that drags from him if he tried. Muscles convulse, tensing as he body clenches and his hips writhe. 

It changes the angle of his thrusts, and suddenly Kakashi’s cock is dragging over his prostate with relentless pressure. Steady trembles of pleasure work through him, hips rolling as his mouth opens in a shout. His hips thrust up into the tight circle of Naruto’s fingers, and back onto the thick cock spearing him open. It takes a certain amount of focus and muscle control to keep moving, even with Naruto at his back, ass clenching as Kakashi makes the effort to meet his thrusts. 

Naruto's teeth in his shoulder as his fingers find a nipple piercing and twist send Sasuke over the edge he'd been swaying on. He shakes as the heat that had been slowly spreading through his stomach and balls turns to waves of liquid lava, body drawing tight as his cock spurts over Kakashi's chest and stomach. He gasps as Naruto strokes him through the shuddering waves, encouraging the roll of his hips to continue as Kakashi's eyes slam shut. The unsteady thrusts of his hips turn jerky and he swears, back arching within his bindings as he spills deep in Sasuke. 

"Fuck, you're both so good for me," Naruto's voice is low as he settles Sasuke to rest against Kakashi's chest before sitting back. 

He handles Kakashi's cuffs first, releasing them one at a time and taking the time to massage his wrists and shoulders from being held in position for the extended time. It allows Kakashi to pet Sasuke's sides through the rope as Naruto undoes the rope around pale wrists, rubbing apologetically at the marks left before moving on to the ropes that looped around Sasuke's chest and torso. The same patterns of pressing kisses to any marks left by the rope, fingers dragging over the impressions on skin. 

He's pulling away, ropes and cuffs set to the side when Sasuke's hand snakes out to grab his wrist. "Just where the hell do you think you're going, dobe?" 

Naruto blinks at him, head tipped curiously. "I was gonna throw ropes and stuff in the toy box and get something to clean up. A shower seemed like a lot of work."

Dark eyes narrow on him, though the effect is somewhat ruined with his cheek tucked against Kakashi's shoulder. "You didn't even take your pants off, and it's painfully obvious you're still hard." 

A vague shrug lifts Naruto’s shoulders, shifting but he can’t remove his wrist from Sasuke’s grasp. “Tonight wasn’t about me. I can manage well enough on my own.” 

Sasuke’s sigh is put upon, dark eyes rolling as he shifts back a little. An uncomfortable sound pulls from him as Kakashi’s softening cock pulls from him, but it gives him the room to bow his back, licking at the line of his cum that decorates Kakashi’s stomach. Then he uses his grip on Naruto’s wrist to drag him into a slow kiss, forcing his tongue into the blond’s mouth, and Naruto swallows reflexively at the salty, bitter essence that’s swapped into his mouth with saliva and tongue. Naruto groans, drawing a hand up to curl through the dark, sweaty strands of Sasuke’s hair. 

Kakashi watches them with dark eyes, trailing fingers idly between Sasuke’s legs. The younger man grunts as two fingers press against his hole, barely enough pressure to breach the muscle and he breaks the kiss with Naruto to give him a narrow-eyed look, but the silver-haired man just offers him a grin with lifted brows, holding fingers up to Sasuke’s lips. He takes the unspoken order without question, registering the bitter taste on his tongue before realizing what it is; Kakashi’s cum, still dripping between his thighs. Naruto groans, watching Sasuke suck at digits, before Sasuke turns, slanting his lips against Naruto’s again, tongue pressing into his mouth aggressively. 

“Fuck,” Naruto breaks the kiss, but Sasuke catches him before he can back away, caught by his belt loops, and dragged back on the bed and Sasuke straddles his hips before he can roll away. “Sasuke, seriously. If you’ve got this much energy, we can go shower,” his hands go to grip Sasuke’s thighs, but he finds his wrists suddenly caught in a strong grip. He glances at Kakashi, brows lifting at him slowly as the silver-haired man drags him to sit upright and twists his arms firmly behind his back. “Seriously?” 

Kakashi shoulders slightly, leaning in to press his teeth to the ball of Naruto’s shoulder as Sasuke works his pants open. “If tonight’s about us, don’t you think you should let us have our way?”

“You spend way too much time taking care of other people,” Sasuke grumbles softly as he gets the jeans and boxers down, yanking them down tanned legs to toss them aside. “Self-sacrificing asshole.”

“It should be impossible to make that sound like an insult,” Naruto’s grumble is cut off as Sasuke’s eyes roll, shifting to take Naruto’s cock in his mouth. “Gods, fuck Sasuke,” Naruto shifts, back arching against the grip that Kakashi maintains on his arms. 

One strong hand keeps his wrists restrained as Kakashi’s other hand comes to press lightly against the front of his throat. “You should really learn how to let go more often, Naruto. It’s not healthy,” the voice in his ear is a low growl, fingers pressing just beneath his jaw to tip his head back as Sasuke swallows around him. Naruto gasps, the heat he had been denying himself during the scene beginning to twist through him. "You look just as good helpless, you know? Giving in to your own pleasure. Sometimes things are out of your hands, and you have to accept that it's okay." 

"Don't… don't fucking -ah!" He gasps, hips thrusting up as Sasuke's tongue presses against the slit of his cock. "Don't use my words against me," he pants out the words, back arching as he feels his balls tighten, drawing up against his body helplessly. 

Kakashi licks his shoulder, biting as his fingers press more firmly into the sides of his throat. "Shouldn't have made such a good point then," fingers grip his wrists harder, a hint of pain that's just enough to make Naruto pant. 

"Fuck, fuck, Sas, I'm gonna come, fuck," his hips arch in Sasuke's grip. The raven moves with him, spit and precome slicking the way for him to stroke as he sucks at the head. He lets the first splash of cum hit his tongue before pulling back, eyes closed as he strokes Naruto through his orgasm, letting the mess splash over his face. Naruto gasps quietly, panting as he watches him, swallowing hard. "Shit, Sasuke. You _hate_ when I come on your face. It's in your hair."

Sasuke shrugs mildly, leaning up slowly as Kakashi reaches forward to tangle fingers in his hair. "Usually, but you like it. I need a shower anyways," he makes a face as Kakashi leans over Naruto's shoulder to lick his face, dragging through streaks of cum. "Don't tell me you're developing Kiba's ridiculous cum kink." 

"Just enjoying the moment. Naruto likes it too." 

Naruto shifts his wrists in Kakashi's grip, leaning back as he watches them. "Yeah, I do. But I'm also totally spent. So, you know. Shower, nap?" 

"Shower and nap. Maybe food."

"And, you know I'm not letting either of you back to the hospital until tomorrow, even if I have to chain you to the bed," Naruto grunts as Sasuke punches him in the shoulder at his words, snorting as Kakashi releases his wrists. He jumps at the raven, nearly tackling him off the bed before catching them both, hitching Sasuke over his shoulder nearly. "Don't make me spank you again. You'll be sitting funny tomorrow as it is."

Sasuke reacts with teeth against Naruto's side, making the blond yelp and smack the ass on his shoulder. Kakashi's eyes roll slowly, following them at a more sedate pace. 

His grumble of 'kids these days' gets a toothbrush thrown at him. 

… 

The shower is less productive than it could have been, and the hot water gets tested but they all eventually end up together in Naruto's bed. Kakashi flat on his back with Sasuke curled on his side against his shoulder and Naruto against his back. Sasuke is already snoring gently, dark hair damp as it falls across his face. Kakashi trails his free hand down Sasuke's side to the edge of a bruise at his flank. 

"I know pain and sex go hand in hand, but I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke go all… I don't know. Relaxed like that." 

Naruto shrugs a little as he nods. "Sasuke likes it. It's the right kind of pain to take him out of his head. The bondage helps." 

"Yeah, I get bondage," Kakashi shifts a little, tracing the edge of a bruise as Sasuke shifts in his sleep. "I've never really experimented with spanking or impact play." 

"It's fun. If you want to, I'd recommend Neji or Gaara," Naruto traces the line of muscle in Sasuke's arm where it drapes over Kakashi's chest as the older man lifts a brow. "I'd say Kiba because he's damn good at impact play, but even when he's not going all out he's more of an advanced, leave you bruised as fuck with his bare hand experience. But he can do some impressive shit with a whip." 

Kakashi squints at him, head tipped. "You're not exaggerating, are you?" 

"Nope," Naruto pops the word, brows lifting a bit at him as he grins. "Again, Kiba's not a beginner experience. But he's fun, believe it." 

Kakashi snorts softly. "And to think in my day handcuffs were kinky." 

The blond snorts softly, leaning over Sasuke to kiss Kakashi thoroughly. "Don't worry. We'll teach you. Handcuffs can be vanilla, and the leather cuffs are more comfortable any day." 

"Yeah, we'll teach you all our kinky ways. Now both of you go the fuck to sleep," Sasuke's voice comes from between them, disgruntled and gruff, and Naruto and Kakashi break their kiss with a laugh. 

"Yes sir," Naruto laughs a little, settling back against Sasuke's back. 

"Don't start that, I don't have the energy to beat your ass silly tonight." 

"Tomorrow, though?" Kakashi's voice is low and amused, giving a huff as Sasuke pinches his ribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did enjoy this chapter. I love it. I'm not going to lie, though, the next one? Ohhh, y'all are in for a treat. 
> 
> Next time, on We Don't Have to Dance: Neji/Kiba/Iruka. 
> 
> Anyways! I do have a twitter now, I'mma try and share art, writing ideas, that kinda stuff as I get started: @WritesTiger. Please be over 18, and if I can't tell how old you are, I'll have to block because there's so much porn. 
> 
> Kudos and comments let me pretend I'm a real writer.


	9. i felt sad love, i felt bad love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba and Neji come around to keep Iruka company while Kakashi is preoccupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from I'm Mad at Disney by Salem Ilese
> 
> It's my birthday ( 9th October ) and I'll post nearly 8k of porn if I want to. Because I love this one a lot.
> 
> Warnings: dirty talk, threesome, mention of a suicide attempt, very slight D/s themes, spit-roasting.

A knock to the front door of Kakashi’s house startled Iruka out of his grading. A glance at the clock shows him that he’d been alone for hours, and he rouses himself to head for the door, wondering who it would be. Considering he doesn’t actually live at the former soldier's home, he debates actually opening the door. But the knocking is steady and persistent, and Iruka eventually draws himself from the kitchen chair to head for the door. 

He’s not sure why he’s surprised to find Kiba and Neji behind the door. The former offers a bright smile, hefting the cases of beer he carries in either hand. “We come with beer an’ company. Pizza’s on the way.” 

“We brought sake as well. In case cheap beer and greasy food aren’t enough to endear you to our company,” Neji shrugs from behind the broader brunet, lifting the bottle in his hands. 

Iruka blinks at them, stepping back from the door to allow them to bustle inside. “Kakashi isn’t here, you know?”

Kiba’s brows lift at him as he passes, shoulder brushing Iruka’s in an affectionate motion that surprises him. More so when Neji follows it with his own. “We know. Naruto’s tryin' to keep him an’ Sasuke away from th’ hospital,” he shrugs easily, already working to stock the beer in the fridge. 

Neji’s hand on his arm draws his attention, receiving a rare smile from the other. ”We’re here for you, Sensei. With Kakashi occupied and Shikamaru with Gaara at the tattoo parlor, we figured we could keep you company here.”

It’s been odd getting used to the presence of his former students around often. He hadn’t expected it to be as easy as it had been, from the random connections between many of Iruka’s friends and associates from the school who knew Kakashi as well, to seeing the kids he had taught coming into their own as young adults. The way some of them had calmed, finding more sense of responsibility, while others had opened up and found more peace with themselves. The two in front of them are perfect examples of both, and he’s glad to see it. Though, he’d never quite expected the two of them would be as close as they had become. 

“What was your plan if I hadn’t been here?” He allows himself to be shepherded to the couch, accepting the beer Kiba offers him as the young singer drops on the couch next to him. 

Neji shrugs from his other side, reaching with comfortable familiarity to grab the remote, switching on the television. “Shikamaru hacked the school’s computer system to get us your home address as a plan B. It was painfully easy.” 

That shouldn’t surprise him in the least. “Good to know he’s putting that genius to good use,” Iruka chuckles quietly, head shaking a bit, and neither of the men beside him look even slightly repentant over the invasion of privacy. “You two didn’t have to do this, you know? I’m sure the two of you have better things to do with your evening.”

Kiba snorts, leaning his shoulder hard against Iruka’s. The casual tactile affection had taken getting used to as well, but he can’t deny enjoying it. “You’re Shinobi, sensei. Mean’s yer family. Ride or die. Ain’t nowhere we’d rather be.” 

Iruka feels the flush that rises to his cheeks, shoulders rolling faintly. “I haven’t been your teacher for years. Neither of you needs to be so formal.” 

“Well sure,” Kiba’s grin is sharp, and Iruka feels distinctly like prey under his gaze. “But Shikamaru’s right; ya’ look real pretty when ya’ blush because o’it.” The words come with a wink as Kiba rises at the knock to the door, moving easily to retrieve the pizza delivery. 

He can’t help the way his gaze follows Kiba until a quiet laugh from Neji draws his attention. The young man reclines with a small smile, even as Iruka feels his flush deepen at being caught staring. “There’s no shame in it. Kiba’s engaging and absolutely devastating when he puts his mind to it,” pale eyes turn to Iruka with a serious earnestness that surprises him a little. “He’s also unerringly persistent, but if you tell him to knock it off with flirting, he will. Well,” Neji pauses for a moment, gaze flicking away before returning to Iruka. “Intentionally at least. Kiba flirts like he breathes, but it’s different when it’s specifically directed at you.” 

Iruka really wants to argue that there’s no way Kiba’s flirting is blatantly directed at him. It’s just Kiba, casual affection and flirting involved. Not specific to Iruka; he just so happens to be there. Neji said it himself, Kiba flirts like he breathes, making him a charming front runner for the band with Naruto and the fans who fawn over them. 

And, some traitorous part of his mind asks how much he would really mind if Kiba was flirting with him intentionally. 

The argument never has the opportunity to be voiced as the front door shuts, and Kiba’s striding back into the room with an obscenely large pizza box balanced on his hands. Smaller boxes are stacked on top with what can only assume to be sides. Neji shoots Iruka another curious look before he’s standing, catching the edge of the box before the whole stack can topple over. 

“Honestly, Kiba, have you exercised self-control a day in your life?” 

The singer huffs a grateful sound as his head shakes a little. “Only when it matters. Eighty inches o’pizza goodness ain’t one o’those times.” 

“There’s three of us.” 

“Breakfast tomorrow,” the box is set on the coffee table, and Iruka is distracted enough by helping clear it before anything gets knocked over to fully realize the implication behind that being that they would be there in the morning. 

Neji doesn’t, and he turns sharp eyes on Kiba. “That is if Sensei doesn’t get sick of your antics and kick us out. _Behave_.”

There's a spark of something Iruka can't read in Kiba's expression as his head tips gaze focused intently on Neji. "Iruka-sensei ain't kicked me out yet. Sure as shit better _behaved_ than I was in high school," then he turns smoking brown eyes on Iruka, going just slightly wide in a more than passable impression of a puppy. “Sensei?” 

Fuck. _Fuck_. There was something absolutely devious in that dark depths, and it sent heat straight to Iruka’s groin. He clears his throat, shifting slightly, covering his sudden need to adjust himself by reaching for his beer. “I can’t see any reason I’d throw you out. As long as you don’t jump out any windows to get out of work.” 

A brief glance at Neji shows a slow smirk as the man steps close to Kiba’s back, rubbing hands over his sides. Kiba leans back into the contact, half glancing over his shoulder. “Kiba hardly runs from hard work anymore,” lips press to the back of the singer’s neck before giving him a soft push. “Plates?” 

“--yeah,” Kiba breathes the word out, casting a long look at Neji and receiving a slight nod before moving away to the kitchen. Neji’s gaze tracks him, before he reclaims his seat on the couch without a word, though he’s most certainly sitting closer than he was before. 

Iruka didn’t have much time to think about it as Kiba returned with plates and more beer, leaning over Iruka to snag the remote from Neji. Kiba really had ordered a ridiculous amount of food for three people, but it’s a good distraction combined with the football match Kiba finds on the television. And, the plate in his lap is a mostly successful cover when the warm bodies on either side of him become impossible to ignore. Their banter was different from Kakashi and Shikamaru when they were in the house, familiar in a different way and Iruka relaxed into it, warm with food and beer and good company. 

He can’t identify the tipping point over the evening. The game is still playing on the television, and while Kiba’s gaze is focused on the screen the arm he’d dragged over the back of the couch had dropped steadily until the heavy weight rested over Iruka’s shoulders. Kiba practically radiated heat, and Iruka can’t find it in himself to do anything but relax into the touch. 

Neji’s hand on his knee makes him jump, blinking to meet the engaging lilac eyes that have gone darker around dilated pupils. “Sensei.” 

Iruka swallows hard before he can speak. “Neji.” 

“I would really like to kiss you,” his voice is low, gaze serious and patient on Iruka’s face. “And I know for a fact that Kiba would very much like to blow you.

"I…" Iruka trails off for a moment as he swallows, glancing to find Kiba's gaze on him intently. "You want me?"

"Gods fuck, yes," Kiba breathes the words out, his hand coming up to curl through Iruka's hair. He hadn't even realized when it had come untied. "Preferably in bed by th'end o'the night." 

That makes Iruka balk slightly. "That's… Kakashi isn't here, would it be right to be in his bed?"

Kiba pauses at that, head tipped slightly as his gaze flicks to Neji. The older man still has a hand on Iruka's thigh, thumb brushing over the fabric of his jeans as a shrug lifts his shoulder before Kiba pulls out his phone. He puts it in speaker after he dials, letting it ring. 

" _Kiba?_ ," Naruto's voice echoes slightly in the room, and Iruka blinks because it's Kakashi's number that had been dialed. " _Everything okay? Kakashi's a little tied up right now._ "

The way he says it makes Iruka think the silver-haired man is quite literally tied up. Kiba doesn't miss a beat. "It's all good. Is his mouth busy? Just gotta ask 'im somethin'."

There's a rustle on the other end of the line, an echo like the phone being put on speaker. Kakashi's voice can be heard a little distantly after Naruto tells him Kiba needs something. " _What can I do for you, Kiba?_."

"Neji n'I were thinkin' 'bout fuckin' Iruka in yer bed. Wanted t'make sure ya' were all good with it."

Kakashi's response is immediate. " _Abso-fucking-lutely. I expect details tomorrow._ "

" _Ditto on the details, dude,_ ," Naruto's voice is closer to the phone, a quiet rasp to it. " _Ya need anything else?_."

"Nope," Kiba's voice is cheerful, his grin sharp-edged and Iruka swallows slowly. "See ya' tomorrow. Have fun." 

He ends the call decisively, brows lifting a little with a smile. Iruka blinks slowly. "Well, that settles that then," he feels a little shell shocked with just how easily that had played out. 

Neji's hand finds his cheek, drawing his attention with a gentle gaze. "Only if you want, Iruka. If we're coming on too strong, we can sleep in Shikamaru's room or call a car to take us home…"

"No!" The response is probably too fast, and it draws a flush under the scar across his nose. "I mean, please don't go. I would very much like to spend the night with you both," he watches Neji's eyes darken again, swallowing thickly. "Whatever you two had in mind."

"That is a dangerous proposition, sensei," Neji's voice is low, his fingers threading through Iruka's hair slowly as he meets Iruka's gaze intentionally before pressing forward to kiss him slowly and deliberately. 

Iruka responds in turn, pressing close to draw his fingers up Neji's arm as a tongue drags over his lower lip, requesting entrance that's granted with a gasp as a hand slides into his lap, curling over the hard bulge of his cock through the worn, comfortable jeans. The kiss only breaks for need of oxygen, but Iruka's panting reprieve doesn't last long. Sure fingers work open the button of his jeans and he shifts slightly from Neji to find Kiba had moved, kneeling between his knees with a grin as he draws the zipper down.

"Ya' were always tellin' me t'take more initiative, sensei," Kiba's tongue presses to the back of his teeth, eyes bright as he eases the jeans aside, drawing Iruka's hard cock from the confines of his boxers until the elastic band rests below his balls. He pauses barely a breath away, tongue moving to press the metal piercing just against the edge of his foreskin, dragging slowly over the head. "This alright?"

Mouth dry, Iruka nods in return. "More than."

Kiba's grin couldn't be described as anything less than delighted, and then Iruka's cock is assaulted by wet heat as Kiba drags his tongue up the length, fingers wrapped loosely around the shaft as his mouth works. 

Then, Kiba opens his mouth and swallows Iruka's cock down to the base, throat working as he swallows. 

Oh fuck. "Oh fuck."

Neji's laugh is gentle, his hand drifting over Iruka's chest to idly trace a nipple. "He's good at that, isn't he? Kiba absolutely loves sucking cock, and he's so pretty when he does," Iruka just nods slowly, watching the dark head bob in his lap. "He really likes when you pull his hair and tell him he's a good boy." 

Iruka's not sure he can speak, but he can very willingly slide his fingers into Kiba's hair. Kiba groans as the fingers tighten helplessly and Iruka moans in response. 

"There you go. Always such a good boy on your knees, puppy," Neji's voice is low and smooth as he slides his hand under Iruka's shirt to drag blunt nails over the planes of his stomach before finding his nipple, teasing the pebbling nub. "You look so good taking sensei's cock, Kiba. You should have seen his face when you took him down. You've been thinking about it all night haven't you?" 

It's hard to focus with Kiba's mouth working his cock, swallowing down as he drags his tongue along the vein along the bottom of his shaft, cheeks hollowing out as he pulls away with steady suction. Neji's words low against his ear are engaging though, watching as Kiba's gaze flicks up to him, calloused fingers stroking as his tongue drags over the head, teasing the slit as he flashes wickedly sharp canines in a grin before he sinks down again. 

"Fuck, Kiba."

Neji drags teeth over his neck slowly, twisting the nipple between his fingers. "You can. He's gorgeous begging for cock. Desperate to be filled," Kiba's free hand reaches to grasp Neji's thigh in what might be warning, though it doesn't stop him. He hums quietly, licking a stripe up Iruka's neck as his body arches. "Don't get me wrong; Kiba's a gorgeous top. All dominant and absolute in his control. He'll bend you over and fuck you until you can't think of anything but his cock. But he's beautiful when he submits." 

Both mental images are enough to send heat spiking through Iruka and his head drops back on the couch. "Fucking hell, I'm going to come."

"Good," Neji's voice is low against his ear, rough as he traces blunt nails over the lines of Iruka's abs. "Let him taste you so he can share, sensei." 

He doesn't quite register the words, Kiba's throat working as he swallows around him and he feels the orgasm drawn out of him with each flex of muscle. He gasps, back arching as the orgasm rips through him. Kiba swallows him down, pulling back slowly to work him with his hand. 

He watches a little dazed as Kiba pulls away slowly, reaching up to grab a fistful of Neji's hair and drag him down into a kiss. Neji allows him to push his tongue into his mouth and in a daze, he recognizes that Kiba is pushing his cum into Neji's mouth. And Neji is swallowing obediently. 

"Oh shit." 

Neji chuckles against Kiba's lips, pulling away only briefly before plunging back in to kiss Kiba again, this time pushing his tongue into Kiba's mouth to chase the taste, groaning as the fist in his hair tightens, tilting his head to allow Kiba to deepen the kiss. Iruka can't help but stare, his spent cock giving a valiant effort to get hard again. 

Kiba breaks the kiss slowly, a thin line of saliva still connecting their lips as he grins at Neji with sharp teeth. He jerks the dark-haired man's head back roughly, growling low. "I'm gonna fuck ya' int' next week, Princess."

"Well," Neji's voice is a little breathless, blinking at Kiba slowly. "You've been good tonight. Put the rest of the food away and we'll see." 

A huff pulls from Kiba, shifting back to sit on his heels with a grin. "Sure. See if ya' can walk tomorrow," his grin is cheeky, and then he's bouncing up to his feet, leaning down to catch Iruka in a slow kiss with just a hint of sharp teeth before he's pulling away to pile leftovers in the pizza box again. 

"And Kiba, do not just try to shove the whole pizza box in the refrigerator. It doesn't work!" Kiba flips Neji off over his shoulder, but it goes ignored as Neji reaches for Iruka's hand. "Do you still want to go to bed with us?"

Iruka exhales sharply, nodding. "I can't promise I'll be able to actually perform again tonight.”

Neji’s eyes sweep over him, head tipped slightly as heat spreads over Iruka’s cheeks under the steady gaze. A hand touches his cheek gently, thumb brushing the blush and the scar that marred his skin. “Sex and intimacy aren’t all about fucking, Iruka. Sometimes it’s just about being close enough to touch,” a smirk curls his lips, using his grip on Iruka’s hand to pull him to his feet with him. “At the very least, you can hold my hand while Kiba fucks me.”

That makes Iruka flush more, not resisting as Neji tugs him through the house to the bedroom. Neji’s fingers tangle in his hair as he leans in to kiss Iruka and Iruka presses into it, allowing his hands to explore, dragging beneath the deep purple button down to touch skin beneath it. And, quite suddenly Iruka wants to taste that skin, and his fingers are working at the buttons of the shirt, getting the first few undone before he breaks the kiss to drag the fabric over the younger man’s head, dropped to the side as he lowers his head to lick a slow stripe up the side of his neck. 

He pauses, the instinct to ask if it’s alright bubbling up in his chest before Neji’s hands are in his hair, head tipped back. “ _Please, sensei_.”

The genuine plea in his voice spurs Iruka on, nudging back until Neji’s knees hit the bed and he sprawls back on it. Iruka can’t help but take a moment to appreciate the view presented to him, with Neji’s dark hair spread out beneath him like a pool of spilled ink, pale skin over lithe muscles, and the flush high on his cheeks spreading down his neck and the dips of his collar bones. It’s quite a sight, and Iruka swallows, stripping his shirt off slowly before dragging his hands up Neji’s sides to settle over him. His own natural tan looks exceptionally dark against the younger man’s fair complexion, and Iruka swallows, leaning over him to drag teeth over the side of his neck to watch color bloom at his throat. His mouth drags to explore the nipple piercing curiously, exploring the metal through flesh. He’d known, in theory, from Shikamaru’s story, but it’s different to actually see and feel for himself. Teeth catch the metal bar and Neji groans, his fingers tightening in Iruka’s hair as his hips roll up against his thigh, hot and hard in the well-tailored black jeans. 

“Well if that ain’t th’prettiest gods damned thing I seen all day, I dunno what is,” Iruka shifts his attention slightly, head lifting to glance at Kiba. The young singer leans in the bedroom doorway, head tipped as he watches them with dark eyes. “Don’t feel like ya’ gotta stop on my account. Got th’best view in th’house right now.”

A sigh pulls from Neji, but the smile he offers Kiba is affectionate, extending a hand with practiced patience until Kiba steps forward to lace fingers together. “You’re rather overdressed to, what was it puppy? Fuck me into next week?”

Iruka’s curious about the casually shared nicknames between them, the obvious affection in the inflections but also the way it produces a growl from Kiba. His free hand curls in Neji’s hair at the base of his skull, tugging back with force until Neji gasps quietly, licking his lips to search Kiba’s face. “Ya' got a mouth on you, Princess. Lucky I know exactly how pretty that smart mouth begs, or I might have to be offended," the deep timber of Kiba's voice makes Iruka's cock twitch and whatever noise he makes draws Kiba's attention to him with a sharp grin. Neji allows Kiba to untangle their fingers and the singer lifts his hand to cup Iruka's jaw slowly, pulling him into a kiss. 

The kiss breaks with a quiet sound from Neji and Iruka looks down to find Kiba’s hand had drifted from his hair to his shoulder. Nails pressing over the faint impression of teeth in his shoulder. 

“Shikamaru has these same marks.” 

Neji hums softly, nodding. “Kiba expresses his love language with teeth. We all have similar marks,” Kiba laughs softly, pressing teeth into Iruka’s neck in return. “You’ll eventually have them too if you let Kiba have his way. Gaara and Shikamaru probably put up with the most of it.” 

“I did notice Shikamaru had a rather impressive bite mark on his hip.” 

“Sasuke’s got a matchin’ one,” Kiba grins, clearly proud of himself as teeth flash. “Pretty sure there was something ‘bout ‘ya’ wouldn’t dare’ an’ I most definitely would dare. Ain’t neither a’em complainin’ too much.” 

“Pretty sure there was some complaint when you did it again to make sure the scars lasted,” Neji huffs the sound out, head shaking a little. He lets out a yelp when Kiba suddenly drops on top of him again, the sound shifting to a gasp as teeth press into his neck. 

His jaw flexes, pressing teeth in deeper until Neji goes nearly boneless with a gasp. “Mouthy,” he licks a long line up Neji’s neck before shifting him on the bed. “Roll over, princess, and grip the top of the mattress,” a slap echoes against his hip as he moves and Kiba moves to kneel between his thighs. “Sensei? Could you grab me Kakashi’s lube?”

It takes a second for Iruka to move, gaze caught up on the drag of Kiba’s hands over Neji’s skin. Kiba’s skin isn’t quite as dark as Iruka’s, and tan lines cut at his biceps, shoulders, and hips but against the stretches of Neji’s paler complexion, the difference is stark. 

“I didn’t realize you had tattoos, Neji,” he does move eventually, leaning into the bedside table drawer to retrieve lube as Kiba works Neji’s pants down his legs. He hands the lube off, reaching to trace curling lines of green vibes that trace up the length of Neji’s spine. Between his shoulder blades, an In-Yo Trigram gives the effect of an x-ray, showing intricate lines of bone and muscles and give a very realistic effect of movement as Neji’s shoulders flex under the attention. The vines continue over the back of his shoulders to fade into a pattern of fading leaves. “It’s really gorgeous work.” 

“Not exactly proper for a future CEO. My uncle just about lost his head,” A shrug lifts his shoulders as Iruka sweeps dark hair further from over his shoulder. “Gaara did it. Took three sessions?” 

“Four,” Kiba corrects easily, dragging his tongue up the length of Neji’s spine to nip lightly at the center of the tattoo. “Gettin’ all the details o’the bones an’ muscles, Gaara wanted Temari’s input,” he rests his chin on Neji’s shoulder with a grin, nuzzling his cheek for a moment. “Now, are ya’ gonna be real good an’keep holdin’ on t’the top a’the bed while I eat yer ass? Let sensei watch me make ya’ fall apart before fuckin’ ya’ sily.”

A breath pulls from Neji and Iruka at the same time; Neji’s a quiet whine while Iruka gives a quiet gasp. But Neji is nodding hard, shoulders flexing as he shifts his grip on the bed to grasp the top edge of the mattress. “Kiba—“ 

Kiba hushes him quietly, leaving a kiss to the back of his neck, trailing slowly down his back. “Get comfortable, Sensei. Yer in fer a treat,” he winks as Iruka settles back slowly, licking his lips as Kiba leans down to bite the curve of Neji’s ass, allowing sharp canines to sink into flesh but not break skin. He flashes Iruka a grin, before he shifts to focus, dragging his tongue up the cleft and Neji gasps. 

He moves with the same enthusiasm that he’d had going down on Iruka, and Iruka can’t help shifting forward to catch a better view. Neji gasps at the hand Iruka trails down his back, and Kiba’s gaze drifts to him. His pupils are wide, making them deep, dark pools, and he smirks. His hands grip Neji’s ass, fingers digging into muscles as he spreads him wide, allowing Iruka to see more clearly as he works his tongue against Neji’s hole. Allowing saliva to drip messily, dripping down as he drops his mouth to drag his tongue over Neji’s balls as Neji groans and gasps. 

Then he’s moving back and thrusting his tongue into Neji without hesitation. Neji thrashes, cursing as muscles tense beneath his skin. His hands stay firmly gripping the edge of the bed, and Iruka drags his hand to trace the lines of the tattoo as they flex as well. Neji shudders, his head bowing forward as his hips hitch back. His voice is low, ground out as he speaks, quiet, desperate words pulling from him as Kiba works his mouth. He shifts without looking, fumbling the lube with one hand to spill the slick substance on his fingers. Iruka can see the moment Kiba slips a finger into him. Neji shouts, back arching as his hips press back. Kiba shifts, biting slowly at the curve of Neji’s ass, his hand moving slowly and Neji shouts. 

“Fuck! Kiba, don’t—!” 

Kiba bites him again, fingers curling and cutting off Neji’s words as he gasps, clinging to the bed as he twists. He shifts, his knees curling and shoving a foot back at Kiba. “Kiba, have you teased him enough?” 

Kiba blinks at Iruka at the words, shifting a little to leave a bright mark at the base of Neji’s spine before he straightens slightly. “Aa Sensei. You’re too nice,” he smacks Neji’s ass with his clean hand, making him grunt. “It’s yer lucky day, princess. C’mon, up on yer knees. Ya’can let go o’the bed. Gimme yer right arm.” 

Neji shuffles up to his knees slowly, shifting as his back arches, pushing a hand through his hair to shove the smooth strands over his shoulder before offering his right arm back and allowing Kiba to grip his wrist. Iruka watches as Kiba strokes his own cock with slick lube, swallowing as Neji arches in anticipation. 

“Hold on to Sensei, Neji,” he grips Neji’s hip, waiting until a hand is thrown out and Iruka grasps it. “Good boy,” he growls the words out, bracing Neji’s trapped wrist against his lower back as he thrust into him. He goes slowly enough, but he keeps the steady, slow thrust until his hips rest against Neji’s ass. Neji gasps, shifting his weight helplessly as his fingers curl around Iruka’s. Iruka pets a steadying hand up his back, meeting the point where Kiba’s fingers grip Neji’s wrist, his gaze helplessly drawn to the spot they’re connected, Neji’s rim stretched around Kiba’s girth. Kiba pets his flank slowly, dark eyes tracking the shivers of muscles and the way Neji’s hands flex. 

His hips rock back eventually, a sigh shuddering through him. “Kiba, _move_.” 

He barely gets the word out before Kiba’s hips roll, pulling almost entirely out of him, using his grip on Neji’s arm to drag him back into the sharp thrust that slams forward. Neji swears, and his fingers clench hard around Iruka’s. Kiba maintains the pace, using the grip on his hip to change the angle of his thrust until Neji turns his face into the sheets below him to muffle the nearly shattered cry that escapes him. Iruka can’t even pull his attention together to touch himself, too caught up in watching Kiba take Neji apart with his thrusts, curling his fingers around the near bruising grip Neji has maintained on his hand. 

Then Kiba slows his thrusts, edging his hand under Neji’s body. Iruka can’t see what he does, but it makes Neji jerk with a gasp. “Bastard, what the fuck?” His voice is strained, back arching as Kiba shifts his weight, leaning over his back. “Kiba, let me come, I swear---”

“But Neji,” Kiba’s voice is a low growl, running a hand up his back as he releases his arm, and curling through his hair. “If I let ya’ come now, how will ya’ fuck my throat while sensei fucks me? He’s ready t’go again, watchin’ ya fall apart on my dick.”

The words seem to hang in the air of the room for a moment, Neji and Iruka gone very still as Kiba drags rough fingers through Neji’s hair slowly, dragging sweat-soaked strands away from his shoulders before curling his fingers through the thick mass near the base of Neji’s skull, pulling as his hips hitch forward in a slow thrust.

“Do you… Fuck, are you supposed to record tomorrow?” 

“Nah,” Kiba drags a hand up Neji’s side slowly, hips still rolling into him in steady thrusts. “Naruto an’ Shikamaru got stuff planned,” Neji groans as a particularly hard thrust has his freed hand scrambling at the sheets. “That a yes?”

“Yes, yeah. Fuck, Kiba it’s not going to matter if you keep that up,” Neji gasps, hand tightening around Iruka’s, though he releases a sharp breath as Kiba shifts back to pull away from him. The singer lets his weight drop at his side, dragging a hand up his back. “You know you’re an asshole, don’t you?” 

A soft laugh pulls from him, shoulders lifting slightly. “Sure do sweetheart,” he lands a swat on Neji’s ass with a heavy hand, making the other grunt. “Ya’ can get back at me later. Right now, it’s Iruka’s turn. However ya’ want me, sensei.”

Iruka blinks at the attention both of his former students suddenly turn on him. Having the decision placed in his hands, he swallows, licking his lips. He’d been perfectly content to watch them, even as his renewed erection made itself known. He licks his lips again, shoulders rolling as he considers. 

“Hands and knees? I think that would work best for everyone,” and after watching Kiba move over Neji, it’s a visual that he hadn’t been able to shake in the slightest. 

A hum pulls from Kiba as he offers a sharp grin, nudging Neji to move until he’s sitting back against the headboard and Kiba’s kneeling in the center of the bed, picking through the crumpled top sheet. His hand comes up with the tube of discarded lube with a successful sound, brows lifting at Iruka. “So, sensei. Wanna watch me open myself up, or do ya want to do th’ honors?”

Iruka doesn’t have to think much about that offer at all. He shifts to take the tube from Kiba’s hand as he moves behind him on the bed, pressing a hand between Kiba’s shoulder blades. “Take care of Neji,” a chuckle pulls from Kiba, nodding as he drops forward on his hands, shifting his knees to spread them as he settles on all fours. Iruka slides his hands up Kiba’s back, muscles flexing as he reaches broad shoulders, tracing the arch of moon phases that arch across them. He hesitates for a moment, rubbing slowly over Kiba’s skin as his hands come to his hips. “Do you want me to get a condom?” 

A rumbling sound pulls from Kiba’s chest as he shifts between Neji’s legs, and Iruka can see him leave a mark on his inner thigh ( a fading bruise already there, teeth marks that very distinctly match the familiar pattern of Kiba’s ). “Not if ya’ don’t want one. Don’t bother me none.”

The internal debate doesn’t take long, and Iruka shifts to slick his fingers slowly, warming the lube between his fingers with as much patience as he can manage before he’s shifting to press one against Kiba’s twitching entrance. Kiba huffs softly, hips hitching back at the barely-there pressure, groaning as Iruka sinks one finger into him. It makes him groan low and muffled and Neji moans as well. Iruka glances up to see that Neji has both hands buried in Kiba’s hair as the Inuzuka’s head buries in his lap. He can’t see, but the recent sense memory of Kiba’s mouth on his cock is enough to pull a moan from him as well, withdrawing his finger to press in with two. Kiba’s body opens to the slick pressure and Iruka’s fingers scissor focused to stretch and curl. He presses deep, curling his fingers and a deep, bubbling growl vibrates through Kiba’s chest, muffled before it escapes his lips. 

Three fingers make Kiba whine softly, and he’s tight even as Iruka can feel him make the effort to relax. Neji’s shifted to his knees on the bed, leaning over Kiba with fingers combing slowly through his hair. “He’s ready, Sensei. Aren’t you, Kiba?” The affirmative reply is muffled against Neji’s stomach as Iruka curls his fingers to drag over Kiba’s prostate. It makes the man shiver, curling fingers in the sheets as Neji combs fingers through his hair. A soft whine drags from him as Iruka pulls his fingers away to coat his cock in lube, stroking slowly as he watches Kiba press his face into Neji’s stomach, a hint of teeth showing a moment before Neji inhales sharply. “Be a good boy for us, puppy. Tap out if anything’s too much, okay?”

Kiba’s nodding and the motion turns jerky as Iruka’s cock presses into him. He keeps the motion slow, a steadying hand on Kiba’s lower back as he uses steady thrust to move until his hips press to Kiba’s ass. Kiba’s muscles tremble slowly, and Iruka traces the stark lines of tattoos that decorate Kiba’s skin as he allows him to adjust.

Eventually, Kiba’s hips press back as Neji’s hands cup his jaw, and Kiba allows Neji to slip fingers into his mouth. Iruka takes the permission to move for what it is, gripping Kiba’s hips to thrust into him. It’s tight and hot and Kiba’s body clenches around him. Neji’s fingers curl into his hair and Iruka can see his jaw relax as Neji guides his cock into Kiba’s mouth.

Iruka shifts, adjusting with Kiba as he adjusts himself to allow the roll of Neji’s hips. Kiba curls his fingers in the sheets, but he doesn’t move as Neji thrust forward, allowing the other man to grip his hair and press deep. Iruka thrusts forward, dragging his hand up the length of Kiba’s spine as his nose presses into Neji’s pubic hair. Iruka can see his throat work even from behind, and he can’t help the force of his next thrust. It rocks Kiba’s body and he groans low as Neji fists his hands in his hair harder, shifting to rock into Kiba, holding him there until his body jerks, muscles clenching but he doesn’t move his hands or tap out. Iruka shifts forward, dragging a hand over Kiba’s hip to curl his nails against Kiba’s lower stomach, just shy of touching his cock where it drips precome between his thighs. Kiba allows a sharp whine to escape him, pressing back into the touch as Iruka scrapes nails through the dark hair that frames his cock. 

“You want Sensei to touch you, Kiba?” Neji’s voice is low, rough with desire as he slows his thrust, staying pressed deep in Kiba’s throat longer before pulling out just as slowly. Kiba gasps for air when he can, the sound wet and it’s obvious drool is pooling from his mouth, and he’s coughing as he tries to catch his breath, nodding rapidly as he does. “Then you should probably make us come.” 

Kiba moans his agreement as Neji thrusts back into his mouth, and Iruka speeds up his thrust, gripping Kiba’s hips to move relentlessly against him, the smack of skin on skin loud in the room. 

Neji begins to lose his pace first, his back bowing over Kiba as a hand presses to his back for stability. His dark hair spills around him as his body rolls forward, swearing as his nails dig into Kiba’s skin. Iruka isn’t far behind him, gripping Kiba’s hips as he fills him, pressed close, and attempting to catch his breath. He’s slow to pull away, feeling Kiba shiver as Neji does as well. Kiba pants, drool and cum slipping from his lips as he gasps quietly. 

It takes him a second to catch words between panting breaths as broad shoulders heave. “Please, fuck I need t’come. Been _good_ damn it, please,” he shivers again, swallowing hard as Neji drags fingers through his hair.

“You were so good, Kiba,” Iruka’s voice is gentle, going entirely on instinct as he runs his hands up his sides. “Here, turn over, yeah? We’ve got you.” Kiba pants as he shifts, rolling to his back, allowing Iruka to settle between his thighs, muscles shifting as he grips the sheets. Kiba’s whole body twitches as hands slide up his thighs, and Neji gentles him with fingers in his hair. Kiba gasps as Iruka wraps his hand around the hard cock leaking against his stomach. “So good, Kiba. You look so good, you can let go,” Kiba’s back arches at the slide of Iruka’s hand down his cock, his legs spreading and Iruka slides his free hand between his legs, using his cum to slick the way for two fingers to curl into Kibe, searching to curl. He knows when he finds the man’s prostate because Kiba shouts, back arching as his cock pulses over Iruka’s fingers. 

Kiba swears loud as his body tenses with it, stomach tensing as he covers his own stomach and chest in cum. Iruka works him through it before he releases Kiba as he shivers with the touch, withdrawing his fingers from his body. He waits for Kiba to meet his gaze before lifting his hand to his mouth, licking the sticky film from his fingers before leaning over his body to kiss Kiba slowly. 

Iruka feels Neji’s fingers comb slowly through his hair, resting against Kiba’s body to break the kiss in increments. Kiba blinks at him slowly, gaze still a little hazy as he licks his lips. “Well, fuck.” 

A soft laugh pulls from Iruka, nodding slowly to shift, dropping his weight beside Kiba on the bed. “I think that about covers it, yes,” a hand drags over a clean portion of Kiba’s side as his breathing starts to even out. “Are you alright?” 

Kiba chuckles slowly, his voice a rough drag of his usual baritone. “Sticky as fuck, covered in cum, but fuckin’ awesome,” he laughs a little, shoulders rolling. “I need a fuckin’ shower.” 

“You’ve got cum in your hair,” it’s a mild note from Neji, running his fingers through the dark locks. “Will your legs keep you steady long enough to shower?”

Kiba waves a hand at him as he leverages himself to sit, moving slowly off the bed. “Ya’ didn’t beat m’ass that bad, princess,” he shoots a wink over his shoulder as he pushes his hands through his hair, heading for the bathroom. “Don’t go havin’ too much fun without me,” the hand that waves over his shoulder is lazy before he disappears through the bathroom door. 

Breath escapes Iruka as he drops back on the bed, blinking at Neji as fingers push through his hair. “I’m fairly sure I don’t have another round in me. Two was pushing it.” 

Neji laughs, shifting enough to drag sullied blankets out from under them before he drops to lay next to him. “Kiba’s just talking shit. Neither of us are up to go again without at least a nap. And probably food,” he exhales slowly to look over him, pale eyes tracking his face slowly. “It was damn good, sensei. Always knew you’d be a badass in bed.” 

Iruka flushes, head shaking as he laughs. “I’m having trouble believing any of you went out of your way to imagine what I’d be like in bed.”

“What?” Neji shifts a little, rolling to his side to look at Iruka with a frown, lilac eyes serious. He pillows his head on his arm, reaching to brush his thumb over the scar that crosses Iruka’s features. “Iruka, in case there was any doubt in our opinion on the matter, you are incredibly attractive. Intelligent, dedicated, possibly too kind for your own good.” 

“I had an ex who told me that,” Iruka’s shoulders roll at the memory of Mizuki, the impressive scar itching between his shoulders. An inch to the right and it would have severed his spine. “He stabbed me in the back. Literally, so maybe he was right.”

Neji’s breath catches for a moment, swallowing before curling his fingers in Iruka’s hair slowly to lean his forehead against his. “I don’t mean it as a bad thing, Iruka,” he swallows slowly and Iruka runs his hand up Neji’s side. “Kindness isn’t a bad thing. It’s not something that survives in this world, and you… You don’t let people walk all over you, but I remember you when I was young and you were still teaching grade school. You knew how to handle kids, and do it kindly, even when they were throwing fits or breaking down. And high school,” a breath pulls from Neji, laughing softly. “High school students don’t exactly inspire kindness.”

Iruka feels himself flush, swallowing as he rubs his hand up Neji’s side again. “I’m never sure if that’s a good thing.”

“You called our parents, called us out on our shit, and gave failing grades when they were deserved. But you got to know us, and knew how to help when something didn’t make sense or when testing seemed too overwhelming.”

“Ya’ also never threw shit at Shikamaru when he was sleepin’ in yer classes. Not every teacher we had could say that,” Kiba moves back through the room with a towel around his hips, stripped of the usual odd assortment of jewelry except for his piercings and a silver chain around his neck. “And ya helped Gaara with a bunch o’extra credit n‘shit so he could graduate on time with the rest o’us. The world ain’t good t’kind people, but ya didn’t let it fuck ya up,” he drops to sit next to them, running a light hand up Iruka’s back to stop short of the thick mass of scar tissue that told him for a long time that kindness would hurt him. “Most people would’ve.” 

Iruka pauses at the touch, before forcing his shoulders to relax, shifting a little to glance at Kiba. “I think you’re rather underestimating people and the capacity for kindness.” 

Kiba’s head shakes firmly, scattering drops of water over Iruka and Neji. “Nah. Most people got their people, an’ don’t got much kindness fer anybody else. I ain’t got any room to talk, I know I’m th’same way. Got people I ride or die fer, but I ain’t got much in me fer anybody else,” he shrugs a little. “Don’t mean other people can’t be ride or die, ya know? But you’re good t’everybody.”

Iruka blinks at Kiba slowly before Neji gives a short laugh. “You’re far more elegant than you give yourself credit for, Kiba,” Neji smiles as Kiba huffs a breath. “But, he’s right, Iruka. And we’re damn lucky that you let us talk you into bed with us.” 

“I’m glad I finally came to one of the shows.”

“Ya started at a good time. Some o’the venues we used t’play at were shit,” Kiba sighs dramatically, reaching to rub a hand over Neji’s side. 

A hand catches his wrist and Iruka frowns to study the scar there. Iruka’s not sure he’d seen Kiba’s wrists bare since he’d started coming to the shows, and in high school he’d never been this close to him. He’d known Kiba had been in counseling, and the ladder of scars up the length of Kiba’s forearm is a reminder of that. But the thick scar running from inside of his wrist and jaggedly across his forearm is different. Different intentions. Iruka frowns, looking at Kiba as his thumb rubs the scar between two red tattoos that look almost like fangs. “What happened?”

Kiba exhales slowly as he frowns at the deep scar. “Was comin’ down from a bad hit o’E. Fuckin’ Kabuto, mixin’ shit,” he sighs slowly, breath escaping him as Iruka rubs the scar and Neji lifts a hand to thread his fingers through Kiba’s slowly. “After Gaara went away, I got all…” He swallows slowly, head shaking. “Thought I shoulda been able t’do more. Seen shit before it got bad. Fuckin’ _known_ more than I did.” 

“Kiba, none of us knew how bad it’d been,” Neji grips his hand hard, his voice firm as he frowns at him. “You saved him that night. You were barely in your right mind, but you saw through it all and saved him when none of the rest of us there were in any state to.”

Kiba’s shoulders lift as he exhales. “I know,” Kiba’s voice is low as he swallows and Iruka releases his wrist to stroke a hand up his arm. “Didn’t matter then. I was so… I don’t know. Fuckin’ lost. I guess I was lucky the drugs were such shit. I was sittin’ there on th’shower floor in Shikamaru’s bathroom, thinkin’ about how fucked up everything was. How I almost lost Gaara, didn’t know if we’d get ‘im back, all the shit we didn’t know, shit tha’ came up when he was high n’ravin’. Sittin’ there with a razor blade, an’ I was just lucky I couldn’t stop m’gods damned hands from shakin’,” Kiba exhales, his hand curling into a fist, flexing his wrist as Neji's fingers encircle it, covering the deepest cut. “Apparently he’d called Ino an’ she an’ Sakura managed t’patch me up. Woke up at Neji’s. Hinata ended up tellin’ Kurenai. She gave me an ultimatum; therapy with someone she could recommend, or she’d tell my mom.”

“She really should have told your mother no matter what,” Iruka frowns slightly, but he knows Kurenai, and he’s not necessarily surprised she made the offer. “I assume you started therapy.” 

“Yeah, I did. Plenty o’reasons for it. Told ‘er I needed t’deal with what happened with Gaara. Some anger management. Willin’ therapy’s better than a suicide attempt,” Kiba shrugs, running his free hand through his hair. “I dropped it after graduation, picked it up again a while later. Never really wanted t’die. Jus’ wasn’t quite in the right state o’mind t’want t’live either. I was lucky I didn't fuck up the nerves in my hand.”

Neji lets out a breath, using his grip on Kiba’s hand to tug him until he crawls over Iruka, shuffling him until he’s settled between them. He presses against Kiba’s back, wrapping his arm around his waist and Iruka draws his hands up to curl through Kiba’s hair. “You are incredibly loved, Kiba. When Hinata said you’d been hurt and Shikamaru was bringing you over, I knew it had to be something bad. Otherwise, he’d take you home or the hospital. And I was terrified,” Kiba shivers, ducking his head to press his face against Iruka’s chest. 

Iruka pets finger through Kiba’s hair slowly, rubbing fingers against the back of his neck. “You were always a good kid, Kiba. I would have missed you jumping out of my classroom windows when I wanted you to put more focus into your work,” fingers curl through Kiba’s hair as he laughs softly against his skin. “It might not have been an ideal pathway to therapy, but I’m glad it helped, eventually.”

“Jus’ don’t mention it t’Kakashi?” Kiba’s voice is low, his eyes dropping a little as he shifts. “Ain’t somethin’ we talk about, an’ Gaara n’I’ve worked real hard t’get close with him because suicide’s a sensitive subject.”

Iruka is tempted to ask more, but it doesn’t seem like Kiba’s place to say. So, he settles for a nod, leaning forward to kiss Kiba’s hair with a smile. 

A hum pulls from Kiba as fingers curl in his hair, a sleepy noise pulled from him as Neji kisses the back of his neck. “Sleep, Kiba. We can grab a snack in a while,” a hand squeezes Kiba’s side as he inhales like he wants to speak. “If you apologize, I swear I will absolutely destroy your porn collection and throw away every bit of body glitter I can find in your house, and the tour bus.”

A laugh, eyes closed as he leans against Iruka’s shoulder. “Fine, fine. Ya got me. Jus’ gonna rest a second, an’ then grab some more o’that pizza,” he exhales hard, swallowing as he does. “Told ya it was a good idea t’get the big one.”

Neji bites his shoulder blade harshly. “Sleep, Kiba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for Kiba's side story for this one that'll be posted soon, titled Cocaine and Cigarettes. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope y'all enjoyed my self-indulgence with this chapter. 
> 
> Next time: Gaara/Shikamaru
> 
> Comments and kudos let me pretend I'm a real writer.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Tiger, not everybody's kinky, Tiger, not everybody's poly, not everybody has tattoos and piercings. Well, in my world, they are, and they do. Sooooo There. 
> 
> Anyways, this is what it is. If you liked it, leave kudos or some comments. If you didn't, well, go play in somebody else's sandbox. If you're waiting for a ship promised in there, they'll come up eventually, I promise. I put this in a series because I've got ideas for little side stories and shit but we'll see how that goes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Better Off Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591921) by [suicidein_angeleyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidein_angeleyes/pseuds/suicidein_angeleyes)




End file.
